Love Confusion
by InfiKiss
Summary: FINAL! MULTI-UPDATES! Last Chapter & Epilogue - Ini adalah saat semuanya menjadi jelas. Antara perasaan satu sama lain: Kise untuk Kuroko, Aomine untuk Kise. Dan diantara Kuroko dan Akashi. Ketika cinta itu berlabuh di tempat yang memang seharsunya. Air mata, kekecewaan, akhir dari kata cinta itu sendiri. Sampai semuanya mendapat kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. - AkaKuro / AoKise
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

"Kau akan memahami arti cinta jika kau merasakannya…"

.

**Love Confusion**

**(PROLOGUE)**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau tahu, ada dua hal yang selalu muncul di pikiranku._

Yang pertama adalah bagaimana caranya orang-orang bisa menerimaku.

Dan kedua adalah bagaimana agar kau mampu mencintaiku.

.

.

**-AKASHI-MURASAKIBARA-AOMINE-MIDORIMA-KISE-KUROKO-**

**-Kiseki No Sedai-**

Dua kalimat itu terukir pasti pada batang sebuah pohon Sakura tua yang tertutup salju di halaman belakang Teiko Gakuen. Tak ada satu daun yang tertinggal mengingat ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Semua Sakura telah berguguran dan menunggu bersemi lagi di musim berikutnya.

Setahun yang lalu, Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang membuat ukiran itu dengan menggunakan batu. Di musim dingin tahun ini, iseng-iseng ia kembali ke halaman belakang Teiko Gakuen dan menemukan guratan itu masih terlihat jelas di sana. Guratan-guratan yang penuh dengan kenangan manisnya semasa SMP dulu.

Setahun memang telah berlalu dan guratan itu memang masih ada. Tapi ada satu yang menghilang, kenyataan bahwa kenangan-kenangan yang telah pergi itu sudah tidak ada lagi di Teiko Gakuen. Mungkin hanya Kise seorang yang masih menyimpan setiap keping kenangan itu dalam hatinya. Kenangan tentang lima orang temannya. Tentang Kiseki no Sedai-nya.

Setelah selesai memperhatikan guratan itu, Kise merabanya sejenak. Ia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan dan menengadah ke langit tepat ketika satu butiran salju jatuh di atas rambut kuning terangnya.

"Kurokocchi…"

.

.

"Tetsuya…Kita tak bisa bersama."

Tubuh Kuroko menggigil seketika ketika suara itu terucap dingin di dalam kegelapan. Kuroko tak bisa melihat siapa yang mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi ia bisa membayangkan si pembicara ada dihadapannya, menatapnya dingin dengan kedua mata hetero yang menakutkan. Sepasang mata merah-emas yang kesepian.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Kuroko ingin berteriak mencegah suara itu menghilang, hanya saja suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan sehingga yang keluar hanya suara serak yang tak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya berusaha menggapai udara dihadapannya, berharap 'dia' yang tadi berbicara bisa disentuh. Berharap 'dia' tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Sekeliling Kuroko gelap. Ia bagai orang yang kehilangan arah.

Tubuhnya kembali menggigil, apalagi ketika Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin menjalar dari bawah kakinya. Ia tak mampu berdiri lagi. Giginya mulai bergemeletuk. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kenapa tubuh dan hatinya jadi seberantakan ini.

DEG. Detik berikutnya Kuroko sudah membuka mata. Ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Dilirik ke arah jendela yang ternyata terbuka, sudah siang dan butiran-butiran salju tampak turun di luar. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Menunduk.

"Akashi…-kun…"

.

.

Bertumpuk-tumpuk majalah Mai-chan yang ada di lantai kamarnya berserakan begitu saja. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar, penggemar sejati Mai-chan, tengah asyik berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali Aomine terkekeh, membayangkan Mai-chan ada di hadapannya, atau sesekali wajahnya berubah merona. Oh, ayolah…mungkin pikirannya tengah menerawang ke arah sesuatu yang sedikit pervert.

"DAIKII! Kalau sudah bangun, cepat turun! Okaasan akan keluar! Jangan lupa rapihkan kamarmu!"

Satu teriakan dari luar kamar membuat Aomine langsung berdecak sebal. Pemuda tinggi berkulit gelap itu beranjak bangun dan kini menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang nyaris menyerupai kapal pecah. Jaket, pakaian, celana, semua berserakan begitu saja di lantai dan tempat tidur. Majalah-majalah Mai-chan dan olahraga, semua saling tumpuk menjadi satu.

'_Aominecchi! Kau tau? Kau itu tidak sehat-ssu, tinggal di kamar sekotor ini! Aku heran kenapa ada orang sepertimu di muka bumi ini! Uhhh~'_

Mendadak senyum Aomine terkembang saat ia mengingat Kise. Ya, dulu Aomine pernah mengajak Kise berkunjung ke rumahnya dan kalimat itulah yang muncul dari pemuda bemata madu itu ketika masuk ke kamar Aomine. Kise menyukai kerapihan, ia seorang model yang terbiasa bersih, berbeda jauh dengan Aomine yang serampangan dan masa bodoh dengan hidupnya.

Mereka berdua…bagaikan bumi dan langit. Siang dan malam. Mentari dan bulan. Gelap dan terang.

Mereka TERLALU berbeda. Artinya tak bisa bersama…kan?

Senyum di wajah Aomine pudar. Ia duduk termenung sekarang.

.

.

Musim dingin di Kyoto sangat tidak membantu. Ya, Akashi bukan penikmat musim dingin, meski bukan berarti ia akan menjadi lemah kalau musim dingin. Hanya saja, ketika musim dingin tiba, itu artinya kesempatannya menatap langit biru nan cerah akan berkurang. Langit akan lebih sering tertutup segumpal awan dan salju akan sering turun. Selain cuaca pasti dingin, matahari tentu enggan keluar.

Akashi suka sekali menatap langit biru. Ia suka sekali melihat laut. Meski dua hal ini sama sekali tak pernah ia katakan kepada siapapun di dunia ini. Baginya, cukup dia saja yang mengetahui kedua hal itu. Tapi mungkin semua sudah berakhir. Semua sudah terlambat.

Sekarang, Akashi tak punya alasan untuk menyukai langit biru dan laut. Tidak ada…

"Akashi-kun," panggilan Ogiwara membuyarkan lamunan Akashi yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu taman dan menatap lurus ke langit. "Salju sudah turun. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama?" tanya Ogiwara lagi.

Tak ada balasan dari Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata dwiwarna itu sama sekali tak mengubris pertanyaan Ogiwara dan memilih diam menatap langit kelabu. Tak peduli bahwa butiran-butiran salju sudah menumpuk di atas kepala, kedua bahu dan pangkuannya. Rasanya Akashi hanya ingin menikmati sensasi dingin itu sesekali.

Ogiwara hanya terdiam memandangi Akashi. Ia urung bicara dan memilih duduk dalam keheningan.

'_Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu kembali ke masa itu, mungkinkah sekarang yang bersamaku adalah dia? Tapi, aku telah membuangnya. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyesalinya. Meski terkadang, masih ada ruang dalam hatiku yang terus merindukannya…_

_Tetsuya…'_

_._

_._

**END OF PROLOGUE**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Salam! InfiKiss disini! ^o^/

Pendek, ya? Maaf~ Toh ini memang hanya prologue aja. ^^

Ini ff dengan multi pair -sesuatu yang jarang aku lakukan- dimana pair utama jelas AkaKuro dan AoKise (My fav).

Meski begitu nggak memungkinkan berbagai couple kayak KagaKuro, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, dsbg, mungkin akan bermunculan sebagai slight (HANYA SLIGHT). Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi fanfic yang multi-long chapter (belum ditentukan juga sii).

Karena itu, minna~

Siapapun yang berkenan membaca sampai akhir, mohon tinggalkan pesan, kritik dan saran untuk chapter berikutnya.

Any kind of reviewS, favS or followS are accept.

Minna, arigatiou gozaimasu-ssu~

.

**Sign,**

**InfiKiss**


	2. Chapter 1 : Our One-sided Love

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka : Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T For Hurt**

**.**

**P.S : Settingan kisah adalah setelah Winter Cup selesai, dimana pertandingan final antara Rakuzan dan Seirin dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan.**

**P.S.S : Untuk chapter ini, sedikit panjang. Meski begitu semoga in sesuai dengan harapan reader.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Our One-sided Love**

.

Jika ada yang salah di dunia ini, pastilah Cupid! Ya, dewi —atau dewa— cinta gadungan yang biasa digambarkan sebagai anak kecil bersayap malaikat dengan panah berbentuk hati. Kerjanya hanya memanah kesana-kesini dan menciptakan pasangan-pasangan, tak peduli mereka cocok atau tidak. Jika memang ada yang salah, pastilah Cupid itu yang pantas disalahkan.

Kenapa?

Pasalnya, di dunia ini, tercipta berbagai pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Lalu kenapa dia sengaja memanahkan panah sialan itu ke hati dua orang laki-laki? Bukankah itu konyol? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengejek korbannya?

Ini tak bisa dimaafkan! Begitu yang selama ini Kise pikirkan.

'_Ya! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!_' Kise menghentakkan kakinya sekuat mungkin ketika tiba di bawah ring basket. Ia meloncat tinggi dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket. Suara tepukan penggemarnya langsung membahana di sekeliling gym tempat Kaijou dan Senzai berlatih tanding.

Kasamatsu geleng-geleng kepala ketika Kise, dengan penuh percaya diri, melambai semangat ke sekumpulan fans yang tentu langsung heboh dibuatnya. "Ooi, Kise! Berhentilah mencari perhatian penggemar!"

"Ah, Kasamatsu Senpai, kalau cemburu bilang saja," goda Kise sambil berlari ke tempat Kasamatsu. "Lagipula melambai ke para penggemar itu adalah tugas seorang idola. Jika kau mau dicintai lebih maka_" Kalimat Kise terpotong ketika satu tendangan Kasamatsu sudah mendarat di bokongnya, membuat ace Kaijou itu terjerembab di lantai kayu dengan posisi wajah menghadap lantai.

"Kasamatsu Senpai, JAHAAATT-ssu!"

"BERISIKKK!"

"Hey, hey, kalian lovey-dovey-couple, hentikan. Ayo cepat berbaris karena pertandingan telah usai!" bentak pelatih akhirnya saat Kasamatsu dan Kise tak kunjung bergabung dengan anggota Kaijou yang lain.

Hari ini memang diadakan latih tanding antara Kaijou dan Senzai. Skor yang diperoleh jelas 95-58—Senzai kalah telak. Tidak aneh kalau lawannya adalah Kaijou, selain tim basket yang terbilang kuat di perfekturnya, ace mereka adalah mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Sang peniru, Kise Ryouta.

Begitu keluar dari gym milik Kaijou, Kise buru-buru merogoh tas olahraganya dan meraih ponsel dari dalam sana. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal dari semua teman satu tim basket agar mereka tak mengganggunya.

Pertama ia mengecek daftar e-mail masuk dengan penuh harapan. Tapi harapan itu lenyap karena tak ada yang ia cari disana. Hampir semua pesan yang masuk berasal dari manajer dan rekan kerjanya.

"Apa dia nggak membaca pesanku? Si Kurokocchi~" gerutunya kemudian sambil mengetik satu pesan baru.

**[To : Kurokocchi Tetsuya]**

**[Kau tidak membalas pesanku. Apa kau sibuk? Ayo kita bertemu, Kurokokocchi! ^w^]**

-SEND-

Kise kembali melangkah sambil mengecek semua pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Satu persatu, semua ia buka dengan begitu sabar. Sesekali Kise berdecak jika manajernya membicarakan soal pekerjaan, memintanya jangan melupakan jadwalnya besok atau sekedar menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu kelelahan. Namun di sebuah nama pengirim, Kise kembali terdiam.

**[Aominecchi Daiki :: Hei, Kise!]**

"Aominecchi…"

Kise membuka pesan itu dengan perasaan was-was. Pasalnya, sejak pertandingan mereka di Inter-high dulu, dimana Kaijou kalah dari Touou, Kise benar-benar tak pernah menghubungi Aomine lagi. Tak ada keinginan Kise untuk menghubungi pemuda yang dulu merupakan sahabatnya di Teiko. Ada perasaan sedih, marah dan malu bercampur jadi satu jika ia mengingat Aomine dan semua ucapannya ketika pertandingan.

Tapi Kise harus membuka pesan itu…

**[From : Aominecchi Daiki]**

**[Hei, Kise, apa kau masih menyimpan nomorku? Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu pesan dari Satsuki. Untuk natal nanti, pelatih kita di Teiko berniat mengadakan reuni tim basket. Satsuki memintaku menyebarkan berita ini kepada semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Acara dilangsungkan di gym Teiko Gakuen.**

**P.S : Aku tak berpikir kau akan datang.**

**P.S.S : Kau tidak boleh mengajak satupun anak Kaijou ikut.]**

"Reuni…" Kise menggosok dagunya pelan.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka lulus pelatih mengadakan acara semacam ini. Anak bakset Teiko sangat banyak, terbagi dalam tiga kelompok—apa mungkin semuanya di undang? Lagipula, tidak mungkin pelatih hanya mengundang para anggota lama di angkatan Kise, pastilah para senpai juga akan datang.

"Natal, ya…" Kise kembali bergumam. "Apa semuanya akan datang? Midorimacchi, Muracchi, Akashicchi…" Lamunan sesaat Kise perlahan buyar saat satu nama muncul dipikirannya.

Kise tersenyum sambil menengadah menatap langit berawan. "Apa Kurokocchi akan datang?"

~OoOoO~

"Untuk natal tahun ini, aku berencana mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Bagaimana? Ada yang setuju? Kita bisa meminjam rumah Bakagami sebagai tempat!" Riko dengan antusias menetukan, tak peduli bahwa Kagami langsung melotot kaget begitu mendengar ucapan sang pelatih.

Seusai latihan basket, anggota Seirin memilih berdiam di ruang ganti sejenak, enggan pulang mengingat cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Lagipula satu minggu lagi natal, tak ada salahnya kalau mereka membicarakan tentang pesta natal. Ini merupakan natal pertama mereka di tahun yang hebat ini.

Kagami menggebrak lantai dengan keras. "Tunggu, Coach! Apaan, nih? Belum konfirmasi denganku dan kau sudah menentukan semuanya begitu saja! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tau, aku memang harus konfirmasi dengan Kagami-kun dulu. Tapi apa salahnya kalau dadakan? Kagami-kun tak perlu menyiapkan apapun, para Senpai yang akan membawa makanan, oke?"

"Tunggu, Riko!" Hyuuga langsung menyela, mengangkat satu tangan dengan wajah masam. Aksi protes. "Jadi, para Senpai yang modal?" Jelas sekali ia tak terima dengan keputusan Riko yang satu ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimanapun juga keunganku lagi menipis, nih. Bagaimana kalau pakai anggaran kas klub?" Kali ini ide datang dari Izuki.

Riko langsung cemberut sembari menyilang kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tidak! Kita tak boleh memakai anggaran klub untuk pesta pribadi. Jadi kita patungan! Pokoknya natal tahun ini harus dirayakan! Apalagi kita baru saja melewati Winter Cup." Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menjunjung tinggi kepalan tangannya penuh semangat berapi-api.

Semua anggota memilih bungkam. Kalau Aida Riko sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tentu saja mereka tak bisa menolak atau membantah. Mungkin hanya Kagami yang masih bergerutu tidak terima dengan usul Riko, tapi toh Riko mengabaikan Kagami dan sibuk menyusun rencana natal dengan Kiyoshi dan Koganei yang setuju begitu saja.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, masih kesal, Kagami menoleh ke samping dimana biasanya Kuroko selalu duduk di sisinya. "Kau akan ikut, Kuroko?" tanyanya ketika ia menatap Kuroko beranjak bangun dan sudah menenteng tas olahraganya. Kuroko sudah mengenakkan mantel biru tebal dan melilitkan syal putih di lehernya.

Alis terbelah Kagami mengkerut, "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Salju mungkin akan turun, lebih baik pulang sekarang sebelum hari semakin gelap, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Ia menoleh menatap para Senpai dan anggota kelas satu yang masih sibuk mengurus pesta natal tahun ini. "Semuanya, aku izin pulang lebih dulu."

Hyuuga meliriknya, "Kau tidak menunggu kami, Kuroko?"

"Tidak usah." Pemuda berambut baby blue itu langsung menunduk sopan. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar, ia sempat melirik Kagami yang sudah menenteng tas olahgaranya. "Kagami-kun juga akan pulang?"

"Kita pulang ber_"

"Kagami-kun tunggu disini!" Sebelum Kagami selesai bicara, Riko sudah menarik tangannya dan membuat pemuda tinggi itu terjatuh duduk di lantai dengan pantat mendarat lebih dulu.

Kagami keki tentu saja. Siapa yang tak marah jika tiba-tiba ditarik sampai jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Sakit, Coach!"

"Kagami-kun tetap disini sebentar. Sebagai tuan rumah, kau harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam menyusun rencana!" Riko menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu ruang ganti, "Kuroko-kun, hati-hati di jalan!"

Untuk beberapa saat Kagami berontak dari cengkraman Riko. "Aku ingin pulang! Lepaskan! Ah, ooi, Kuroko! Tung_" Belum sempat Kagami selesai berteriak memanggil Kuroko agar menungunya, ketika ia melihat ke ambang pintu, Kuroko pun sudah meninggalkannya.

Wajah Kagami berubah kesal. "Ooi, Kuroko!"

.

**[From : Kise-kun]**

**[Ohayou, Kurokocchi, hari yang dingin, yaa? Jangan lupa bawa mantel dan syal agar tidak terkenal flu, lhoo! ^o^ Apa rencanamu hari ini? Kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Kurokocchi. ^w^]**

**.**

**[From : Kise-kun]**

**[Kau tidak membalas pesanku. Apa kau sibuk? Ayo kita bertemu, Kurokokocchi! ^w^]**

Kuroko menghela nafas seraya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas olahraganya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membawa ponsel kemana-mana dan bukan tipe orang yang suka berkomunikasi dengan ponsel. Jadi bisa dihitung berapa kali ia akan mengecek ponselnya dalam waktu sehari.

Bahkan seingatnya ia baru mengecek e-mailnya sore ini. Pantas saja Kise sampai mengirim dua pesan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Kuroko terdengar. Pemuda itu sempat berhenti berjalan dan merogoh kembali tas untuk mengambil ponselnya. Caller ID yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu bertuliskan 'Kise-kun'. Kening Kuroko mengkerut, tapi ia segera mengangkat panggilan Kise.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Kurokocchi!" Seruan Kise spontan memekakkan telinga Kuroko. Bahkan ia harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab seruan Kise dengan wajah sebal.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Jangan berteriak, Kise-kun." Pintanya datar.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," Kuroko bisa mendengar Kise terkekeh. "Lalu, Kurokocchi.. Apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Kuroko menatap langit yang semakin lama tampak semakin kelabu. Kembali ia melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lapangan yang menuju ke gerbang Seirin Gakuen. Cuaca semakin gelap dan rasanya semakin dingin.

"Sudah sesore ini, Kise-kun. Lebih baik_"

"Aku sudah menunggu Kurokocchi…" Suara Kise melembut tepat ketika Kuroko melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kuroko menunggu apa yang akan Kise katakan sampai mendadak langkahnya benar-benar berhenti dan Kuroko menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

Tatapan mata Kuroko lurus ke depan, ke bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Dimana disana sudah ada seorang pria tinggi berambut kuning terang dengan mantel coklat berdiri sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

Sadar akan tatapan mata Kuroko, pemuda itu menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut. Kise melambaikan tangannya kepada Kuroko. "Hei, Kurokocchi…" sapa Kise akhirnya sambil memutuskan panggilan mereka di ponsel masing-masing.

~OoOoO~

Kagami sadar, belakangan hari Kuroko tampak diam. Oh, memang Kuroko selalu diam dan tak banyak tingkah seperti dirinya, tapi tetap saja Kagami merasa diamnya Kuroko beberapa hari ini terkesan aneh.

Pertama, sepulang latihan biasanya mereka ke Maji Burger untuk sekedar makan malam. Tapi sudah empat hari belakangan ini Kuroko absen meminum vanilla shake dan menolak ajakan Kagami ke Maji Burger.

Kedua, ketika latihan, beberapa kali Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko salah arah atau tiak maksimal sehingga sulit diterima Kagami, Hyuuga atau Kiyoshi sekalipun.

Ketiga, Kuroko selalu tampak resah setiap kali Coach mengungkit soal pesta natal mereka yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Kuroko?

"Kuroko," Kagami mencoba memanggil Kuroko ketika anak itu tengah termenung di jam istirahat. Kagami sadar betul kalau Kuroko sedang tak ingin diganggu, tapi melihat partner-nya itu tampak resah membuat Kagami tak bisa diam saja.

Meski Kuroko tak menoleh, Kagami tahu ia mendengarnya. Jadi Kagami melanjutkan, "Hari ini hari terakhir kita untuk tahun ini. Latihan pun diliburkan. Apa kau ada rencana menjelang natal?"

"Tidak ada, Kagami-kun." Kini Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah datar. "Ada apa?"

"Humm… Jadi kau ikut kan ke pesta natal di rumahku nanti?" Kali ini nada suara Kagami terdengar penuh harapan. Ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena agak grogi menanyakan hal itu kepada Kuroko.

Untuk kali ini Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih menatap mejanya sambil berpikir masak-masak akan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. "Aku…tidak tahu, Kagami-kun. Mungkin aku tidak datang."

"EHH? Kenapa?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami, tersenyum tipis. "Pelatihku di Teiko mengadakan reuni anggota tim untuk malam natal nanti." Jawab Kuroko apa adanya. Meski ia tersenyum, namun tampak jelas matanya tidak tersenyum.

Kedua iris baby blue itu tampak resah. Ia ragu. Dan sedih…

Kuroko ingat hari dimana ia dan Kise bertemu tempo hari. Ketika itu mereka makan di Maji Burger karena tak mungkin mereka bicara di luar di hari sedingin itu. Saat itulah Kise membahas pesan dari Aomine yang di dapatnya…

"Kau tidak mendapat pesan dari Aominecchi?" Kise tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang Kuroko katakan. "Kau pasti bercanda, Kurokocchi! Si Aominecchi pasti mengirim pesan itu ke Kurokocchi untuk yang pertama!" Tanpa persetujuan Kuroko, Kise langsung menarik tas Kuroko dan mengambil ponsel putih di dalamnya.

Kuroko acuh-acuh saja. Ia memilih menyesap vanilla shake kesukaannya sambil menatap ke luar jendela dimana banyak sekali kendaraan dan orang melintasi tempat itu. Salju mulai turun dan cuaca di dalam Maji Burger cukup hangat. Rasanya Kuroko jadi malas pulang.

"INI!"

Seruan Kise membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya datar.

Kise menjunjung ponsel Kuroko dihadapan wajah si pemilik, dimana terdapat sebuah pesan yang sepertinya baru dibuka oleh Kise. Pesan dari Aomine.

**[From : Aomine-kun]**

**[Tetsu, pelatih mengadakan acara reuni anggota tim Teiko di malam natal nanti. Semua anggota diundang, khususnya para Kiseki no Sedai. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau kau datang.**

**P.S : Bukan berarti aku berharap kau datang. Tapi datanglah jika kau senggang.]**

"Lihat! Kurokocchi tidak membukanya!"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak mengecek semua pesan." Aku Kuroko sambil kembali menyesap minumannya. Ditatapnya Kise lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi kosong. "Lalu, apa Kise-kun akan datang?"

Kise tersenyum. Pemuda itu menopang dagu dan menatap lurus ke wajah Kuroko. "Kurokocchi datang? Kalau Kurokocchi datang, aku pasti akan ikut." Jawabnya sesuka hati sambil terkekeh iseng.

"Tidak, Kise-kun. Kalau Kise-kun ingin datang, lebih baik datang saja. Anggota Seirin juga mengadakan acara di malam natal. Jadi aku tak yakin kalau aku akan datang ke Teiko."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak datang ke Teiko."

"Kise-kun!" Kedua alis Kuroko mengkerut, menunjukkan ia agak kesal dengan Kise yang memutuskan semuanya berdasarkan Kuroko. Padahal jika Kise ingin datang, ia bisa datang ke Teiko. Tidak perlu mengikuti apa yang Kuroko lakukan.

Lagipula Kise dan Kuroko berbeda. Kuroko keluar dari klub basket di tengah-tengah semester. Sedangkan Kise keluar dari klub karena lulus dari Teiko. Bagi Kuroko yang hanya mantan anggota, rasanya sulit berada disana. Apalagi mereka semua, anggota tim Teiko, belum tentu menerima kehadirannya disana.

Apalagi Akashi…

'_Apalagi Akashi…_' Kalimat itu terulang dua kali di pikiran Kuroko. Membuat vanilla shake yang berada dihadapannya tiba-tiba tampak tidak enak. Perut Kuroko serasa melilit hanya karena ia memikirkan Akashi.

Lagi-lagi begitu… Jika Kuroko meningat Akashi, memikirkannya, dunia serasa berputar ulang. Kuroko masih ingat pertandingan final Winter Cup antara Seirin dan Rakuzan. Meski akhirnya Seirin menanggung kekalahan dari Rakuzan, nama Seirin pada akhirnya menjadi terkenal karena menjadi runner up di Winter Cup.

Tapi Kuroko tidak merasa senang. Kalah dari Akashi membuatnya terluka. Terluka dalam beberapa artian yang berbeda dengan teman-teman satu timnya yang murni terluka karena kalah dari Rakuzan.

"Kuroko… Kuroko?"

Panggilan Kagami membuat Kuroko kembali ke dunianya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia benar-benar larut di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ketika Kuroko menoleh, Kagami menatapnya cemas.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Maaf," Kuroko tersenyum lagi, "aku baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mencoba duduk santai di kursinya. Kedua matanya masih menatap Kuroko serius, sadar bahwa ada yang Kuroko sembunyikan darinya. "Kau tahu, Kuroko? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri datang ke Teiko jika kau tidak mau." Ujar Kagami akhirnya dengan canggung.

Sesaat Kuroko memandangi rona yang muncul diwajah Kagami. Sepertinya pemuda itu agak malu mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Dan meski Kuroko tak terlalu paham kenapa Kagami mengatakannya, ia justru merasa tenang mendengarnya dari Kagami.

Kuroko tersenyum, lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. "Kau benar, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih."

~OoOoO~

Ketika cinta timbul di dalam hati, tak ada alasan untuk mengingkarinya. Tapi itu berbeda jika cinta yang dirasakan ternyata kepada orang yang salah. Jika cinta itu jatuh kepada orang yang tak ingin merasakannya.

Cupid pasti sudah gila karena memanah hati orang sembarangan.

Bertemu Akashi, mengenal Akashi, mencintai Akashi, itu semua bukan hal yang ingin Kuroko pilih jika saja ia diberi kesempatan memilih. Mungkin semua akan lebih mudah jika dia dan Akashi tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya—meski itu berarti Kuroko mungkin akan kehilangan banyak hal karena bagaimanapun juga Akashi-lah yang telah mengangkatnya dari kesendirian.

Kuroko masih ingat, ketika Akashi menemuinya dan mengajaknya bergabung di tim basket Teiko. Kuroko yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun, yang hawa keberadaanya tak diterima siapapun, akhirnya mendapat pengakuan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Sungguh saat itu Kuroko sebenarnya sangat bahagia.

Dan karena Akashi, akhirnya Kuroko bergabung di Kiseki no Sedai. Ber-partner dengan Aomine, berteman dekat dengan Kise, mengenal Midorima dan Murasakibara. Semua berkat Akashi…

Karena Akashi… Jadi jangan salahkan Kuroko jika akhirnya Akashi menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Tapi semua berakhir begitu saja. Ketika Kuroko memutuskan keluar dari tim basket karena pemahaman Akashi mulai bertolak belakang dengan alasannya bermain basket, Akashi pun membuangnya. Akashi mengatakan, jika Kuroko keluar dari tim itu artinya tak ada gunanya lagi mereka bersama. Akashi dan Kuroko tak bisa bersama dan mereka pun berpisah.

Akashi membuangnya sebelum Kuroko sempat menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Akashi pasti membencinya. Terlihat jelas di pertandingan Winter Cup ketika mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Akashi dingin, seperti biasa. Dan memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan seakan-akan Kuroko adalah musuh. Bahkan ketika Seirin kalah, Akashi tetap tak mempedulikan keberadaan Kuroko.

Itu melukai Kuroko. Menyakiti hatinya lebih dari apapun.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ditatap seperti seorang musuh oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Sedih, marah pada diri sendiri, kesal, semua bergabung menjadi satu sampai membuat Kuroko tak yakin yang mana perasaannya sesungguhnya.

~OoOoO~

"Satsuki! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Cepat, Dai-chan! Kalau kulepas, aku yakin kau akan kabur dan tidak akan muncul di gym! Aku tak mau kau tidak hadir di acara langka seperti ini!" Momoi tersenyum lebar sambil mengencangkan cengkramannya di lengan Aomine yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, keduanya menyusuri halaman Teiko Gakuen dan menuju gym. Tak perlu waktu lama karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah sangat menghapal wilayah itu.

Di depan gym yang lumayan besar itu, terpasang spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Acara Reuni Klub Basket Teiko!' dengan tinta merah. Beberapa orang tampak keluar masuk dan sepertinya lapangan itu sudah lumayan penuh dengan para anggota yang hadir tahun ini.

Momoi dan Aomine langsung menerobos masuk.

"Sampai!" Seru Momoi sambil melepaskan tangan Aomine. Mata merah mudanya langsung mencari-cari ke segala arah, menajamkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang ia lihat. "Oh, tidak mungkin! Dai-chan! Kau yakin sudah mengirim pesan kepada Tetsu-kun?!"

"Hah?" Hanya itu balasan dari Aomine.

"Kenapa Tetsu-kun tidak datang?!" Momoi menatap Aomine sebal. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia mengejap saat menyadari sesuatu. Ditepuk kedua tangannya semangat, "Atau mungkin Tetsu-kun datang, tapi ia tak terlihat mengingat keberadaannya sangat minim. Oke! Aku cari Tetsu-kun dulu! Sampai nanti, Dai-chan! Jangan buat masalah, ya!" Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, mantan manajer Teiko itupun lari menerobos para anggota klub yang asyik bercengkrama.

Meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

"Satsuki temee…"

"Ah, Mine-chin…"

Satu sebutan itu membuat Aomine langsung menolah. Wajahnya memucat saat seorang pemuda tinggi besar dengan tangan yang membawa piring berisikan cake super besar berdiri dibelakangnya. Menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa minat.

"Murasakibara!"

"Hisashiburi, Mine-chin. Ternyata Mine-chin datang."

"Mursakibara!" Aomine menajamkan pandangannya ke arah cake di tangan Murasakibara. "Tunggu, kau memakan itu semua?"

"Uuumm~"

"Aneh." Ejeknya kemudian. Aomine memilih mengedarkan pandangannya dan tatapannya berhenti ke arah dua orang yang dikenalnya. Yang satu pria berambut kuning dan satu lagi pria berkacamata dengan rambut hijau. "Kise! Midorima!" serunya kemudian.

Kise dan Midorima yang tengah mengobrol sempat berhenti, melirik Aomine, lalu memutuskan mendatangi pemuda berkulit gelap dan Murasakibara yang asyik menyantap cake.

"Kau baru datang?" sapa Midorima enggan. Ia menaikkan kacamata yang merosot di hidungnya ketika melirik Murasakibara dengan pandangan heran. Menatap cake besar yang nyaris habis di tangan Murasakibara, membuat Midorima urung memakan cake.

Aomine mengangguk cepat, lalu melirik Kise yang sama sekali tak menatapnya. Wajah Kise tampak tegang, jelas sekali terbaca oleh Aomine. Mungkin pemuda itu canggung bertemu dengan Aomine. Padahal Aomine berpikir Kise akan bersikap seperti biasa—ceria dan sedikit bodoh.

Kini ada satu kekecewaan meresap di dalam hati Aomine. Merasa Kise tak menghargai keberadaannya sekarang, entah kenapa membuat ia kecewa dan terluka.

"Kise-chin mau makan cake? Kenapa terus memandangi cake?" Murasakibara bicara akhirnya.

Buru-buru Kise menatap temannya itu, menggeleng antusias dengan wajah grogi. "Aku tengah mencari-cari Kurokocchi-ssu. Aku kira dia akan datang. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menjawab pesanku hari ini."

"Apa Tetsu…akan datang?" Kedua mata Aomine mengejap tak percaya memandangi Kise.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Midormia, Kise dan Murasakibara menatap Aomine heran. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, nano dayo?" Satu pertanyaan itu keluar dari Midorima.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengira Tetsu mungkin tak akan datang karena mungkin saja Akashi…"

"Aku disini."

DEG. Keempat pemuda itu sontak terkejut ketika Kuroko sudah berada di samping Murasakibara. Ia berdiri dengan wajah datar seakan-akan sejak tadi dia memang sudah berada disana.

"KUROKOCCHI! Kenapa selalu muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Kapan Kuro-chin datang?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu." Kuroko melirik Aomine yang kelihatan tegang. "Aomine-kun, tadi kau mau bilang apa…tentang Akashi-kun?" tanyanya spontan dan langsung dibalas oleh gelengan cepat oleh Aomine.

"Bukan apa-apa, Tetsu."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Kise memilih diam memandangi Kuroko yang masih memperhatikan Aomine. Kise bisa menebak jelas bahwa Kuroko tengah memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan Aomine katakan tadi.

Tapi berikutnya, ia memaksakan tersenyum. Segera ia mendekati Kuroko, merangkul pundak pemuda itu hangat dan mengacak rambut baby blue Kuroko dengan gemas. Sebuah aksi yang membuat Aomine langsung memperhatikannya datar.

"Karena Kurokocchi sudah disini, ayo kita makan cake! Disana juga ada vanilla shake kesukaan Kurokocchi!"

"Vanilla shake?" Entah kenapa kedua mata Kuroko mengejap senang.

Ekspresi yang membuat kedua mata Kise terbuka tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kise yang langsung memeluk Kuroko semangat. "Waaa! Bahkan wajah berbinar yang datar saat mendengar kata vanilla shake itupun sangat menggemaskan, si Kurokocchi ini! Ayo! Ayo! Kita cari vanilla shake untuk Kurokocchiii!" Kise melepas pelukannya sebelum Kuroko berontak, menggandeng tangan Kuroko agar pemuda itu tidak kehilangannya dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Murasakibara melenggang menyusul Kise untuk mencari makanan lain. Dan kini tinggallah Aomine dan Midorima yang berdiri dalam keheningan satu sama lain.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Hari ini Akuarius berada di posisi terakhir di Oha-asa." Mulainya tanpa mempedulikan apakah Aomine mendengarkan atau tidak. "Ramalan Oha-asa sangat jelek untuk hari natal. Akuarius, Sagitarius, Virgo dan Gemini, keempatnya menduduki peringkat terakhir—berurutan."

Kali ini Aomine menatap Midorima yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau, Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko, kuharap tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa kalian berempat hari ini." Lanjut Midorima lagi.

~OoOoO~

Semakin lama, pesta itu semakin ramai dan gym tampak semakin penuh oleh para anggota tim basket. Bahkan ketika pelatih memberi sambutan, banyak yang tampak tak terlalu mempedulikan dan memilih mengobrol dengan rekan lama yang tidak satu sekolah sejak lulus dari Teiko.

Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang menikmati keramaian, apalagi ia selalu tidak diperhatikan siapapun. Pemuda itu memilih duduk di depan gym, memandangi langit malam dengan beberapa butir salju yang turun dalam keheningan. Suasana hangat dari gym terasa sampai tempatnya duduk.

Perlahan ia merapatkan syal biru yang melilit lehernya. Mungkin seharusnya Kuroko tak datang. Mungkin seharusnya ia pergi ke rumah Kagami dan berpesta dengan timnya. Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko justru memutuskan datang ke Teiko.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Kuroko sontak menoleh dan menemukan Kise disampingnya, tersenyum dan menempelkan vanilla shake di pipinya.

"Untuk Kurokocchi…" ujarnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kuroko.

Kuroko mengambil vanilla shake itu. Tak peduli sejak tadi dia sudah meminum hampir empat gelas vanilla shake, ia tak akan pernah menolak minuman faforitnya itu. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Kise mengangguk sambil menengadah menatap langit. "Salju sudah turun. Apa Kurokocchi tak apa-apa duduk disini sendirian? Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, sebentar lagi game dimulai. Momocchi juga mencari-carimu."

Sambil menyesap minumannya, Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku lebih suka disini."

"Humm~ Kurokocchi banget." Tawa Kise pelan.

Sesaat mereka memilih diam, menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Kise menatap langit, Kuroko memandangi minumannya. Lima menit penuh hanya diisi oleh keheningan sampai akhirnya Kuroko bersin, membuat Kise terkekeh menatapnya lalu mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Kau kedinginan, Kurokocchi? Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Kuroko hanya menggeleng sambil merapatkan mantel putihnya. Ia memutuskan berdiri dan menatap Kise datar. "Aku lebih baik pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, aku tak berniat masuk ke dalam lagi."

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak perlu," Kuroko tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa." Kuroko membuang gelas vanilla shake ke tempat sampah dan berjalan meninggalkan Kise.

Di tempatnya duduk Kise hanya mampu memandangi punggung kecil Kuroko yang semakin menjauh. Ada perasaan aneh menyelimutinya, seakan-akan ia ingin meraih punggung itu, merengkuhnya erat karena tak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri disini.

Tapi Kise tak mungkin melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh melakukannya.

Mendadak Kise teringat bersin Kuroko. "Eh, kalau ternyata dia flu akan gawat! Lebih baik aku susul dan paling tidak kuantar sampai dia naik bus!" serunya spontan sambil menepuk kening.

Namun sebelum Kise melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar Kuroko, sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya. Kise menoleh dan ketika itu juga wajahnya berubah kaget karena Aomine berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kise?"

"A-aominecchi…" Kise berdiri canggung, memutuskan kontak mata dari Aomine sambil menelan ludah. Ia tak mau kedengaran takut, itu hanya akan membuat Aomine menertawakannya seperti dulu. Kise tak mau lagi diremehkan Aomine.

Beberapa detik Kise berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "A-aku ingin menyusul Kurokocchi. Ia pulang duluan, aku kira lebih baik kuantar dia sampai naik bus." Jawabnya.

Aomine mengangguk. "Apa Tetsu sakit?"

"Entah." Kise menatap ke arah dimana Kuroko pergi tadi. "Tapi tadi dia sempat bersin. Aku takut ia terkena flu, apalagi cuaca malam ini sangat dingin." Kise pun memutar tubuhnya. "Aku akan kembali kesini begitu Kurokocchi naik bus."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut,"

"Eh?" Kise kembali menatap Aomine heran.

Aomine tak memandanginya. Wajahnya menatap ke arah lain dan entah kenapa Kise bisa melihat rona merah di balik kulit gelap Aomine. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. "Disini sangat ramai, kalau bukan karena berjanji pada orang tua Satsuki untuk menemaninya, aku pasti sudah kabur. Jadi mungkin tidak masalah jika aku ikut denganmu menyusul Tetsu." Jawabnya pelan.

Untuk sedetik perasaan takut yang selalu Kise rasakan disamping Aomine pudar. Melihat pemuda congkak itu begitu canggung dan malu malam ini, Kise seakan menemukan sisi Aomine yang dulu dikenalnya. Aomine yang jujur akan perasaannya.

Kise tersenyum lembut, satu hal yang membuat Aomine mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. "Aominecchi…ternyata memang orang baik." Bisik Kise dan saat itulah degup jantung Aomine langsung berubah total.

Senyum yang bagai mentari itu… Senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada Aomine dulu… Malam ini senyum itu kembali muncul untuk Aomine. Membuat hatinya merasa tenang dan hangat.

Aomine merindukan senyuman itu. Sangat.

~OoOoO~

Salju turun semakin deras. Halte bus lumayan jauh dari Teiko, Kuroko harus berjalan selama lima belas menit dan ia masih harus menempuh setengah jarak lagi untuk segera sampai.

Jalan kota tampak ramai dengan lagu dan ornament natal. Setiap toko dipenuhi hiasan terang warna-warni. Semua orang berjalan bersama-sama dengan wajah bahagia, bersama keluarga mereka, kekasih, atau sekedar teman. Mungkin hanya Kuroko seorang yang melangkah sendirian. Tapi karena tak ada satupun yang akan menyadarinya, Kuroko tak terlalu peduli.

Langkahnya terhenti di convenient store pinggir jalan, tempat dimana sering ia kunjungi bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk membeli popsicle. Toko itu masih buka, cukup penuh dan Kuroko memandangi isi toko yang tak banyak berubah melalui kaca.

Rasanya ia merindukan masa-masa dulu. Ketika mereka berenam berhenti disini hanya untuk membeli popsicle. Bahkan Akashi yang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis pun selalu ikut bersama mereka.

Kuroko tersenyum, kembali merapatkan syalnya karena udara dingin merayap masuk ke lehernya.

'_Akashi-kun tidak datang._' Pikirnya.

Bukan berarti mengharapkan kedatangan Akashi, tapi sebelumnya Kuroko berpikir mungkin Akashi akan datang. Mungkin karena jarak dari Kyoto sangat jauh, jadi Akashi memilih tak datang. Tapi apa ia tidak pulang untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya?

Ah…tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuuro mau repot-repot pulang hanya untuk merayakan natal.

Lagu jingle natal mengalun dari dalam toko. Kuroko menatap layar televisi toko yang terlihat dari jendela, dimana ada seorang Santa tengah memberikan hadiah kepada anak-anak kecil yang menemuinya.

'_Apa hadiah yang kau siapkan untukku, Santa-kun?_' pikir Kuroko lagi. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin pemuda seusianya masih mempercayai Santa. Itu konyol.

Sebelum larut dalam kenangannya, Kuroko memutuskan kembali berjalan. Namun belum satu langkah ia bergerak, tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat sepasang mata heterokromatik merah-emas tengah menatapnya dingin, berjarak tepat dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia pemuda berambut merah, mengenakan mantel merah tua dan celana panjang hitam. Berdiri dengan gaya angkuh, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantel. Uap hangat tampak setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Kulitnya agak pucat, seperti sudah lama berada diluar.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya."

.

.

~To Be Continued~

.

**A/N ::**

Minna, halloo~ ^^

Panjang banget, ya? Semoga nggak pada bosen.

Untuk chapter kedua nanti mungkin akan kubuat agak lebih pendek sedikit. Atau mungkin sangat pendek? =_=a

Thanks for all reviewS, alertS, favS and followS.

.

**Balasan riview untuk yang anonim ^^ ::**

**Azure'czar** :: Haaii, terima kasih udah baca. Dan semoga chap awal ini bisa memenuhi rasa penasarana kamu, yaa.. Sebenernya aku sendiri ga yakin apakah pendeskripsian disini baik atau nggak. Aku serius merasa ini kepanjangan tapi setelah baca berulang-ulang tetap nggak nemu yang mana yang harus diringkasin. ToT Semoga menyukai ceritanya. ^^

.

**Himomo Senohara** :: Ini agak nge-angst? Bener deh sepertinya. Meski lebih cenderung ke hurt T^T Hint AkaKuro disini masih belum keliatan dan mungkin awal agak lebih banyak dengan slight hint. Tapi aq janji, AkaKuro still berjaya! Hidup Akakuro! hhihi makasih udah baca ^^

.

**Pisces** :: Buat pair apa? AkaKuro? AoKise? atau mereka berempat? hhehe ini udah aku lanjut chapter berikutnya dan semoga berkenan membacanta, yaa.. Makasih udah review di prolognya. ^^

.

Nahh~ Minna~

See you next chapter! Don't forget to review in this chapter nee~ ^^/


	3. Chapter 2 : They Are Hurt Each Other

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T fot Hurt**

**.**

**Special Thanks for Vampire Bluer, sukikawai-chan, Uzuchiha Go, Ze-Chan Seijurou, Kuroda Kazumi, Foschia Cielo, Azure'czar and all who read this story~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**They Are Hurt Each Other**

.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya."

.

"Kurokocchi mungkin belum jauh." Ujar Kise sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya seksama. Terlalu ramai malam ini, pasti akan sulit menemukan Kuroko jika ia tidak benar-benar menajamkan pandangannya. Mencari Kuroko ibarat mencari sebuah jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Bukan hal mudah, kan?

Aomine berjalan selangkah dibelakangnya. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang Kise ucapkan karena ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke segala toko yang ia lewati. Melihat pernak-pernik natal membuatnya terkenang masa kecilnya dulu. Dan ketika ia berjalan bersama Kise, membuatnya jadi larut dalam kenangan semasa SMP ketika mereka masih sangat dekat.

Saat Kise mendesah frustasi, barulah Aomine menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Kise menoleh kebelakang, "Aku sama sekali tak menemukannya-ssu!" serunya kemudian sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Entah kenapa Aomine tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat kekanakkan Kise. Sepertinya rasa canggung diantara mereka semakin menipis seiring berjalannya waktu malam ini.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita harus segera menuju halte bus. Mungkin Tetsu sudah disana."

"Ah, kau benar Aominecchi!" Kise menepuk tangannya dan kembali berjalan lebih dulu di depan Aomine. Namun baru beberapa ia melangkah, kakinya mendadak berhenti. Tubuh Kise sontak membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Tanpa bertanya, Aomine juga melihat apa yang Kise lihat.

Dihadapan mereka, cukup jauh dan mungkin apa yang mereka lihat tak akan menyadarinya. Disana, di depan convenient store, mereka melihat Akashi dan Kuroko berdiri saling berpandangan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tak ada satupun dari Aomine atau Kise yang bisa menerkanya.

Aomine mengingat apa yang Midorima katakan tadi. Hari ini, Akuaris, Virgo, Gemini dan Sagitaruis berada di posisi akhir secara berurutan di Oha-asa. Ia pun berharap tak ada hal buruk terjadi.

Apa ini maksud Midorima? Sesuatu akan terjadi, kah?

"Akashicchi…kukira dia tak akan datang…" bisik Kise tertahan.

Aomine tak menanggapi, matanya lurus memandangi Kuroko dan Akashi. Itulah yang ingin Aomine katakan tadi di gym, saat mereka menanyakan Kuroko. Aomine kira Kuroko tak akan datang karena Akashi mungkin akan datang. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai sahabat Kuroko dulu, Aomine bisa menebak perasaan Kuroko meski anak itu tak pernah mengatakan atau menunjukkan apapun. Apalagi setelah final Winter Cup waktu itu, Kuroko jelas sekali terpukul karena Akashi mengabaikannya.

Dan kini ia menemukan Kuroko tengah berhadapan dengan Akashi… Apa yang akan terjadi? Aomine tentu merasa cemas.

.

"Sudah beberapa minggu setelah Winter Cup berakhir," Akashi mulai berbicara karena sejak dua menit lalu Kuroko tak mengatakan apapun dan mereka saling diam. Pemuda itu melirik ke jalan dimana dua buah mobil melintas hati-hati dan melanjutkan, "Tak kukira akan berpapasan denganmu disini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untuk sejenak ia hanya diam dan berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang kacau. Akashi berdiri tepat disampingnya, Kuroko bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint yang khas dari tubuh Akashi. Aroma mint yang ia rindukan.

"Apa pesta natalnya sudah selesai?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

"Kukira belum."

"Ooh." Hanya itu balasan Akashi dan keheningan kembali mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Semua pejalan kaki yang melintasi sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan gelagat kedua pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

Diam-diam Kuroko melirik Akashi, memandangi sudut samping pemuda itu seksama. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama terakhir kali Kuroko memandangi wajah itu lekat-lekat.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi melirik Kuroko dingin.

"Apa Akashi-kun akan datang ke Teiko?"

"Tidak." Akashi kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Kenapa? Bukankah Akashi-kun berkeliaran disini karena akan datang ke acara natal di Teiko?"

Akashi tersenyum merendahkan, "Aku tak memiliki keinginan datang kesana, Tetsuya. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Lagipula tak ada alasan aku untuk datang karena kupikir kau akan datang. Dari banyak orang disana, hanya kau satu-satunya yang tak mau kulihat." Satu jawaban itu membuat hati Kuroko seakan-akan ditancap pisau. Hati Kuroko langsung teriris karena jawaban Akashi.

Pemuda itu menatap Kuroko lagi, memandangi pemuda yang kini menunduk dengan wajah kosong. Akashi bisa menebak apa yang Kuroko pikirkan dengan mudah. Anak itu pasti terluka. Pasti sakit hati karena kata-katanya tadi.

Akashi sengaja mengatakannya.

"Apa kau sakit hati mendengarnya, Tetsuya?" Senyumnya tersungging dingin.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ini mirip dengan mimpi yang sering dialaminya. Rasa dingin merayap dari kakinya dan mulai naik ke seluruh tubuh. Giginya bergemeletuk dan tubuhnya gemetar. Sesak, sakit, terluka—perasaan Kuroko campur aduk sekarang.

"Tapi karena kau sepertinya sudah mau pulang, kurasa aku bisa datang kesana." Akashi tersenyum lagi dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat dan menepuk kepala pemuda itu lembut. "Dan kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu secara tak sengaja, Tetsuya."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit dan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Perlahan Kuroko mengangkat wajah, memberanikan diri menatap mata Akashi dan menyunggingkan satu senyum penuh luka.

Senyum yang membuat hati Akashi tercekat sempurna.

"Aku berharap…apa yang Akashi-kun harapkan di dengar Santa dan ini menjadi terakhir kali kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja seperti ini." Suara Kuroko bergetar menahan tangis yang nyaris keluar.

Buru-buru Kuroko menatap ke arah lain, merapatkan mantel putihnya dan meniup tangannya yang gemetaran. "Akashi-kun…"

Akashi masih memandangi Kuroko.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Akashi-kun benar-benar membenciku seperti ini." Bisiknya kemudian dan langsung mengambil satu langkah untuk meninggalkan Akashi yang tercengang.

Begitu Kuroko melewatinya, Akashi tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya bagai dipasung di aspal, bahkan ia tak mampu menoleh meski sebenarnya kini hatinya menjerit. Akashi yang sebenarnya ingin berpaling, meraih tangan Kuroko, memeluknya dan meminta maaf atas semua ucapan kejam yang ia katakan tadi.

Akashi tak pernah membencinya.

Tapi Akashi tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak boleh melakukannya! Jika sekali saja ia melepas perasaan itu bebas, maka Akashi tahu ia tak akan bisa berhenti. Bagaimanapun juga ia dan Kuroko tak bisa bersama. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh di lapangan. Tak ada alasan bagi Akashi untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Kuroko.

Sejak awal Akashi sudah menyerah terhadap perasaannya kepada Kuroko.

.

Kise dan Aomine masih memperhatikan Akashi dan Kuroko yang tampak berbicara serius. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka lihat Kuroko, dengan langkah goyah, berjalan melewati Akashi yang membatu.

Saat itu Kise seakan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Aomine membuyarkan lamunan Kise.

Pemuda itu merenung sejenak, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Aku…ingin menyusul Kurokocchi." Jawabnya pelan tanpa mengetahui ada sinar terluka di kedua iris biru gelap milik Aomine.

Aomine menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku tak paham…kenapa kau begitu menyukai Tetsu." Bisiknya yang sontak membuat Kise berpaling dan menatapnya kaget. Kise tak pernah mengetahui bahwa Aomine bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Selama ini, selama mereka saling mengenal, sekalipun Kise tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya mengenai Kuroko. Kise terlalu takut persahabatannya hancur jika rasa cinta yang terlarang itu mengusik. Jadi Kise memilih memendamnya diam-diam.

Tapi sekarang rasanya mustahil menutupinya. Aomine bisa menebaknya. Mungkin Aomine memang bodoh, tapi untuk kali ini ia ternyata menjadi sedikit lebih pintar dan peka.

Kise kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aominecchi tak akan paham."

"Eh?"

Kini Kise menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum yang sarat dengan luka. "Aominecchi belum pernah jatuh cinta, jadi tak akan paham dengan apa yang kurasakan terhadap Kurokocchi." Ujarnya.

Kise melanjutkan, "Bagiku, asal bisa melihat Kurokocchi tersenyum tulus atau bebas dari rasa terluka, itu sudah cukup. Aku ingin melindunginya semampuku karena itu aku ingin selalu ada disisinya. Aku menginginkan senyum Kurokocchi untukku sepenuhnya. Aominecchi tak akan paham perasaan ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kise melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Aomine yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Kedua tangan Aomine mengepal. Ia tak terima dengan ucapan Kise.

'_Aominecchi tidak akan paham, Aominecchi belum pernah jatuh cinta–katanya? Lalu perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku menginginkan senyumannya hanya untukku sendiri ini apa? Bukankah itu sama saja dengannya yang mengharapkan senyum Tetsu…?_' Kini hati Aomine berkecamuk. Ia jelas-jelas terluka.

.

"Akashicchi~"

Akashi menatap Kise yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ryouta?"

Kise tersenyum, "Tak kusangka bertemu Akashicchi disini. Kau akan datang ke Teiko, kan? Kebetulan acaranya belum selesai. Kalau aku…aku akan mengantar Kurokocchi sampai halte bus. Kelihatannya Kurokocchi agak flu jadi aku khawatir." Kise mengatakan itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, tak memberi kesempatan Akashi untuk bertanya.

Ditepuknya pundak Akashi, "Sampai nanti." Bisiknya seraya berjalan melewati Akashi. "Kurokocchi, tunggu aku!" serunya kemudian, berharap Kuroko yang masih terlihat di trotoar bisa mendengarnya. Kise segera berlari menyusul pemuda itu sebelum ia menghilang di balik kerumunan pejalan kaki.

Barulah Akashi bisa bergerak. Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kise menghampiri Kuroko. Kise tersenyum lembut, melepaskan syalnya dan melilitkannya di leher Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Kuroko.

"Aku tak mau Kurokocchi kenapa-kenapa. Jadi biar kuantar sampai kau naik bus." Ujar Kise sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko tak menjawab, membiarkan Kise memperlakukannya sesukanya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke tempat dimana Akashi masih berdiri dan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kuroko juga melihat Aomine berdiri lebih jauh di belakang Akashi.

Sebelum hatinya semakin terluka lebih jauh, Kuroko segera menoleh ke depan dan kembali melangkah beriringan dengan Kise yang mulai sibuk berbicara panjang lebar untuk mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

Salju turun semakin deras, jingle natal terdengar dari berbagai arah, bermacam-macam kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan terpancar dari semua orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Namun entah kenapa, di malam yang begitu indah ini, hati Kuroko, Kise, Aomine dan Akashi sama-sama terasa kosong.

Hampa.

Dingin.

Hancur…

Mereka berempat sama-sama merasakan luka yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

~OoOoO~

Suara pantulan bola, decitan sepatu basket, menjadi hal yang lumrah jika tengah berada di dalam gym Teiko Gakuen. Para anggota pertama selalu berlatih tanding dengan sesama anggota. Gym yang terbilang sangat luas itu biasa dibagi dalam dua atau tiga bagian untuk saling berlatih tanding.

Biasanya, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai dipisah dalam tiap regu untuk bisa mengenali kemampuan masing-masing lawan. Kebetulan sekali siang ini Kuroko harus berhadapan dengan Kise. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Kuroko yang hanya seorang spesialis operan.

Kise nyengir ketika melirik Kuroko memotong operan regunya dan memilih mendribble bola basket itu menuju ring. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kise dengan mudah menyusul Kuroko dan menghadangnya. Kedua bola mata berwarna madu dan biru itu saling berpandangan. Kuroko menatap Kise serius. Kise tersenyum meledek.

"Coba lewati aku, maka akan kutraktir Kurokocchi vanilla shake."

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia membungkuk cepat untuk mengelak dari Kise yang bisa membaca gerakannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu hampir saja mengambil alih bola basket kalau saja Kuroko tak langsung menangkap bolanya dan meloncat cukup kuat sambil melempar bola.

"Waaa~" Kise terpana menatap bola yang melayang melewatinya, menuju ring. Tapi…

DUKK. Bola itu mengenai pinggiran ring dan terpantul keluar lapangan. Suatu hal yang membuat Kuroko sukses dimarahi anggota regunya dan membuat Kise tertawa geli.

Kuroko berdiri mematung sejenak. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan pergelangan kakinya. Seperti terkilir. Mungkin karena loncatan tadi. Tapi Kuroko tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Jika seseorang tahu, apalagi Kise, bisa-bisa ia terjebak situasi yang berisik. Tahu sendiri seberlebihan apa Kise terhadapnya.

"Oke! Ganti! Regu A dan B bisa istirahat!" Pelatih akhirnya berteriak. Regu Kuroko dan Kise pun berjalan keluar dari lapangan, membiarkan dua regu yang kini beranggotakan Aomine dan Murasakibara masuk ke lapangan untuk mulai berlatih tanding.

Di pinggir lapangan, Kuroko memanjangkan kedua kakinya sambil meneguk air mineral dari botolnya cepat. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari keningnya, mengalir ke dagu dan jatuh di lantai kayu. Nafas Kuroko tampak terengah-engah bermain dalam satu putaran.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah handuk dingin sudah terjatuh di atas kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, menarik handuk itu dari kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping dimana telah berdiri seorang Akashi yang menatap lurus ke lapangan dengan wajah serius.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Dinginkan kepalamu." Perintah Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk dan meletakkan handuk itu kembali di kepalanya. Rasanya sejuk sekali, seperti berada di surga. Oke, katakan Kuroko berlebihan. Tapi kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya ditutupi handuk dingin sehabis berolah raga, kan?

Masih berdiri, Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko diam-diam. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko kembali menengadah menatapnya. "Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Ikut aku." Akashi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih duduk di lantai gym.

Dengan wajah datar dan penuh tanda tanya di pikirannya, Kuroko pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Akashi. Tak ada yang Akashi katakan ketika ia berjalan melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan gym dengan gedung utama Teiko.

Sekuat mungkin, menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya, Kuroko menyamai langkah Akashi. "Akashi-kun, kita akan kemana?"

"Jangan bicara. Ikuti aku."

Perintah yang absolut.

Kuroko memilih membisu ketika mereka berdua sama-sama masuk ke gedung utama sekolah. Koridor sepi siang itu, hanya mereka yang memiliki kegiatan tambahan yang masih ada di sekolah.

Setelah hampir delapan menit berjalan, Akashi berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan masuk ke dalam. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mematung di depan pintu itu, ia pun tesenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya? Cepat masuk."

"Iya…" Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Ya. Ruang kesehatan.

Ruangan itu kosong. Akashi menarik sebuah kursi dan menepuk tempat tidur kosong seraya duduk di kursi itu. "Duduklah disini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku memerintahkanmu, Tetsuya." Tatapan mata Akashi kembali dingin ketika ia melirik Kuroko sinis.

Sambil menghela nafas, Kuroko pun tak berniat bertanya lagi. Segera ia naik di atas tempat tidur, duduk di pinggirannya dan perlahan tubuhnya kaku ketika Akashi, dengan lembut, mengangkat kedua kaki Kuroko naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"A-akashi…-kun…"

Akashi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia melepas sepatu Kuroko plus kaus kaki di kaki kirinya. Tatapan matanya tajam ketika menatap pergelangan kaki Kuroko yang memerah dan perlahan menekan bagian itu.

"Uhh.." Otomatis Kuroko meringis pelan.

"Kakimu terkilir." Bisik Akashi, menghela nafas. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati meja ruang kesehatan, menarik perlengkapan P3K dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ketika itu, Kuroko tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ada debaran aneh di dadanya hanya karena Akashi menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Kehangatan tangan Akashi seakan menjalar sampai ke wajahnya, membuatnya agak memerah. Kuroko memutuskan memunduk agar Akashi tak menyadarinya.

Ia tak sangka kalau Akashi akan menyadari kondisi kakinya. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa selama latihan tadi mungkin Akashi selalu memperhatikannya. Bolehkah Kuroko merasa senang hanya karena ini?

"Sudah selesai, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko mengangkat wajah, menatap pergelangan kakinya yang telah dibalut perban dan terasa dingin karena salep yang Akashi oleskan. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun…"

Akashi tersenyum lagi. Terlalu samar untuk Kuroko sadari. Perlahan pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah. Aku tak mau ada seorang pun anggotaku yang terluka. Khususnya anak sepertimu yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi, Tetsuya."

Debaran di dada Kuroko semakin kacau. Ia memutuskan menunduk sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun…karena memperhatikanku dengan baik."

"Itu tugasku sebagai kapten." Bisik Akashi.

.

.

Mendadak kedua mata Kuroko terbuka ketika suara dering jam weker memenuhi kamarnya. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Rasanya hangat. Sepertinya salju sudah berhenti.

Sambil mengucek kedua matanya, Kuroko beranjak bangun. Ia berjalan ke jendela kamar dan membuka tirai putih yang menutupinya. Tatapan matanya datar, menatap hamparan salju putih yang menyelimuti setiap atap dan ruas jalan.

Diam-diam ia menyentuh kepalanya. Entah kenapa, kehangatan tangan Akashi seakan-akan tertinggal disana, ketika Akashi menepuk kepalanya tadi. Tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja. Ketika Kuroko menepuk kepalanya sendiri, ia tak merasakan kehangatan apapun disana.

Pandangannya tampak tanpa emosi ketika ia teringat apa yang terjadi tadi malam ketika ia bertemu dengan Akashi di depan convenience store pinggir jalan dan mereka berpisah begitu saja.

"Jadi…yang tadi hanya mimpi ketika kami masih di Teiko…"

.

**-to be continued-**

.

**OMAKE I**

Pesta natal di rumah Kagami…

"Ya! Furihata, apa yang kau lakukan, temee! Jangan tumpahkan cola di atas meja nanti karpetnya kotor!"

Kagami menoleh ke arah Nigou yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas sofa, menggaruk kukunya disana. "Nigou, temeee! Jangan menggaruk di sofa! Kau bukan kucing!" jeritnya lagi sambil berusaha meraih Nigou.

Namun anjing kecil itu meloncat dan Kagami jatuh di atas sofa.

Riko tertawa, wajahnya memerah entah karena mabuk atau kenapa, padahal mereka sama sekali tak minum sake. "Bakagami-kun! Santai saja, jangan marah-marah~" godanya sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengibaskan tangannya, sedang satu tangan lain memotong cake strawberry yang dibawa Hyuuga.

Hyuuga sudah tertidur di lantai dengan Izuki yang tengah sibuk menggambar kumis kucing di wajahnya.

"Izuki Senpai! Jangan menggambar wajah orang yang tertidur!" teriak Kagami. Namun ia kehilangan tenaga untuk bergerak. Rasanya lelah sekali memperhatikan seisi apartemen sekaligus mengawasi semua anggota Seirin plus Nigou yang datang di pesta menyebalkan ini.

Rumah Kagami sudah tampak seperti tempat sampah. Berbagai bungkus makanan dan sisanya bertebaran dimana-mana. DVD playernya menyala dengan suara ribut karena Koganei dan Kyoshi asyik bernyany-nyanyi. Yang lain mengotori lantai dengan makanan. Sedangkan Nigou tak berhenti menggonggong seakan memanggil Kuroko. Hanya Mitobe yang sejak tadi sibuk memunguti sampah.

"Temeeeeee~" Rasanya Kagami ingin menangis saja sekarang.

.

**A/N :**

Ohisashiburi, minna! Pertama, InfiKiss ucapkan selamat hari raya idul adha bagi kalian yang merayakan. (Oke, ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan ff)

Lalu, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa chap ini membuat rasa penasaran minna terbayarkan? Aku harap. Maaf toh ujung-ujungnya momen AkaKuro hanya segini aja. T/\T

Mulai di chappie ini dan selanjutnya, di akhir akan aku selipkan sedikit Omake, yaa~ Buat hiburan aja, sii~ Ngga dibaca juga ngga terlalu masalah. ^^

.

**Balasan review untuk yang anonim :**

**Azure'czar : **Ini aku update lagi, semoga zura suka dan bisa memecahkan rasa penasaran di chap sebelumnya. Maaf agak sedikit, tapi chap depan kuusahakan lebih panjang. Makasih udah baca.. SEMANGAT! Hhehe

**Kuroda Kazumi : **Disini khusus AkaKuro, meski begitu AkaKuro-nya juga nggak banyak banget, si. Karena AkaKuro itu super pair, jadi aku mau jadiin yang paling gimanaaa gitu hubungannya /gimana apanya?/

Murachin pair sama snack, yaa? Kekeke kalo Midochi pair sama Takao. Nanti ada kok pair mereka meski ga ditonjolin banget ^^ Makasih udah baca yaa~

.

At least, thanks for read, reviews, alerts, follows and favs.. ^^

See you in the next chapter!

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	4. Chapter 3 : Everything Seems Difficult

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T for Hurt**

**.**

**Thanks for everyone's support. For read, reviews, follows and favs in previous chapters. I love you guys. Here the next chapter and hope you like it. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**When You Fallen in Love, Everything Seems Difficult**

**.**

Satu hari setelah natal dan sekolah diliburkan sampai menjelang tahun baru nanti. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Ketika sekolah libur, kegiatan klub libur, musim dingin tiba, maka artinya untuk LIBURAN! Untuk yang satu ini, Kagami tidak bisa berhenti merasa semangat.

Pasalnya, Riko mengatakan seusai tahun baru tim basket Seirin akan berlibur ke Hakuba selama tiga hari dua malam. Mereka akan menikmati wisata bermain ski yang langka dan soal penginapan, beruntung keluarga Izuki memiliki kerabat yang bisa dimintai tolong. Jadi mereka hanya perlu menyisihkan angpao tahun baru untuk biaya transportasi dan makan disana. Ini baru liburan yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko melirik Kagami yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Siang itu salju akhirnya berhenti dan matahari bersinar untuk mencairkan salju. Kuroko dan Kagami berniat datang ke lapangan umum untuk bermain basket, itupun jika lapangan tidak dipenuhi salju.

Nigou berada di dalam tas olah raga Kuroko, kelihatan enggan dengan cuaca yang tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Kagami-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Apa? Aku? Baik-baik saja," Mendadak ia gelagapan karena pertanyaan singkat Kuroko. Senyumnya tetap terkembang lebar dan polos. "Aku hanya memikirkan liburan kita ke Hakuba nanti dan tidak sabar untuk segera kesana. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa bermain ski, Kuroko?"

"Tidak." Kuroko kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik hanya bermain basket. Dan aku tidak terlalu jago bermain ski."

Kagami mengangguk santai. "Kapan terakhir kau bermain ski?"

"Ketika kelas lima SD."

Wajah Kagami berubah datar. Itu sih sudah lama sekali. Bahkan Kagami yakin Kuroko mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana cara bermain ski sekarang. Mungkin Kagami harus mengajarinya begitu mereka pergi ke Hakuba nanti. Oke, itu bukan ide buruk.

Keduanya sampai di lapangan umum, sama-sama melirik ke sebuah kepala biru tua yang tampak di balik semak-semak. Nigou, yang pertama sadar, langsung menggonggong cukup keras, membuat kepala itu bereaksi dan menoleh.

Mata Kagami terbelalak tak percaya saat menemukan Aomine. "Aomine!"

"Yo, Tetsu, Kagami. Aku kira kalian akan kesini jadi aku menunggu." Pemuda tinggi itu langsung berdiri, menepuk celana panjangnya yang kotor karena salju juga membersihkan mantel hitamnya.

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Melihat Aomine, membuatnya mengingat kenangan semalam ketika ia dan Akashi bertemu. Aomine ada disana, meski berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Tapi Kuroko berpikir mungkin Aomine bisa menebak sesuatu hanya dengan melihat keduanya semalam.

Apalagi Kise juga bersamanya. Melihat gelagat aneh Kise semalam ketika memaksa mengantar Kuroko pulang, membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa kedua temannya itu telah menyadari sesuatu antara dirinya dan Akashi.

Merasa ditatap, Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Tidak." Kuroko meletakkan tas olah raga di lapangan, membiarkan Nigou meloncat keluar dan berlari mengitari lapangan yang tampak basah karena salju yang mencair. Lalu ia kembali berdiri sambil memperhatikan lapangan.

Kagami berdecak sebal, "Kurasa kita tak bisa bermain basket hari ini."

"Kau bisa bermain jika kau ingin jatuh terpeleset." Ejek Aomine santai sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya duduk di lapangan. Ia bertopang dagu, menatap lurus ke depan dan tersenyum tipis.

Kagami dan Kuroko ikut duduk bersamanya. Untuk beberapa kesempatan, hanya Kagami dan Aomine yang berbicara. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal seputar basket dan pertandingan mereka. Sejak Aomine kalah, dia dan Kagami memang jadi sangat dekat. Kuroko sendiri merasa senang karena bagaimanapun Aomine dan Kagami adalah cahayanya.

Mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka, Kuroko duduk melipat kaki sambil memandangi Nigou yang terus berlarian.

Semalam itu memang seperti mimpi buruk. Jika saja rasa sakit yang Akashi buat dihatinya tak membekas, mungkin Kuroko akan benar-benar menganggap itu semua hanya mimpi.

~OoOoO~

Akashi masih mengingat dengan pasti kenangan ketika mereka masih menjadi siswa kelas satu di SMP Teiko. Hari dimana ia selesai dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya, Akashi pernah tak langsung menuju gym untuk berlatih. Pemuda bermata merah menyala itu memilih berjalan sebentar mengelilingi koridor sekolah.

Sampai suatu ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek, dengan rambut baby blue yang lembut yang tengah membawa setumpukan buku tebal. Akashi sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berjalan di dekatnya. Buku-buku itu jatuh berhamburan di koridor, membuat perhatian siswa yang ada disana teralih ke tempat mereka berdua.

Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya diam. Ia menunduk dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Akashi sendiri tetap berdiri angkuh memandanginya, tak ada niat meminta maaf atau membantu sama sekali.

Setelah selesai menyusun kembali bukunya, ia berdiri. Dan untuk pertama kali kedua iris biru laut itu bertemu dengan iris merah Akashi. Detik itu juga Akashi merasakan ketertarikan yang aneh dari sinar mata pemuda kecil itu.

Ekspresi wajahnya kosong, tidak menunjukkan ia marah atau masa bodoh. Akashi kala itu tak mampu menebak apa yang anak itu pikirkan terhadapnya.

"Maaf." Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan si rambut biru. Suaranya tenang, lembut, seperti angin musim semi. Membuat Akashi secara spontan mengingat bagaimana lembutnya suara desiran ombak.

Katakan Akashi berlebihan. Tapi itulah nyatanya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengangguk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Ketika Akashi menoleh untuk melihatnya, pemuda itu sudah menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Akashi.

Sejak hari itu, semua terlihat berbeda bagi Akashi. Setiap kali ia melewati koridor itu, ia akan mencari-cari si pemuda berambut biru, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun harapan itu berakhir ketika dua minggu Akashi tak kunjung menemukannya.

Suatu hari, ketika tengah iseng berjalan masuk ke gym di saat jam pelajaran olah raga, disana Akashi menemukan pemuda itu. Berbalut seragam olah raga yang agak kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya, berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, menanti bola datang kepadanya. Wajahnya kali ini fokus dan Akashi tak bisa melepaskan pandangan kepadanya.

Pemuda ini tidak berbakat. Setiap kali ia mendapatkan bola, tim lawan bisa dengan mudah merebutnya. Ketika ia melakukan tembakan, ia selalu gagal dan mendapat omelan rekan satu timnya. Namun ada satu hal yang Akashi sadari, yakni setiap pemuda itu menerima bola dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, bola itu meluncur sangat cepat ke rekannya dan dengan mudah melakukan tembakan.

Keajaiban… Anak itu memiliki kemampuan tak terduga…

Akashi pun memutuskannya. Hari itu, seusai jam pelajaran olah raga, Akashi sengaja menunggu dia di belakang gym.

"Kau, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap Akashi datar. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi memperhatikannya seksama. Dengan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis itu, pantas saja tanpa orang duga ia bisa mengoper bola dengan mudah dan akurat. Anak ini memiliki kemampuan misdirection yang mengaggumkan.

"Kuroko-kun, maukah kau bergabung di tim basket Teiko?"

Dan satu pertanyaan itulah yang pada akhirnya merubah hidup Kuroko. Merubah perasaan Akashi. Semua berawal hanya dari sana.

~OoOoO~

"Hakuba?" Kedua mata Kise berbinar saat mendengar Aomine mengatakan tempat itu. Segera ia berdiri penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ini akan jadi liburan yang keren!"

Midorima duduk di samping Aomine, di sebuah winter café pinggir jalan yang penuh dengan hiasan tahun baru. Ia menyesap oshiruko kebanggaannya, tak peduli kalau hampir semua temannya memesan kopi hangat dari café itu.

"Oke, aku tak berpikir kau mengatakannya untuk membuat kami tertarik kesana juga, kan?" tuduh Midorima sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap Aomine curiga.

Yang ditatap tampak masa bodoh, ia menyeruput cappuccino hangatnya pelan-pelan. "Kenapa? Kelihatannya asyik. Lagipula anak-anak Seirin juga kesana. Bukankah ini menarik? Kiseki no Sedai melawan Seirin?" Pemuda itu terkekeh aneh sambil melirik Midorima, sadar bahwa sang maniak horoskop itu terdengar tertarik.

Tapi Midorima segera menggeleng. "Tak ada lapangan basket di Hakuba, nanodayo. Kau seharusnya tahu itu."

"Cih."

Murasakibara satu-satunya yang tetap sibuk mengunyah momogi rasa jagung bakar miliknya. Entah sudah yang keberapa bungkus, tapi kantong yang ia bawa masih tampak penuh. "Yum~Yum~ Apa Aka-chin akan ikut juga, Mine-chin?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

Aomine langsung terdiam. Ia memutar-mutar jemarinya di atas meja sambil berpikir dengan wajah bingung. "Aku tak memberi tahu Akashi. Lagipula kukira ia tak akan mau datang." Jawabnya sambil melirik Kise yang entah kenapa mendadak diam. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akashi dan Kuroko. Jadi sepertinya bukan hal baik jika mempertemukan mereka berdua sekarang.

Jelas Midorima yang peka menyadari arti saling tatap antara Aomine dan Kise. "Jadi, sesuatu terjadi, kan? Di malam natal kemarin?" tebaknya cepat.

Kise nyaris tersedak. Ia langsung tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu meski sebenarnya itu mustahil. "Umm~ Tidak juga-ssu. Memang aku dan Aominecchi pergi mengantar Kurokocchi pulang, tapi hanya itu saja. Tak ada yang terjadi."

Midorima hanya memutar bola matanya enggan. Ia tahu Kise berbohong.

"Jadi," Aomine kembali bicara, "Apa kalian berminat ikut?"

"Sudah pasti!" Kise kembali ceria dan tersenyum semangat menatap Aomine. "Ini mungkin menjadi liburan pertama yang kita jalani bersama setelah lulus dari Teiko. Aku sangat menantikannya." Ujarnya ceria dan membuat satu senyum tulus pun muncul di wajah Aomine.

Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu ikut nyengir sekenanya kepada Kise. "Kau benar, aku juga menunggunya." Timpalnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi curiga yang kini sudah dimunculkan oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima yang menonton keduanya dalam diam.

~OoOoO~

Hakuba, terletak sekitar 350km dari Tokyo. Dari Nagano, membutuhkan waktu satu jam perjalanan. Tentu bukan tempat yang dikatakan dekat. Yah paling tidak Aida-san, ayah Riko, berbaik hati meminjamkan van keluarga mereka untuk alat transportasi dan mengantar mereka semua sampai Hakuba. Meski memakan waktu, toh pada akhirnya mereka semua sampai di tempat itu.

Mata semua anggota Seirin berbinar saat menatap hamparan karpet putih yang luas membentang di hadapan mereka. Semuanya dibalut baju tebal serta topi rajutan. Bahkan Kuroko, dengan postur tubuhnya yang kecil, tampak tenggelam dibalik syal tebal yang melindungi lehernya.

"SAMPAAAII!" Koganei dan Furihata yang pertama berteriak kegirangan. Koganei sempat berlari mendahului yang lain, menuju jalan masuk ke penginapan kerabat Izuki. Namun Senpai itu mendadak jatuh berguling di atas salju karena terpeleset.

Kiyoshi tertawa lebar, "Hei, hei, Koganei! Kita masih baru sampai, jangan membuat lelucon tak berguna!"

"Berisik kau, Kiyoshi!"

"Ayo masuk. Kita tetap harus melakukan pembagian kamar." Izuki memimpin dan mengajak semua rekannya masuk ke wilayah penginapan.

Kagami berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko. Dia menatap kebawah untuk melihat Kuroko. Dari balik syal tebal yang melindungi setengah dagunya, Kagami bisa melihat rona merah di kulit pucat Kuroko. Uap hangat pun muncul setiap kali anak itu menghembuskan nafas.

Sadar akan diperhatikan, Kuroko menengadah dengan wajah sebal. "Apa?" sungutnya datar.

Kagami sontak terkekeh, menepuk kepala Kuroko yang ditutupi topi rajutan biru laut. "Kau kelihatan lucu sekali, Kuroko." Godanya polos.

"Udara dingin seperti ini tidak pernah bersahabat denganku, Kagami-kun."

Pembicaraan Kagami dan Kuroko terputus saat Izuki sudah memberi aba-aba agar mereka jangan membuat keributan. Izuki membuka pintu. Namun saat pintu kayu penginapan terbuka, wajahnya memucat karena sambutan yang tidak biasa. Bukan hanya Izuki, hampir semua anak Seirin pun tercengang ketika melihat lima pemuda berdiri di balik pintu, menyambut mereka semua dengan senyum semangat.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Takao.

"Irrashaimaseeeee!"

"WUAAAA!"

~OoOoO~

Izuki sengaja memesan tiga kamar-kamar yang luas mengingat anggota Seirin tidak sedikit. Satu kamar ditempati oleh empat sampai lima orang. Sialnya, karena kelima tamu tak diundang itu ikut, pada akhirnya jumlah kamar yang tersisa pun berkurang. Menyebabkan mau tak mau satu kamar harus dihuni tujuh orang saja. Akhirnya Kagami dan Kuroko harus berada di kamar yang sama dengan Kisedai plus Takao.

Sempit, itu yang langsung terlintas di benak Kagami. Bayangkan saja, satu kamar harus diisi oleh tujuh futon yang saling berhimpitan. Pasti akan sesak sekali.

Kuroko sudah meletakkan tasnya di atas futon di samping Kise. Ia merasa sangat lelah ditambah harus menikmati liburan yang super ramai karena bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Kurokocchi, kau baik-baik saja?" Kise berbaring telungkup di samping Kuroko. "Kau pucat sekali, bahkan memakai baju setebal itu. Apa tidak kepanasan?" lanjutnya keheranan.

Aomine terkekeh melihat Kuroko yang perlahan melepas satu persatu bajunya. "Tetsu tak suka dingin."

"Uuh~ Tapi Kurokocchi manis sekali dengan baju tebal-ssu!"

"Jangan berisik, Kise-kun." Kuroko sedang berada dalam posisi bad-mood. Ia meletakkan topi rajut dan syal super tebalnya di atas selimut lalu merebahkan diri disana. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan mengabaikan celotehan berisik Kise yang terus menghawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Paling tidak, Akashi tidak ikut.

"Kuroko-kun," Takao berbaring di dekat Kuroko, futonnya bersebrangan dengan milik Kuroko. "Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa hanya Akashi-kun yang tidak ada disini?" godanya iseng yang sontak membuat keempat anggota Kisedai lainnya tersentak.

Midorima segera menarik Takao, menatapnya marah, "Bakaooo~ Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara macam-macam jika kau ingin ikut denganku, nano dayo!"

Tapi tanpa takut, Takao malah tertawa. "Lho..lho? Ada apa, Shin-chan? Bukannya tadi Shin-chan sendiri yang mengatakan, kuharap Kuroko tidak bertanya soal Akashi nanodayo." Ujarnya sambil menirukan gaya bahasa Midorima semampunya. Yang sontak membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa sedangkan wajah Midorima merona malu.

"Berisik, Bakao!"

Suasan semakin menghangat karena ucapan Takao, membuat senyum Kuroko pun muncul. Memang ia agak terkejut dengan ucapan Takao tadi, tapi toh akhirnya suasana kembali merasa tenang. Mereka semua pada akhirnya mengobrol, hanya Murasakibara satu-satunya yang tetap asyik memakan momoginya.

Kehangatan seperti ini membuat Kuroko membayangkan, apa ini yang akan terjadi jika Kiseki no Sedai juga seperti mereka? Anggota Kiseki no Sedai terkadang memang melakukan latihan di luar, menginap di penginapan gunung atau pantai. Mereka sering mengobrol sampai larut dan baru tidur ketika Akashi memerintahkan untuk segera tidur.

Sudah lama sekali Kuroko tidak merasakan kehangatan dari rekan lamanya itu.

Dan mau tak mau satu pikiran pun melintas, '_Jika saja Akashi-kun juga ada disini. Apa akan tampak hangat seperti ini?_'

Sebelum hatinya kembali kacau, Kuroko langsung beranjak bangun tanpa seorangpun menyadarinya. Dan diam-diam ia menyelinap keluar kamar untuk sekedar mencari udara segar.

.

"TETSUYAAAAAA!"

Mendadak pintu geser itu terbuka lebar. Semua mata orang yang ada di dalam kamar tertuju pada Ogiwara yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tercengang. Pemuda itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya keheranan.

"Lho, lho? Mana Tetsuya?"

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Aomine untuk sadar. "OGIWARA! Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Diliriknya Aomine santai. "Kenapa? Aku mencari Tetsuya? Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak Seirin dan baru tahu kalau Seirin juga menginap disini." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi mana Tetsuya? Kok tidak ada?"

"Tunggu!" Aomine tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara dulu. Ia berdiri, mendekati Ogiwara dan menatapnya cemas. "Apa kau sendirian? Apa kau bersama keluargamu? Atau…"

Kening Ogiwara langsung mengkerut. "Kenapa, Aomine-kun? Kau kelihatan panik. Oh, iya, aku datang kesini dengan anggota Rakuzan yang lain. Kami sampai kemarin siang. Akashi juga ikut."

DEG. Kise yang pertama bereaksi saat nama itu disebut.

"Dimana Kurokocchi?"

Murasakibara menatap Kise datar. "Tadi Kuro-chin berjalan keluar, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mungkin Kuro-chin berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan."

"Kapan dia keluar?!" Kagami yang berteriak frustasi sekarang.

Kise tak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya cemas bukan main dan langsung mendorong Ogiwara menyingkir dari pintu. Kise berlari meninggalkan kamar secepat yang ia bisa, membuat semuanya otomatis keheranan dengan reaksi berlebihannya.

"KISE!" Aomine cukup cepat untuk menangkap ekspresi di wajah Kise. Ia memutuskan segera menyusul Kise.

Kise sangat cepat, ia berlari di koridor penginapan. Tapi Aomine jauh lebih cepat darinya, dengan mudah ia bisa segera menangkap tangan Kise dan menghentikan larinya. Buru-buru Kise menoleh dengan wajah marah, mengisyaratkan kepada Aomine untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Aomine tak bergeming. "Kise, diamlah!"

"Aominecchi!"

Cengkraman Aomine perlahan terlepas ketika ia tahu Kise tak akan lari lagi. Wajah Aomine tampak dingin ketika memandangi Kise. Ada sinar yang tak bisa Kise jelaskan terlihat dari matanya.

"Aominecchi…?"

"Untuk kali ini, jangan ikut campur dengan Tetsu dan Akashi. Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?" tanyanya dingin. Aomine berkacak pinggang sambil menghela nafas, lalu menatap Kise lagi, "Kau benar-benar pengganggu, Kise."

Kedua mata Kise terbelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan Aomine. Ia tak terima dikatakan pengganggu. Bagaimanapun juga yang ia rasakan terhadap Kuroko murni cinta. Apa salahnya jika ia ingin menghindarkan Kuroko dari Akashi agar Kuroko tidak terluka lagi?

Malam natal itu tak bisa hilang dari ingatan Kise, ketika kedua mata Kuroko memancarkan luka setelah bicara dengan Akashi.

Tatapan mata Kise kini berubah sedih ketika ia bersandar di tembok penginapan, menatap lurus ke lantai kayu. "Aominecchi…mungkin kau benar, aku hanya pengganggu, padahal belum tentu Kurokocchi merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi perasaan ini juga tak bisa kuhentikan begitu saja."

Diam-diam Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan, emosi mulai menyulut hatinya. "Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, apa hanya itu yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Eh?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kise kelihatan bingung, Aomine jelas sekali marah. Langkah Aomine kini tertuju ke tempat Kise, ia menumpukan telapak tangannya di samping kepala Kise, mempertipis jarak keduanya dan membiarkan tatapan mata mereka saling mendominasi.

"A-aominecchi…?"

"Kise, kau bodoh." Bisik Aomine. Suaranya sarat dengan luka dan dari jarak sedekat itu Kise bisa melihat sinar mata Aomine yang kelihatan sedih. "Jika memang Tetsu dan Akashi harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka, maka kau tak bisa selalu menghalanginya. Mereka juga harus menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka."

"A-aku tau…" Suara Kise memelan, ia menunduk lagi, "Tapi aku tak mau Kurokocchi terluka. Apa aku salah? Aku menyukai Kurokocchi, apa ini salah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak."

Kise terlonjak kaget saat mendengar jawaban Aomine. Ia kembali menatap kedua iris biru gelap Aomine dalam-dalam.

Aomine tersenyum tipis, "Tapi kau hanya akan terluka, Kise. Tetsu…dia selalu menatap Akashi. Bagi Tetsu, sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang, hanya ada Akashi—bukan kau."

DEG. Kise tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi sekarang.

"Jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu tentang ini." Aomine melepaskan Kise dan menatap ke arah lain, ia enggan menatap mata Kise. "Tapi, Kise. Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang juga harus kau sadari, bahwa cinta yang kau rasakan itu bukan hanya milikmu."

"Aominecchi, maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang aku tak akan paham karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, kan?" Aomine terkekeh meremehkan, melirik Kise datar, "Tapi kau salah. Aku pun tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Kise menelan ludah. Kedua matanya mengejap tak percaya dengan apa yang Aomine katakan. Aomine jatuh cinta? Selain dengan basket, apa mungkin ia pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Siapa?

Buru-buru Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Kurokocchi…kan?" Suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan.

Aomine nyaris saja meledak dalam tawa karena pertanyaan itu. Ditepuknya kepala Kise yang tak menghadap ke wajahnya. Wajah Kise jelas sekali panik dan melihat itu hanya membuat Aomine semakin merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kise, bodoh. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Tak ada satupun yang keluar dari bibir Kise. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Aomine. Dengan pelan, ia menatap Aomine yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya, tapi matanya jauh lebih terluka dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang terserah padamu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak peduli." Lanjut Aomine dingin dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Kise, kembali ke kamar mereka.

Tubuh Kise masih kaku, kedua kakinya gemetar. Setelah beberapa detik membatu, akhirnya kedua kakinya kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Tubuh Kise merosot dan ia jatuh duduk di lantai.

Wajahnya pucat. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Pelan-pelan Kise menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup sangat cepat. Udara terasa panas disekitarnya tapi itu bukan berarti ia merasakan cinta yang sama terhadap Aomine.

Ia hanya terkejut. Itu saja.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Aomine akan mencintainya…

.

**To Be Continued~**

.

**OMAKE II**

"Heee? Penuh?!" Kedua mata Kise membulat hilang harapan ketika bibi penginapan mengatakan bahwa penginapan mereka sudah penuh. Yang tersisa tinggal tiga ruangan yang terlanjur dipesan oleh keponakannya dari Tokyo.

Diliriknya Aomine. "Kau tidak salah tempat kan, Aominecchi? Mereka akan menginap di Izuki Ressort, kan?"

"Kalau tidak salah Kagami bilang begitu." Aomine berusaha mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kagami tempo hari, ketika ia bertanya di penginapan mana anak-anak Seirin akan menginap.

Bibi penginapan tampak tidak enak. "Bagaimana kalau kami sarankan sebuah penginapan lain?"

"Aku tak mau berjalan lagi." Tiba-tiba Midorima duduk di atas lantai kayu.

"Shin-chan, jangan aneh! Kita harus mencari penginapan lain!"

"Aku juga tidak mau." Murasakibara ikut-kutan duduk di lantai sambil menggigit momogi coklatnya besar-besar. Takao memaksanya berdiri, tapi pemuda super tinggi itu bersikap seakan-akan ia tak mendengar omelan Takao.

Kise dan Aomine menghela nafas. Lalu terdiam sejenak. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan satu ide konyol pun muncul di kepala mereka. Sepertinya ide yang sama, karena ketika mereka saling bertatapan, mereka saling melempar senyum iseng.

"Ah, Bibi, sebenarnya kami ada hubungan dengan tim basket Seirin." Ujar Aomine sekenanya dan sang pemilik penginapan langsung tampak bingung.

"Tapi_"

Kise menepuk meja resepsionis. "Bibi! Berikan kami kamar yang dipesan anak-anak Seirin! Kami akan berbagi kamar dengan mereka. Sempit tidak masalah, deh. Yang penting kami HARUS menginap disini apapun yang terjadi!" Dan bibi penginapan itu tercengang, ia tak bisa mengelak ddari permintaan Kise…

**.**

**A/N :**

Fast update, kah? Hhehe

Sebenernya sih story ini udah rampung sampai chapter 6, tapi aku suka kesulitan nyuri waktu untuk post ditengah kesibukan yang nggak jelas. Oke, abaikan curhatan ini.

Di chapter ini nggak ada AkaKuro, yaa? Gomen. Hontou ni gomenasai… =/\=

Tapi inilah chapter yang memulai berbagai konflik antara AoKise. Dan di chapter depan barulah awal konflik sebenarnya bagi AkaKuro. Jadi bagi mereka yang belum paham akar permasalahan kenapa bisa begini-begitu, mohon sabar menunggu. Tambahan, AkaKuro akan selalu jadi yang terakhir. /maksudnya?/ gatauuu~

.

**Special thanks for reviewers ::**

**Foschia Cielo, Azure'czar, Sukikawai-chan, dee-mocchan, Yuna Seijuurou, Kuroda Kazumi, Myadorabletetsuya.**

.

See you in the next chapter!

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	5. Chapter 4 : My Heart Call You

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T for Hurt**

**.**

**Thanks for everyone's support. For read, reviews, follows and favs in previous chapters. I love you guys. Here the next chapter and hope you like it. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4  
**

**My Heart Call You**

Ini dingin. Kuroko mempererat mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram kedua lengan kurus itu sambil menengadah menatap langit cerah. Meski langit berwarna biru terang, hamparan salju di sekitar penginapan tetap bisa membuatnya kedinginan.

Tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma salju dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Sedikitnya ia merasa rileks karena bisa menikmati liburan ini.

Kuroko berdiri bersandar di depan penginapan, memperhatikan berbagai orang dengan baju tebal, papan ski dan berbagai alat olahraga salju itu mondar-mandir. Semua kelihatan sangat bersemangat mengingat senja masih cukup lama.

Apa sebaiknya Kuroko mencoba bermain ski? Mungkin jika ia mengajak Kagami, anak itu akan bersedia mengajarinya.

"Haaahh~" Uap hangat muncul dari balik mulut Kuroko ketika ia menghela nafas panjang.

Pemuda itu kini memandangi kedua telapak tangan berbalut sarung tangan biru mudanya. "Apa aku bisa bermain ski? Aku tidak terampil dalam olahraga lain selain basket." Gumamnya sendirian.

Seharusnya ia mengajak Nigou agar tidak kesepian. Tapi membawa anjing kecil ke penginapan bukan hal baik. Apalagi di tempat sedingin ini. Karena itu pada akhirnya Kuroko meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk merawat Nigou sementara ia liburan di Hakuba.

PLUK. Sesuatu tiba-tiba diletakkan di atas kepala Kuroko.

Pemuda itu menengadah, menatap sekaleng Oshiruko di atas kepalanya. Berikutnya ia menoleh kesamping dimana Midorima sudah berdiri dan menatap lurus ke depan tanpa minat.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Semua orang mencarimu, ternyata kau ada disini nano dayo." Midorima menggeser Oshiruke dari atas kepala Kuroko, membuka penutup kaleng itu lalu meneguknya cepat-cepat. Wajahnya kelihatan berseri saat cairan Oshiruko mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Setelah menelan semua, Midorima menoleh dan menatap Kuroko yang memandanginya heran. "Ogiwara-kun mencarimu."

"Ogiwara-kun? Dia ada disini?"

Midorima mengangguk, "Dia datang dengan sangat berisik, lalu Kise dan Aomine berlari mencarimu. Karena mereka berdua tak kunjung kembali ke kamar, kami semua memutuskan mencarimu dan kau disini, melamun."

Hati Kuroko berdetak cepat. Membayangkan Ogiwara ada disini membuatnya sangat khawatir akan Akashi. Akashi sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, bahwa ia tak mau lagi bertemu dengan Kuroko secara tak sengaja. Jika ternyata Akashi juga disini, apa yang harus ia katakan jika bertemu nanti.

Entah menyadari raut kebingungan di wajah Kuroko atau tidak, Midorima merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah penjepit kertas lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Kuroko.

"Apa ini?"

"Lucky item Sagitarius untuk hari ini. Aku memintanya dari bibi pemilik penginapan." Midorima menarik tangan Kuroko, menadahkannya lalu meletakan penjepit kertas itu disana. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Jika kau sudah selesai melamun disini, kembalilah." Tanpa bicara apapun lagi Midorima berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut baby blue itu memandangi penjepit kertas dalam diam. Meski ia tetap merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan Midorima, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak menolak benda itu. Memang Kuroko mungkin membutuhkan lucky item sekarang, agar ia tak bertemu dengan Akashi—kalau ternyata Akashi juga disini.

Sambil menggenggam penjepit kertas itu, Kuroko langsung berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, menyusul Midorima yang masih belum terlalu jauh.

~OoOoO~

Penginapan itu memiliki tempat makan malam terbuka untuk umum. Berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja yang disejajarkan memanjang dalam empat barisan. Penginapan yang kebetulan penuh membuat ruangan itu kini sangat ramai oleh pengunjung.

Beberapa pelayan penginapan sudah meletakkan semua menu di meja masing-masing. Tim Seirin dan para Kiseki no Sedai—plus Takao, memilih barisan paling pojok. Sedangkan para anak Rakuzan berada di pojok lain, bersebrangan dengan mereka. Yang anehnya, tak ada Akashi disana.

Kise mengambil posisi sangat jauh dari Aomine. Meski pemuda berkulit gelap itu tampak normal, makan dengan sangat lahap, tapi Kise tahu itu hanya acting saja. Sesekali Kise melirik Aomine yang benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

Apa pernyataan tadi siang itu benar? Entahlah, Kise tak berani mengingatnya terus.

Ini benar-benar lelucon yang patut ia tertawakan. Pertama, ia menyukai Kuroko. Kedua, Kuroko justru menyukai Akashi. Ketiga, Aomine mengatakan ia menyukai Kise. Mari tertawa bersama karena kekonyolan ini.

"-chin… Kise-chin…?"

Sadar dipanggil oleh Murasakibara, Kise langsung menoleh cepat. "Muracchi? Maaf, aku tak mendengarmu. Ada apa?"

Murasakibara menatap ke semua makanan Kise yang belum terjamah, sedangkan makanannya semua sudah habis. "Kalau Kise-chin tidak lapar, boleh aku ambil manisan dan nori milik Kise-chin?"

"He?" Kise memperhatikan makanannya. Lalu ia menatap Murasakibara, "Silahkan." Jawabnya cepat sambil meletakkan apa yang Murasakibara minta ke meja, yang langsung disambut dengan senyum ceria oleh pemuda super tinggi itu.

Takao melirik Kise penasaran, "Apa kau dalam program diet, Kise?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak nafsu makan."

"Oh, ya?" Kening Takao mengkerut. Ia tahu itu hanya alasan saja. Diam-diam ia melirik Aomine yang telah meletakkan sumpitnya dan beranjak bangun. Aomine melirik Kise dan hanya Takao yang mengetahuinya.

Sambil berdecak, Aomine pun berkata, "Aku selesai duluan dan akan langsung ke kamar." Kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja.

Kuroko yang duduk bersama dengan anak-anak Seirin sempat melirik Aomine yang kelihatan lebih tenang malam ini. Lalu ia melirik Kise yang memandangi punggung Aomine.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menggeleng, kembali meminum vanilla shake —yang entah ia dapat darimana— lalu melirik ke arah anak-anak Rakuzan. Ketika itu ia melihat Ogiwara memperhatikannya, lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menatap Kagami. "Aku juga sudah kenyang, aku akan kembali ke kamar duluan." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja.

Ogiwara memperhatikan gelagat Kuroko dari jauh. Pemuda itu termenung sejenak, lalu menatap makanannya dalam keheningan. Diliriknya meja kosong disampingnya, yang ia persiapkan untuk Akashi yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di ruang makan.

Lalu Ogiwara menghela nafas sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri. Kelihatan sekarang ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

Kini Aomine hanya mampu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak kelepasan mengatakan kepada Kise tentang perasaannya. Seharusnya ia bisa sedikit berkepala dingin ketika menghadapi Kise. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Aomine tak bisa menarik lagi kata-katanya.

Sialan… Aomine marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di depan penginapan. Malam hari di Hakuba sangat dingin, tapi pemandangannya juga indah. Lampu-lampu kecil menjadi penerang setiap sudut jalan dimana dihadapannya terpampang karpet salju yang luas. Kristal salju di tanah tampak berkilau diterpa sinar bulan malam itu. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihat pemandangan itu bersama seseorang yang ia suka.

Kise, kah? Jangan bercanda…

"Indah…"

DEG. Aomine nyaris jatuh dari kursi saat ia meloncat kaget karena Kuroko sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Oooi~ Tetsu! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Maaf," Kuroko melirik Aomine datar. "Tapi apa yang Aomine-kun lakukan disini? Sendirian?"

Berdecak sebal, Aomine menatap lurus ke depan, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan seperti ini sesekali saja."

"Bahkan orang sebodoh Aomine-kun mau membuang-buang waktu untuk mengagumi pemandangan?"

CTIK. Satu urat sebal muncul di kening Aomine ketika ia melirik Kuroko gusar. Sedangkan yang dilirik menatapnya tanpa emosi, membuat ejekan tadi terdenga seratus kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

Aomine menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. "Kau sendiri kenapa disini? Kau bukan tipe yang juga suka mengagumi pemandangan." Ujarnya. "Ada yang kau pikirkan, kan?"

"Sedikit banyaknya memang ada yang kupikirkan."

"Tentang Akashi?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu menatap hamparan salju dan berdeham, kemudian ikut bersandar di samping Aomine. "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Akashi-kun?" Kuroko balik bertanya, terdengar seperti penyangkalan terhadap Aomine.

Pemuda tinggi itu berdeham pelan, memejamkan matanya seaya bersandar di pinggiran kursi. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu, Tetsu? Aku tahu semuanya, sejak kita masih di Teiko, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Akashi. Karena kau tak mengatakan apapun, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku pun berpura-pura tak sadar. Tapi kejadian di malam natal lalu membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini kau pasti sulit menyimpan semua sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi…"

"Sama dengan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun," Kuroko menyela sebelum kalimat Aomine selesai. Rasanya ia tak mau mendengar apapun yang Aomine katakan jika membawa nama Akashi di dalamnya.

Aomine mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu semua, Tetsu."

"Aku tahu." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Kise-kun agak bodoh, selama ini Aomine-kun pasti merasa cukup berat juga." Mengambil jeda sejenak, Kuroko pun melanjutkan, "Namun meski tahu hal itu, Aomine-kun tetap tak bisa melepas pandangan dari Kise-kun. Melihat Aomine-kun yang seperti itu, terkadang membuatku agak kasihan juga." Godanya dengan wajah datar yang spontan membuatnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari Aomine.

"Dia itu selalu saja, Kurokocchi ini- Kurokocchi itu- menyebalkan!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lagi. Tak menanggapi ucapan Aomine. Dan akhirnya Aomine kembali berbicara, "Lalu kalau bukan Akashi yang kau pikirkan… Jadi apa?"

"Hanya berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau bisa bermain basket disini." Kuroko berbohong dan hanya dengan membaca ekspresi Kuroko, Aomine bisa menebaknya dengan pasti.

Untuk jawaban itu, Aomine hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Dasar. Kau kira kau bisa berbohong padaku, Tetsu?" godanya. Wajah Aomine yang tadi agak frustasi berubah sedikit ceria.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil kepada Aomine. "Aku senang menyusul Aomine-kun kesini dan mengobrol denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Sejak tadi wajah Aomine-kun tampak tertekan. Aomine-kun juga meninggalkan ruang makan paling pertama, jadi kukira sesuatu pasti mengganggu pikiranmu. Karena itu kuputuskan menyusulmu. Jadi yang kupikirkan tadi, setengahnya itu tentang Aomine-kun." _Dan setengahnya lagi memang tentang Akashi-kun_, batin Kuroko melanjutkan sendiri.

Kedua mata Aomine mengejap tak percaya dengan apa yang Kuroko katakan. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia mengusap kepala Kuroko lagi. "Terima kasih, Tetsu." Bisiknya tulus.

Ketika itu keduanya sama sekali tak sadar, bahwa jauh dari tempat mereka duduk ada seseorang yang memperhatikan keduanya. Seseorang dengan sepasang mata hetero yang kelihatan kesepian.

~OoOoO~

Akashi menolak bermain ski—itu awalnya. Kalau saja Ogiwara tidak dengan lancang merebut buku yang tadi Akashi bawa dan kabur begitu saja, mungkin Akashi masih akan berada di dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan tenang. Tidak berakhir di tengah-tengah lapangan penuh salju yang dipenuhi berbagai macam orang dari sekitar Jepang.

Pemuda itu tak bisa bernegosiasi dengan situasi sekarang. Akashi benci keramaian, apalagi ketika ia berdiri sendirian.

Dimana Ogiwara dan anak-anak Rakuzan lainnya? Ogiwara baru saja berlari beberapa detik setelah merebut Akashi, dan ketika Akashi mengejarnya ia telah benar-benar kehilangan jejak pemuda itu.

Sialan… Ck.

"Hee, Aka-chin…"

Tanpa menoleh, Akashi tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"Jadi Aka-chin juga datang ke Hakuba, bersama dengan anak-anak Rakuzan? Kenapa kemarin tidak terlihat sama sekali?" Murasakibara, dengan sekantong makanan yang berada dipelukannya, berdiri di samping Akashi. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua –seorang pria super jangkung dan pria bertubuh kecil— menjadi pusat perhatian siapapun yang melintas.

Akashi semakin sebal dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Jangan berada terlalu dekat denganku, Atsushi." Dengusnya. "Lalu, apa kau melihat Shigehiro? Aku mencarinya."

"Shigehiro…siapa?"

Sekuat mungkin Akashi menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak di kepala merahnya. Sebagai seorang Akashi Seijuuro ia harus selalu berkepala dingin meski menghadapi seseorang setipe Murasakibara. Tanpa niat menjelaskan hal tidak penting, ia pun melangkah meninggalkan Murasakibara.

"Ah, Aka-chin yakin akan kesana?"

Langkah Akashi berhenti. Ia menoleh, menatap Murasakibara dingin.

"Kuro-chin…ada di sekitar sana."

DEG.

.

Jika saja bisa, bolehkah Kise membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke batu—hanya agar ia melupakan insiden antara dia dan Aomine kemarin. Padahal ini seharusnya jadi liburan yang menyenangkan, tapi justru langsung membuatnya frustasi dan ingin sekali pulang.

Kalau saja bukan karena Kurokocchi-nya…

Kise terdiam sejenak. _Kurokocchi_-NYA. Satu kata itu terulang sekali lagi di pikirannya, membuat ekspresinya berubah sedih. Memangnya sejak kapan Kuroko menjadi miliknya? Aomine telah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas kemarin; bagi Kuroko, hanya ada Akashi.

Bukan seorang Kise Ryouta… Hanya Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa ini yang disebut patah hati…"

"Ah, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kise?" Midorima yang tadi tengah asyik membaca ramalan Oha-asa di ponsel, sontak melirik ke bawah dimana Kise tengah berjongkok sambil mengaduk-aduk salju sesukanya.

Kise menumpukan dagu di kedua lututnya. Gayanya sekarang persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan permen oleh kakak laki-lakinya–midorima—. "Midorimacchi, aku hanya berpikir, mungkin Tuhan tengah mengejekku, ya…" bisiknya.

Satu alis Midorima terangkat. Ia tak berniat menanggapi ocehan tak jelas Kise, memilih membaca ramalan Oha-Asa di ponsel dan terdiam sejenak. Sekali lagi ia melirik Kise, lalu menatap layar ponselnya, dan akhirnya senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Kise, warna ponselmu…hitam, kan?"

Kise mengerutkan kening, secara spontan merogoh saku mantel dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang memang berwarna hitam. "Iya. Ada apa?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamata dari hidungnya, melirik Kise dengan pandangan iseng, "Jangan jauhkan ponsel itu darimu. Hari ini, lucky item Gemini adalah ponsel dan warna keberuntungannya hitam." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Midorima langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang tercengang tak mengerti.

Kise memandangi ponselnya, masih tak paham dengan apa yang Midorima katakan tadi. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada sekumpulan gadis yang berbicra tak jauh darinya. Kedua matanya terbuka saat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Di sisi lain, Midorima mengingat-ingat ramalan Oha-asa yang baru saja ia baca. Untuk Gemini, ponsel dan warna hitam—berada di posisi ketiga. Sedangkan untuk Virgo yang berada di urutan kedua, lucky item-nya adalah sebuah topi rajutan. Sagitarius berada di urutan pertama dengan lucky item sebuah senter. Dan Akuarius…

Langkah Midorima terhenti. Ia menatap langit yang cerah.

"Akuarius berada di posisi terakhir. Lucky item-nya adalah vanilla milkshake. Yang benar saja, darimana mendapatkan benda itu di Hakuba? Sepetinya ini akan jadi hari sialnya Kuroko."

~OoOoO~

Kagami tak bisa menahan tawanya setiap kali melihat Kuroko meluncur dan berakhir dengan posisi mencium salju atau terbenam di hamparan salju yang menghangat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sang pemuda berambut biru itu terjerembab karena tak bisa mengendalikan papan skinya. Meski Kagami sudah mengajarinya hampir selama satu setengah jam, Kuroko tetap tidak terampil sama sekali.

Aomine bersama mereka –enggan berada di dekat Kise— memilih bergabung dengan Kagami untuk menertawai bayangan mereka.

"Ini tak berguna," Kuroko duduk di salju, membersihkan mantelnya dari salju sambil melirik Kagami dan Aomine sebal. "Sebanyak apapun aku mencoba, ski tetap bukan diriku." Keluhnya dengan wajah datar.

Tentu Kagami dan Aomine semakin geli melihat ekspresi sebal ala Kuroko. Si pemuda beralis terbelah itu langsung berlari ke Kuroko, berjongkok disampingnya dan mengacak rambut biru Kuroko. "Bakkaaaa~ Ini kan baru satu setengah jam, masa mau berhenti?"

"Kagami-kun tidak bisa mengajariku!"

"Hee? Bukannya aku yang tidak bisa, tapi kau saja yang lamban!"

Aomine semakin tergelak, memegangi perutnya yang sakit mendengar debat Kagami dan Kuroko. Si kulit gelap mendekati mereka, masih dengan tertawa geli dan menarik Kuroko agar berdiri. Suaranya tak jelas, tersela oleh tawa, "Te-tesu…kau benar-benar tak ahli, haha.."

"Aomine-kun, tertawalah sampai perutmu meledak."

Kagami dan Aomine untuk yang kesekian kalinya tetawa terbahak-bahak karena balasan Kuroko.

Merasa diejek, Kuroko langsung memutar bola matanya dan melepas papan ski juga tongkat yang tadi dipegangnya. Dirapatkan syal yang melingkar di bahunya, "Aku mau mencari minum saja." Dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua cahayanya tanpa peduli apa yang mereka katakan, karena mereka tetap menertawakan Kuroko.

Ini menyebalkan… Apa Kuroko sial hari ini?

Kuroko mengusap-usap permukaan tangan dibalik sarung tangan putih yang ia kenakan. Lalu menepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah karena dingin ketika masuk ke sebuah tempat peristirahatan yang cukup hangat. Matanya mencari-cari ke tiap kedai makanan yang ada disana, berharap ada vanilla shake. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang menjual minuman itu di daerah bersalju.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak ketika seseorang merangkul pundaknya. Dia menoleh, menatap Ogiwara yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ogiwara-kun…"

"Istirahat sebentar, ya? Ayo ngobrol denganku."

Ogiwara dan Kuroko duduk di pojok tempat peristirahatan. Di sebuah kursi kayu memanjang dan dari sudut itu mereka bisa melihat langsung ke arena ski yang semakin siang semakin ramai. Keduanya sama-sama memesan coklat hangat sebagai teman minum.

"Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ku dengar kau bermain ski." Goda Ogiwara sambil menyesap coklatnya hati-hati.

Kuroko melirik sahabatnya sejurus, "Aku tetap tidak bisa berteman dengan ski." Balasnya malas.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang hanya cocok di basket, Tetsuya." Ogiwara terkekeh. Kuroko masih tetap memandanginya dan selama beberapa detik keduanya saling terdiam.

Sampai akhirnya Ogiwara kembali membuka suara, "Sudah bertemu Akashi?"

DEG. Kuroko menoleh ke sisi lain karena ia tahu Ogiwara kini memperhatikannya. Kuroko berharap ia tak akan bertemu dengan Akashi disini. Ia tidak berani bertemu dengan Akashi.

Dan aksi diam itu membuat Ogiwara bisa menebak apa jawabannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menyesap coklatnya, "Rasanya ini sangat lucu, ya. Kita jarang sekali bertemu secara kebetulan, lalu ternyata kita semua ada disini. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi…" Suaranya menghilang ketika ia terbatuk pelan sambil menggosok hidungnya.

Untuk kalimat itu, Kuroko menatap Ogiwara. "Ogiwara-kun…apa Akashi-kun mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Eh?"

"Shigehiro."

Tubuh Ogiwara dan Kuroko kini sama-sama mematung saat suara dingin itu sampai di telinga mereka. Ogiwara bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding, ia menatap Kuroko dimana menatap lurus ke satu sisi dibelakangnya dengan mata terbuka tak percaya.

Tanpa menoleh pun, Ogiwara tahu siapa yang ditatap Kuroko. Yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Mana bukuku?"

Dengan agak gemetar, Ogiwara barulah menoleh. Tatapan dingin Akashi langsung menusuk kedua bola matanya. Buru-buru ia merogoh ke saku dalam mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku ukuran sedang bersampul biru langit dan menyerahkannya kepada Akashi.

Akashi mengambilnya. "Jika kau merebut milikku lagi, maka aku tak akan memberikan dispensasi lagi." Sekilas, kedua iris hetero itu bertemu dengan iris biru langit milik Kuroko. Keduanya hanya berpandangan selama beberapa detik karena Akashi langsung berpaling begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Sebersit rasa kecewa dan sedih kembali memenuhi hati Kuroko. Meski begitu, sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikannya, khusunya ketika Ogiwara menatapnya dalam-dalam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ogiwara tersenyum kecil, menopangkan dagu dan melirik ke sudut tempat peristirahatan. "Tetsuya… Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Akashi?" Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroko mentap Ogiwara kaget.

"Perasaanku kepada Akashi-kun? Maksudmu?"

"Suka atau benci? Pilih salah satu, Tetsuya." Ekspresi tenang dan lembut yang tadi Ogiwara tunjukan menghilang. Tatapan matanya berubah serius, senyumnya hilang dan ia menginginkan jawaban yang jelas dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Enggan menatap mata Ogiwara, Kuroko menunduk, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Entahlah…" bisiknya ragu.

Lagipula yang manapun yang Kuroko rasakan terhadap Akashi—suka ataupun benci— tak akan ada gunanya jika Akashi sendiri telah membencinya. Kuroko tak mau memikirkan ini sekarang.

.

Akashi berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, melewati setiap orang begitu saja tanpa minat sedikitpun. Dalam hati, ia merasa agak marah dengan Ogiwara. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi, sesungguhnya tidak hanya bertuju kepada buku yang Ogiwara rebut, tapi juga ditujukan untuk Kuroko yang tengah bersamanya.

Akashi bersumpah, ia tak akan memberikan dispensasi kepada Ogiwara jika pemuda itu sampai merebut Kuroko. Akashi tak ingin Kuroko dimiliki siapapun kecuali dirinya!

Mendadak langkah kaki Akashi terhenti. Ia tercengang dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Tunggu… Apa dia baru saja cemburu? Ah~ Kalau tidak salah, inipun yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Kuroko berbicara dengan Aomine semalam. Perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya hanya karena Kuroko bersama dengan orang yang tak Akashi kehendaki. Perasaan yang sama seperti di malam natal, saat Kuroko berjalan pulang dengan Kise.

Setelah sekian lama…ternyata Akashi masih bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Padahal ia kira semua sudah berakhir. Tapi ternyata toh sama saja. Di hatinya…memang selalu menyimpan Kuroko diam-diam.

_Cemburu…_

Akash berdesisi marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Akashicchi!"

Sejenak Akashi menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Kise berlari menghampirinya. "Ryouta?"

Kise terengah-engah di depan Akashi, agak melonggarkan syalnya sambil mengatur nafas sebelum ia akhirnya berbicara. Kedua mata Kise tampak cemas, membuat Akashi mengerutkan kening keheranan.

"Akashicchi melihat Kurokocchi?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Tidak." Ia berbohong.

Kise menghela nafas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Uhhh, sulit sekali mencari Kurokocchi. Ah, Akashichi," ia bicara lagi, "malam ini jangan keluar. Tadi kudengar akan ada badai! Sampai nanti!" Lalu berlari meninggalkan Akashi.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kise, Akashi kembali berjalan.

Badai… Memangnya siapa yang peduli?

.

~To be continued~

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

.Jam berapa sekarang? Ahh~ Hampir jam empat pagi. Karena kebangun dan nggak tahu harus apa, toh akhirnya aku inget untuk update ini fic. Maaf~ Maaf~ =/\=

Nee, minna? How's this chapter? Aku ga tau deh, disini ngga ada momen AoKise ataupun AkaKuro yang bagaimana-bagaimana(?). Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, ini awal konflik karena AKHIRNYA AKASHI CEMBURU, IYEEEYY! Hhaha xD

Di chap berikutnya, kupersembahkan banyak AkaKuro. ^^

.

**Special thanks for reviewers ::**

**Rhie chan Aoi sora, alwayztora, el Aqruello, Yuna Seijuurou, Vampire Bluer, , sukikawai-chan, Azure'czar, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69, , dee-mocchan.**

.

See you in the next chapter!

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	6. Chapter 5 : Person Who Important So Much

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T for Hurt**

**.**

**Thanks for everyone's support. For read, reviews, follows and favs in previous chapters. I love you guys. Here the next chapter and hope you like it. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Person Who Important Too Much**

**.**

Tuk~ Tuk~ Tuk~ Waktu seakan melambat, berjalan detik demi detik ketika Kise dan Aomine sama-sama terjebak di dalam kamar mereka setelah berendam di ofuro.

Awalnya Aomine memang tak tahu Kise ada dimana, karena mereka tidak berada di ofuro yang sama. Jadi ketika Aomine kembali ke kamar, ia pun santai-santai saja. Aomine tak pernah mengira kalau ternyata Kise ada disana—tengah berbaring di atas futon sambil membolak-balik majalah dan sepertinya tak sadar dengan kedatangan Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya berdiri di ambang pintu selama beberapa detik.

Lelah berdiri, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Aomine melenggang masuk dan melemparkan handuk ke atas futonnya. Ia segera duduk sambil mendengus kencang-kencang untuk menarik perhatian Kise.

"Dari banyak orang yang berada di kamar ini, kau orang terakhir yang tak mau kulihat berdua denganku disini."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Aominecchi." Balas Kise acuh.

Aomine mengabaikan Kise, memilih menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos tebal belengan panjang berwarna hitam. Buru-buru ia melepas kaos tipis biru yang ia kenakan, enggan lama-lama bertelanjang dada. Sedangkan Kise yang awalnya acuh, entah kenapa diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Aomine.

Namun saat sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Kise buru-buru menatap majalahnya lagi. Ia bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di seluruh wajahnya dan dadanya kembali berdegup. Seketika ingatan tentang hari dimana Aomine mengatakan tentang perasaannya berputar di pikiran Kise. Padahal ini malam ketiga mereka di Hakuba, tapi Kise tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja..

Sial. Kise merasa seperti dipermainkan.

Aomine sudah memakai kaos panjangnya. "Besok kita akan pulang, kan?"

"Uhm~ Kurasa akan ditunda. Bibi Izuki bilang besok akan ada badai lagi, jadi jalur perjalanan akan ditutup. Anak-anak Seirin mungkin pulang lusa dan begitupun kita."

Aomine hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar, tidak tahan berlama-lama berdua saja dengan Kise. Namun sebelum ia keluar, Kise memanggilnya.

"Aominecchi…"

Aomine menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kise yang memunggunginya karena tetap menatap majalahnya.

Selama dua detik Kise hanya terdiam, membalik halaman majalahnya tanpa minat. Tatapan matanya berubah dingin dan ia menghela nafas. "Tidak jadi." Bisiknya pelan.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kise menutup majalahnya, berbalik dan bergelung dibalik selimutnya. "Aku mau tidur." Bisiknya datar.

Namun Aomine tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal ia mengira Kise akan membahas masalah mereka waktu itu, tapi ia malah memutuskan tidur begitu saja. Ia marah dan rasanya tak mungkin tetap bersikap seperti tak ada satupun yang terjadi dengan Kise sekarang.

"KISE!" Dengan cepat Aomine langsung menarik selimut Kise, membuat pemuda pirang yang tadi sudah hendak memejamkan mata itu langsung melotot tercengang ketika menemukan Aomine berada di atasnya, menumpukan kedua lutut dikedua sisi Kise.

Ini…bukan posisi yang bagus. Kise berubah panik.

"A-aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku!"

Aomine melepaskan selimut itu, membiarkannya jatuh sembarangan dan menumpukan satu telapak tangan di sisi wajah Kise agar bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Tentu Kise tak nyaman dengan posisinya. Hatinya berdegup cepat dan wajahnya terasa panas. Jadi ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Menyingkir dariku, Aominecchi…!"

"Ooi, Kise," panggil Aomine pelan dan Kise meliriknya sekilas. Menyadari wajah Kise yang merona, senyum iseng muncul di wajah Aomine. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, ia meraih tangan Kise, mengangkatnya dan meletakkan di dadanya.

Kise yang awalnya ingin berontak langsung terpaku saat tangannya berada di dada Aomine. Yang membuatnya tercengang adalah, karena ia merasakan sesuatu berdegup sangat cepat disana. Dada Aomine. Degupan jantungnya. Sangat cepat.

"A-aominecchi…"

"Kau merasakannya sendiri, kan—seperti apa yang kurasakan." Aomine bicara. "Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Kise terpana menatap kedua mata biru tua milik Aomine. Dada Aomine berdegup sangat cepat. Apakah itu karena dirinya? Dan sekarang, malas mengakuinya, dada Kise juga berdegup sangat cepat. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah ini karena Aomine atau sesuatu yang lain.

Kise bingung.

~OoOoO~

"Shin-chan, sedang apa?" Dengan wajah bosan, Takao melirik Midorima yang sejak tadi acuh terhadapnya. Sang megane tsundere lebih suka memandangi layar ponselnya daripada mengajak Takao bermain padahal ini hari terakhir mereka berada disini karena besok pagi mereka akan pulang.

"Mengecek Oha-asa."

"Lagi?!" Nada suara Takao terdengar tidak terima. Mengabaikan Midorima, ia pun melirik Murasakibara yang sama acuhnya dan lebih asyik memakan berbagai macam snack yang tadi ia beli.

Takao heran.. Apa karena tinggi badan yang kelewatan begitu makanya Murasakibara suka sekali mengemil? Apa dia selalu kelaparan sampai-sampai bisa mati tiba-tiba kalau makanannya diambil? Mungkin…

"Takao,"

Takao melirik Midorima saat dipanggil, "Nee?"

Midorima melirik Takao, wajahnya agak cemas. Ia berdiri, memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan buru-buru menarik tangan Takao dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Mido-chin…kau mau kemana?"

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu, Midorima menatap Murasakibara, "Jika Kise atau Aomine kembali ke kamar, katakan pada mereka untuk segera mencari Kuroko."

"Ehh? Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Kuro-chin?"

Midorima membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Bisa jadi iya, bisa juga tidak." Jawabnya singkat lalu menutup pintu kamar mereka. Di koridor, ia melepaskan tangan Takao yang berusaha menyamakan langkah dengannya. Midorima tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Shin-chan, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Ada apa?"

"Aku harus mencari Akashi." Jawab Midorima.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menarikku?" Kini kening Takao mengkerut keheranan.

Pria berambut hijau itu berhenti, menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah sebal karena Takao yang cerewet. "Sebelum aku mencari Akashi, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan sekaleng Oshiruko sebagai lucky item-mu hari ini. Scorpio berada di posisi kesebelas di ramalan Oha-asa. Bukan berarti aku ingin melindungimu, hanya saja akan merepotkan jika kau yang selalu mengikutiku terkena sial dan berimbas kepadaku." Jelasnya.

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Takao saat mendengar alasan Midorima. Ia tak perlu meledeknya jika tak ingin perhatian yang sengaja ditutupi itu menghilang. Tapi mengingat kata sebelas, Takao jadi pensaran…

"Lalu yang terakhir?"

Wajah Midorima berubah serius. "Sagitarius. Karena itu aku harus mencari Akashi dan memastikan ia membawa lucky item hari ini."

~OoOoO~

Kuroko memilih berjalan-jalan sendirian melintasi arena ski sejauh yang ia bisa. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berjalan dan semakin lama wilayah itu semakin tidak terlalu ramai karena semakin mendekati puncak bukit salju. Hanya mereka yang ingin meluncur sangat jauh yang mendaki sampai sejauh ini.

Ketika sampai di puncak bukit, Kuroko berbalik. Dari sisinya, ia bisa melihat semua pemandangan sekitar arena ski Hakuba. Bahkan samar-samar, ia bisa melihat tempat peristirahatan dan atap Izuki Ressort yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari arena ski.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas. Lalu menengadah menatap langit yang sangat cerah. Kuroko memejamkan matanya sehingga ia sama sekali tak sadar telah berdiri seseorang tak jauh di belakangnya. Seseorang yang menatapnya dalam keheningan dan ekspresi yang tajam. Seseorang dengan mata dwi-warna yang menakutkan.

Akashi.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain memandangi langit, Tetsuya?"

Tubuh Kuroko tersentak. Ia menoleh dan menatap Akashi tak percaya. Apa Hakuba benar-benar sesempit ini bagi Akashi dan Kuroko, sehingga mereka harus selalu berpapasan dalam kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan? Ada apa dengan bumi ini?!

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan ke atas bukit. Dan ketika turun, aku melihatmu berdiri disini sambil menengadah." Akashi menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang mengambil satu langkah menjauhinya. Langkah Akashi berhenti, menatap Kuroko tidak terima. "Kenapa kau mengambil langkah menjauh?"

"Bukankah Akashi-kun tak ingin bertemu secara kebetulan denganku lagi? Jadi akan lebih baik jika kita bersikap seakan-akan kita tak saling kenal, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, namun matanya menyaratkan luka yang dalam. Membuat Akashi kembali tercengang dibuatnya.

Memang Akashi ingat ia mengatakan hal itu di malam natal dulu, tapi tentu itu bukan hal yang benar-benar Akashi harapkan. Ketika itu pikirannya kembali kacau karena Kuroko sampai-sampai kelepasan mengatakannya. Kini Akashi ingin sekali membantah bahwa apa yang ia katakan di malam natal itu hanya lelucon dan tidak serius. Tapi seorang Akashi tak pernah menarik kata-katanya begitu saja. Harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro tak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu.

Kuroko berbalik, "Aku akan turun lebih dulu. Jika tidak keberatan, Akashi-kun bisa mulai turun ketika aku sudah berjarak sangat jauh."

"Apa aku memerintahkanmu untuk turun lebih dulu, Tetsuya?"

DEG. Baru saja ingin melangkah, kedua kakib Kuroko langsung terdiam. Ia melirik Akashi dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Bukankah Akashi tak ingin bertemu dengannya, lalu kenapa Akashi tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Kenapa Akashi selalu membuat semuanya jadi semakin sulit dimengerti oleh Kuroko?

Tatapan mata Akashi tertuju lurus ke bawah bukit. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke balik saku mantel merah gelapnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali bicara, "Aku tak memerintahkanmu untuk turun, Tetsuya. Jadi kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Apa Akashi-kun yang akan turun lebih dulu? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menunggu disini sampai Akashi-kun_"

"Apa kau tak paham dengan apa yang kukatakan?!" Tiba-tba Akashi berteriak, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Ketika ia sadar keterkejutan menghiasi wajah Kuroko, buru-buru Akashi menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan ekspresinya berubah dingin.

Akashi menghela nafas lagi. "Diam saja disini, Tetsuya." Bisiknya. Suaranya tertiup angin. Perlahan Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko sampai keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tubuh Kuroko seakan tersengat listrik. Ia sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan sekarang, tapi ia sendiri tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Rasa gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan hanya menunduk dalam diam. Jika bukan akal sehat yang setengah mati ia pertahankan, mungkin Kuroko tak akan sanggup berdiri di hadapan Akashi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Bingung. Hanya itu yang Kuroko pikirkan.

"Sebentar saja…" bisik Akashi pelan, perlahan ia menumpukan wajahnya di pundak Kuroko dan menghirup aroma pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Kehangatan yang aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuh Akashi. Ketenangan yang lama tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berduaan dengan Daiki di malam pertama kalian menginap dan karena kemarin kau berduaan dengan Shigehiro di tempat peristirahatan." Lanjut Akashi pelan.

Kuroko sempat terkejut dengan ucapan itu. Pasalnya, di malam ia bersama dengan Aomine, ia tak tahu bahwa Akashi pun mengetahui hal itu. Tapi kenapa Akashi mengatakan ini hukuman? Kuroko bukan kekasih Akashi dan ia tak tahu kenapa harus dihukum hanya karena ia berduaan dengan Aomine ataupun Ogiwara yang merupakan temannya.

Tapi apa yang Akashi lakukan tak mampu membuat Kuroko mengatakan apapun sebagai sangkalan atau bentuk protes. Hati Kuroko berdegup kencang karena tangannya terasa hangat. Ia pun mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepala dan menempelkannya ke sisi samping kepala Akashi.

"Iya…" Itulah satu-satunya yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kuroko sekarang.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang sama, dimana Akashi masih menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko, membiarkan kehangatan mereka berdua mengisi satu sama lain. Namun lama-lama Kuroko merasa tidak tahan juga, ia ingin sekali menarik tangannya dari Akashi agar kedekatan itu tidak semakin jauh.

Ia merasa takut… Pikirannya mulai kacau lagi.

Jika Akashi membencinya, kenapa ia memperlakukan Kuroko seperti ini? Jika Akashi mengatakan tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, kenapa Akashi melarang Kuroko pergi? Kenapa Kuroko harus dihukum karena berduaan dengan orang lain—apa Akashi cemburu? Jika baginya Kuroko bukanlah hal yang istimewa, untuk apa merasa cemburu? Kenapa Akashi selalu membuat semua hal terasa semakin berat bagi Kuroko?

Kenapa? Seperti apakah perasaan Akashi yang sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan Ogiwara kembali terngiang di telinga Kuroko; '_Perasaanmu terhadap Akashi. Suka atau benci?' _Dan kini Kuroko ingin sekali melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada sang kapten Rakuzan yang membuatnya bimbang bukan main.

Perasaan Akashi-kun terhadapku…Benci atau…?

Semua pertanyaan itu bermain-main di pikiran Kuroko. Meski wajahnya tetap datar dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun hati Kuroko terasa sesak. Dibalik debaran yang ia rasakan, tersimpan sedikit rasa sakit yang tertinggal.

Akashi selalu membuatnya merasa istimewa, lalu sedetik kemudian menorehkan luka dihatinya. Itulah yang Kuroko tahu tentang Akashi.

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kuroko.

"Tanganku…"

Menyadari ekspresi terluka di wajah itu—yang jelas tampak samar karena Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar, Akashi pun langsung melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Sikap Kuroko yang kelihatan tak suka dengan perlakuan Akashi berhasil menyulut emosi di kepala Akashi dan ia benci perasaan ini. Setiap kali ia merasa marah terhadap Kuroko, keduanya hanya akan berakhir dengan Akashi yang melukainya. Seperti malam natal waktu itu.

Sebelum hal itu menguasainya, Akashi pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Diam disana, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang sempat ingin mengejar Akashi, langsung berhenti bergerak. Ditatapnya punggung Akashi yang berdiri selangkah di hadapannya dengan heran sedangkan sang rambut merah itu sama sekali enggan menoleh hanya untuk menatapnya.

Akashi kelihatan menunduk, entah kenapa. "Maaf, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku…"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Diam disana, Tetsuya. Kumohon…"

Hati Kuroko bergetar mendengar suara Akashi yang melemah. Ia tak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan ketika perlahan Akashi berjalan meninggalkannya lagi. Berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sedangkan Kuroko masih mematung di tempat yang sama, memandangi punggung yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya seakan tengah menggapai punggung Akashi hanya agar dia tak meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi yang Kuroko dapatkan hanya angin. Ia tak pernah mampu menggapai Akashi yang pergi darinya. Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang sering dialaminya.

Tangan Kuroko terkulai begitu saja, menatap pilu Akashi yang akhirnya benar-benar jauh sekarang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Menekan sesuatu yang membuncah di dadanya. Perasaan sedih, sakit, hancur, yang sama yang ia rasakan di malam natal waktu itu.

'_Diam disana, Tetsuya…'_

Itu kan yang Akashi katakan tadi? Dan bagi Kuroko, perintah Akashi itu…absolut.

~OoOoO~

Cuaca semakin dingin dan angin mulai bertiup cukup kencang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, di televisi, disiarkan bahwa badai akan segera tiba di sekitar wilayah Hakuba dan diharapkan kepada semua pengunjung atau warga untuk berdiam di dalam rumah. Meski hari masih belum terlalu gelap, tetap saja tak ada salahnya untuk bersiaga sejak petang.

Badai di sekitar Hakuba bukan hal aneh, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin.

Kise tak bisa berhenti berlari ke sekitar penginapan, memanggil-manggil Kuroko yang sejak tadi siang sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Awalnya ia kira Kuroko bermain ski, tapi Kise sudah mencari ke sekitar arena namun tak bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya Kise memutuskan mencari ke seluruh penginapan, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Entah dimana Kuroko sekarang.

"Kise!" Kagami berseru memanggilnya ketika mereka bertemu di ujung koridor. "Kau sudah menemukan Kuroko?"

"Aku sudah berkeliling hampir lima kali tapi tetap tak melihatnya."

"Sial. Apa dia masih berada di luar?"

Wajah Kise semakin panik mendengar ucapan Kagami tadi. "Tidak mungkin. Kurokocchi tidak bodoh, Kagamicchi. Paling tidak, jika ia sadar badai akan segera tiba, Kurokocchi pasti akan kembali. Ia juga tidak buta arah."

"Tapi_"

"Ooi, ooi," Kedatangan Aomine menginterupsi keduanya. "Apa tak ada yang berhasil menghubungi ponselnya?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepala, "Dia meninggalkan ponsel di kamar."

"Ck. Tetsu itu…"

"Apa Aominecchi tidak bersamanya?" Kise memberanikan diri menatap Aomine. Namun saat pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain, kedua pipinya mendadak merona dan buru-buru Kise memalingkan wajah. "Humm~ Aku kira Aominecchi mungkin bersamanya tadi siang." Lanjutnya cepat-cepat.

Tentu Aomine menyadari perubahan sikap itu. Tatapan matanya agak dingin dan jengah kepada Kise. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menggeleng sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana panjangnya. "Seharian ini aku bersama dengan Midorima, Takao dan Murasakibara. Biasanya Kagami kan yang bersama Kuroko. Aku kira kalian berlatih ski lagi,"

"Kami tidak berlatih karena Kuroko sudah menghilang sejak siang."

"Lalu…" Kise terdiam pucat. "Kemana Kurokocchi…?"

.

Takao dan Midorima menelusuri setiap koridor penginapan, tak peduli apakah Kise sudah mencari sekitar sana atau belum. Bahkan ia tak jarang mengetuk pintu kamar hanya untuk memastikan Kuroko tidak di culik salah seorang pengunjung yang terpesona dengan keanehannya. Oke, untuk yang terakhir, Midorima tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi apa salahnya di coba?

Tsundere berkepala hijau itu memang memasang wajah tenang dan masa bodoh, tapi Takao tahu benar betapa cemasnya Midorima. Terbukti sejak tadi, pemuda itu terus mengecek ramalan oha-asa hanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia baca salah atau tidak.

"Oii, Shin-chan,"

"Apa?"

Takao mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berada di sisi Midorima, menatap pria berkacamata itu penasaran. "Kau bilang Sagitarius berada di peringkat terakhir ramalan oha-asa, kan? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Akashi?"

Midorima mengangkat bahu. "Siang tadi aku mencarinya. Tapi aku hanya bertemu dengan beberapa anggota Rakuzan tanpa Akashi."

Untuk jawaban itu, Takao hanya mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke sebuah jendela yang masih belum tertutup. Buru-buru ia berlari menghampiri jendela kaca itu, menutupnya sambil memperhatikan warna langit yang semakin gelap dimana butiran salju sudah mulai turun cukup deras. Angin pun bertiup kencang, membuat Takao agak merinding hanya dengan membayangkan jika ia berada di luar sana sendirian.

"Aku harap Kuroko tidak berada di luar." Bisiknya sendirian. Lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana Midorima menunggunya di koridor. "Nee, Shin-chan, aku belum menanyakannya. Tapi untuk Akuarius, bagaimana peruntungannya hari ini?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Setengah beruntung. Akuarius berada di posisi ketiga. Lucky item yang harus Kuroko bawa adalah korek api."

"Korek api?" Kening Takao mengkerut keheranan.

Midorima berdecak sekali, menatap lurus ke koridor ketika ia melihat Kise, Kagami dan Aomine berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. "Kalian…masih belum menemukan Kuroko?" tanyanya begitu ketiga pemuda itu sampai di dekatnya.

Desahan kecil Kise menjawab pertanyaan itu, Takao buru-buru menghampiri mereka dengan wajah panik. Kise pun berkata, "Aku harap Kurokocchi tidak berada di luar. Badai sudah tiba. Aku benar-benar cemas…"

Awalnya Aomine ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia terdiam ketika menangkap sosok Akashi berjalan di ujung koridor. Ia tersentak. "Akashi!" Dan langsung berlari mengejar sang mantan kapten Teiko yang berhenti menoleh kepadanya.

"Daiki?"

"Apa kau melihat Tetsu?"

DEG. Akashi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tentu dengan hebatnya menutupi ekspresi kagetnya dari Aomine. Berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin agar tidak mencurigakan.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku tak melihatnya." Dia berbohong lagi.

Suara derakan jendela yang diterpa angin kencang membuat Akashi dan Aomine sama-sama menoleh, begitupun dengan yang lain. Mereka bisa melihat ratusan butir salju dan angin saling mendominasi di luar. Langit semakin gelap dan rasanya tak mungkin jika mereka keluar sekarang hanya untuk memastikan Kuroko di luar atau tidak.

Tapi jika Kuroko benar-benar masih diluar?

"Sial!" Kise berdecak marah. "Aku akan keluar! Akan kucari Kurokocchi!"

"Tunggu, Kise!" Kagami segera menahan tangannya sebelum Kise berlari meninggalkan mereka. Ia benar-benar tampak cemas, tapi bukan berarti ia juga akan membiarkan Kise keluar. "Badai hanya akan memperburuk. Bagaimana kalau Kuroko ada di dalam penginapan?"

"Aku tak peduli! Asalkan aku sudah yakin Kurokocchi tidak ada disana_"

"JANGAN KONYOL!" teriakan Aomine membuat Kise membatu, menatap pemuda berkulit gelap itu dalam keheningan. Kedua mata Kise tidak mengejap sama sekali ketika sepasang iris biru gelap itu fokus kepadanya.

Kise menelan ludah.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar. Aku yang akan mencari Tetsu. Kau tunggu disini!" Aomine berjalan menghampiri Kise, meraih pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat bahkan membuat Kise agak meringis sakit.

"Tapi Aominecchi_"

"Dengar, Kise," Aomine menginterupsi, membuat Kise kembali diam, "Kau pikir akan kubiarkan kau keluar di tengah badai? Jangan konyol."

"A-aominecchi, aku…"

"Tak ada seorangpun yang akan membiarkan seseorang yang berharga baginya berbuat senekat itu." Untuk kali ini Aomine berbisik sangat pelan. Dari jaraknya yang sangat dekat dengan Kise, ia tahu hanya Kise yang akan mendengar ucapannya. Dan karena ucapan itu saja kedua pipi Kise kembali merona.

Kise menunduk, menghentakkan tangan Aomine pelan. Ia benci kalau Aomine memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Sejak tadi Akashi memang berpikir sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi—kepada Kuroko. Tapi ia tak memiliki kesempatan bicara karena Aomine dan Kise yang saling mendominasi untuk bersuara. Ketika keheningan itu tiba, barulah ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tunggu… Apa yang terjadi…pada Tetsuya?" Malas mengakuinya, tapi nafas Akashi tertahan ketika ia bertanya.

Midorima kembali sadar bahwa Akashi ada disana. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil melirik Akashi. "Kami mencari Kuroko sejak tadi karena ia tak ada dimana-mana."

DEG. Hati Akashi tercekat.

"Tetsuya…"

Keheningan sesaat itu kembali terinterupsi ketika derap lari Murasakibara memenuhi seluruh koridor. Semua yang ada disana menoleh ke asal suara itu, menatap Murasakibara yang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah panik. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Muracchi?"

"Aku bertanya kepada bibi yang berada di resepsionis, menanyakan apakah anak seperti Kurochin sudah kembali. Dan bibi itu hanya mengatakan, bahwa Kurochin keluar sejak siang hari dan ia tak melihat Kurochin masuk ke penginapan sampai sekarang."

Semuanya tercekat. Wajah mereka panik. Dengan jawaban itu berarti sudah jelas kalau Kuroko pasti masih berada di luar.

Baru saja Aomine akan berlari untuk kembali mencari Kuroko, langkahnya terhenti ketika dengan gesitnya Akashi sudah mendahuluinya. Meski hanya sekilas, Aomine melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Akashi tadi. Pemuda berambut merah yang arogan itu panik bukan main. Ekspresinya cemas.

Apa itu benar Akashi Seijuuro?

"Akashicchi…"

Takao berdecak tak peracaya. "Yang kulihat ini…benarkah? Seorang Akashi menghawatirkan Kuroko?" tanyanya takjub sambil melirik Midorima yang kembali membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Lucky item untuk Sagitarius hari ini adalah…mantel. Akashi memakainya. Dan kurasa kita hanya bisa bergantung kepada Akashi."

Kise tak terima dengan ucapan Midorima. Tapi begitu ia ingin protes, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Saat Kise menoleh, Aomine dibelakangnya, menatapnya serius dan membuat dada Kise kembali berdebar aneh.

Aomine hanya mengangguk. "Kurasa hanya Akashi yang bisa menemukan Tetsu…"

Kagami tak sepenuhnya setuju. Tapi ucapan Aomine membuatnya tak bisa melancarkan protes. Ditatapnya semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai satu persatu, berusaha membaca ekspresi cemas yang berbeda-beda dari wajah mereka. Dan Kagami menghela nafas.

Kagami tak terlalu mengenal bagaimana hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko sebelumnya. Tapi ia memang tahu sesuatu mengusik kedua pemuda itu satu sama lain. Melihat kejadian tadi, membuatnya yakin bahwa semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi dan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami akhirnya, membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari mereka yang ada di sekitarnya.

Takao yang tak terlalu paham pun menatap Midorima. "Shin-chan tak pernah menceritakan semuanya secara terperinci dan sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa tebakanku benar bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko…saling menyukai?"

Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan bahkan Murasakibara, keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu hanya diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak tahu harus menceritakan semuanya darimana.

.

"Tuan! Kau tidak boleh keluar!" Dua orang pria penjaga penginapan menghadang Akashi di pintu depan penginapan ketika ia berusaha keluar dari sana.

Sinar mata Akashi tampak marah. Kedua iris heterochrome itu seakan menyala dan membuat kedua pengawas penginapan itu agak merinding dibuatnya. Sebelum mereka berdua kembali menahannya, Akashi menajamkan pandangannya, membuat mereka semakin bergidik hanya karena menatap sepasang iris merah-emas itu.

Tatapan mata Akashi bukan tatapan mata seseorang yang akan ragu untuk membunuh jika ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir."

"Tapi, Tuan_"

"Atau kalian akan mati?"

Ancaman telak.

"A-anda akan kemana?"

Sambil menatap pintu dibalik punggung kedua pria itu, Akashi menarik nafas. "Ada seseorang yang masih berada disana dan aku harus menjemputnya." Bukan gaya Akashi untuk menjelaskan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi Akashi juga malas membuang waktu hanya untuk mengoyak tubuh kedua pria itu.

Mereka terkesiap. "Benarkah?"

"Jadi minggir. Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Tuan! Biar kami yang_"

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!" Mendadak Akashi berteriak. "Orang ini sangat penting bagiku! Jika kalian menghalangi dan orang itu mati membeku di tengah badai! Aku jamin kalian berdua akan mati dengan cara yang seratus kali lebih menyakitkan darinya!" bentaknya cepat dan langsung berlari menerjang kedua pria yang tak bisa menghalangi Akashi lagi.

Pemuda itu pun keluar dari penginapan, berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang badai yang semakin kuat. Namun Akashi tak peduli. Ia hanya perlu menjemput Kuroko disana.

Disana? Ya. Ditempat mereka berpisah tadi.

Akashi ingat ia mengatakannya kepada Kuroko; _'Diam disana, Tetsuya.'_ sesuatu seperti itu. Dan Akashi percaya bahwa Kuroko masih berada disana, menuruti perintah Akashi dan tetap diam tak peduli badai akan datang.

Sial! Harusnya Akashi bisa sedikit menahan diri. Tapi bersama Kuroko selalu membuat pikirannya kacau. Akashi benci dirinya. Akashi benci Kuroko!

"Siaaaall! TETSUYA!" Akashi tak sanggup lagi menahan badai dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak, memanggil Kuroko sambil terus berlari menaiki bukit, menerjang badai.

Ia harus menjemput Kuroko. Ia harus menyelamatkan Kuroko. Akashi tak ingin kehilangan Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya!

.

~To be continue~

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Oke, aku yang terlalu cepat apdet atau emang… Ah biar deh! Bagaimanapun juga aku berusaha secepat mungkin menamatkan fic ini sebelum kesibukan menantiku minggu depan. Ufff~

Seperti yang kubilang, AkaKuro, kan? /nggak sesuai harapan!/ ^^

Gomen~ gomen~ tapi chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya memang didedikasikan cuma untuk AkaKuro. AoKise agak nyempil dulu, yaa~ Soalnya banyak yang penasaran sama mereka. Dan chapter depan itu nyaris FULL AKAKURO. /udah ditulis, tinggal post kalau chap ini rampung/

.

**Special thanks for my beloved reviewers in previous chapter ::**

**Caesaramelia, Kumo-Usagi, Yuna Seijuurou, devilojoshi, YuuRein, sukikawai-chan, Uzuchiha Go, , dee-mocchan, PoPo, Azure'czar, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69.**

.

See you in the next chapter!

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	7. Chapter 6 : Akashi and Kuroko

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T for Hurt**

**.**

**Thanks for everyone's support. For read, reviews, follows and favs in previous chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Akashi and Kuroko**

.

Ini adalah kejadian ketika mereka semua masih bersekolah di Teiko Gakuen…

Latihan masih berlangsung di gym. Hampir semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun ada disana, bergabung dengan regu masing-masing dan melawan satu sama lain. Hanya Akashi dan Midorima yang berada di pinggir lapangan karena pertandingan mereka baru saja selesai. Keduanya tak banyak bicara, Akashi hanya memperhatikan semua anggota timnya dan Midorima sibuk dengan oha-asa di ponselnya.

Ketika pelatih meniup peluit, pertandingan antara regu Kise-Murasakibara dan regu Aomine-Kuroko pun berakhir. Keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu langsung berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, meneguk air atau sekedar merenggangkan tubuh mereka yang penuh keringat.

"Aaaa~ Kurokocchi lagi-lagi gagal terus!" seru Kise menggodanya, seraya merangkul pundak Kuroko dan menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua. Model pirang itu nyengir semangat, sedangkan yang dirangkul mulai memasang wajah enggan.

Sekalipun Kuroko tak pernah tidak merasa risih dengan ulah Kise. Kise terlalu suka merangkulnya, bermanja-manja padanya dan bahkan mengatakan kalau Kuroko itu nyaman kalau dipeluk. Dalam hidup Kuroko, mungkin orang pertama yang harus ia hindari tak lain adalah Kise. Jika Kise tahu, mungkin dia akan menangis~

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Kise-kun." Sambil mengendikkan bahu untuk melepaskan rangkulan Kise, pemuda berambut biru laut itu bergeser menjauh. Membuatnya duduk nyaris berhimpitan dengan Aomine.

"Uuh~ Kurokocchi jahat-ssu! Aku kan hanya ingin memeluk Kurokocchi! Nggak boleh, yaaa? Kenapa malah dekat-dekat Aominecchi!" Lagi-lagi rengekkan yang menyebalkan itu sampai di telinga Kuroko.

"Kise-kun berkeringat. Aku tidak suka."

"Jahat! Jahat!"

"Ooi, berisik!" seruan sebal Aomine membuat Kise berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tampak gusar, melirik Kise sinis ketika tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral. "Kalau mau melakukan lovey-dovey moment, sana jauh-jauh dari sini. Gym ini bukan hotel!"

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Aomine-kun, apa maksudmu?" ujarnya sinis. Tidak suka.

Kise pun berdesis sebal dengan ucapan Aomine tadi. Menurutnya itu agak vulgar dan keterlaluan. Tapi kalau adu debat dengan Aomine sekarang, yang ada mereka hanya akan menimbulkan kebisingan di gym yang bisa menyulut emosi sang kapten emperor yang menakutkan. Kise terlalu lelah meladeni Aomine, terlalu malas mendapat hukuman dari Akashi, jadi dia mengabaikan Aomine begitu saja.

Tak peduli dengan Kise dan Aomine yang kini saling melempar death glare, Kuroko memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Akashi yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu, membaca beberapa program latihan buatannya. "Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menatapnya sekilas. "Ya, Tetsuya? Ada masalah?" Lalu kembali menatap jadwal yang tengah ia teliti.

Kuroko menggeleng. Memilih duduk di samping Akashi. Ketika Kuroko disisinya, barulah Akashi meletakkan program latihan di pangkuannya, lalu menatap Kuroko sejurus, mencermati ekspresi lelah di wajah anak itu.

"Kau duduk disini? Apa ada masalah, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Diseka keringat yang mengalir di kening menuju dagunya dengan lengan kaos latihannya. "Terlalu berisik jika berada di dekat Kise-kun. Tapi jika berada di sisi Akashi-kun, rasanya tenang." Jawab Kuroko apa adanya, tanpa menatap Akashi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak tersenyum. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seperti malu atau senang. Tapi meski keduanya memasang wajah yang sama-sama datar, ada sesuatu yang mereka rasakan.

Kehangatan satu sama lain seakan mengalir melalui kursi dimana mereka duduk.

Akashi kembali mengambil jadwal latihan dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain bergerak menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko lembut. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruang yang memisah mereka. Dan di tempat para anggota Kiseki no Sedai beristirahat, mereka semua memperhatikan Akashi dan Kuroko. Kise merengek cemburu, Murasakibara acuh-acuh saja meski lirikannya terpusat kepada Akashi dan Kuroko, Midorima hanya mendengus dan Aomine melirik Kise datar. Saat itu, mereka memiliki pikiran masing-masing tentang Akashi dan Kuroko.

Sampai hari itupun tiba..

"Tetsuya?" Akashi menemui Kuroko di kelas Kuroko sepulang latihan. Sebelum mereka berpisah di gym tadi, Kuroko meminta Akashi datang ke kelasnya dan mengatakan ingin bicara berdua dengan Akashi.

Di dalam kelas, Kuroko duduk di kursi paling belakang, di dekat jendela. Berbalut seragam putih Teiko dan menatap ke langit senja. Untuk sejenak Akashi hanya menatap datar sosok pemuda yang menjadi Phantom keenam Teiko. Ada debaran aneh di dadanya setiap kali ia memikirkan Kuroko. Kali ini pun sama, Akashi merasakan debaran aneh itu.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko tidak menatap Akashi, ia masih menatap ke langit, "maaf memintamu datang sepulang latihan." Barulah ia melirik Akashi dengan pandangan datar.

Akashi mengangkat bahu, "Tak masalah. Lalu, ada apa?"

Kuroko beranjak berdiri, berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Akashi sampai mereka saling berhadapan. Karena Akashi lebih tinggi darinya, Kuroko harus menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun…aku ingin keluar dari tim basket."

DEG. Kedua mata Akashi mengejap sekali. Lalu dua kali. Dan berikutnya kening Akashi mengkerut, tak paham dengan apa yang Kuroko katakan tadi.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin keluar dari tim basket." Kali ini Kuroko menghela nafas sambil menatap ke sudut kelasnya. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Tapi sepertinya, apa yang Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya lakukan dalam bermain basket, berbeda dengan caraku. Aku tak bisa menerima cara Akashi-kun lebih dari ini."

Butuh waktu dua detik bagi Akashi untuk menemukan suaranya kembali. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, menghembuskannya hati-hati, "Apa hanya itu alasanmu, Tetsuya? Kau sudah mengatakannya kepada pelatih?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Akashi-kun adalah orang yang mengajakku bergabung di tim, jadi kurasa aku harus bicara denganmu lebih dulu sebelum aku mengatakannya kepada pelatih." Kuroko menarik nafas sekali untuk memberi jeda dan melanjutkan, "Hanya itu alasanku. Tak ada alasan lain."

Tak menanggapi Kuroko, Akashi hanya diam. Selama semenit penuh kelas itu benar-benar hening. Kuroko tahu ini bukan pilihan terbaik, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Meski ia harus terluka dua kali lipat dengan keputusan ini.

Pertama, ia harus kehilangan teman-temannya. Meskipun menyebalkan, mereka selalu bersama dan Kuroko senang bersama mereka. Kedua, ia harus kehilangan Akashi. Karena Kuroko tahu, setelah keputusan ini ia katakan, maka tak ada alasan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Mungkin ini perpisahan…

Tapi Akashi hanya diam. Apa ia akan mencegah Kuroko? Tunggu. Apa Kuroko ingin Akashi mencegahnya?

"Baiklah."

DEG.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau tak perlu datang lagi ke gym." Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Menakutkan. Tampak kecewa dengan apa yang baru Kuroko katakan.

Pemuda itu berbalik memunggungi Kuroko dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia sempat berhenti dan berbicara kepada Kuroko tanpa menatapnya.

"Setelah ini, tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bertemu lagi, Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin melihatmu." Suara Akashi terdengar berbisik, namun cukup bagi Kuroko untuk mendengarnya. Setelah itu pintu kelas terbuka, Akashi keluar dan menutupnya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Warna langit senja itu oranye. Gelap. Kuroko berdiri mematung di dalam kelas sendirian. Kata-kata terakhir Akashi seakan menggema di sekeliling ruangan itu. Sorot mata pemuda yang biasa datar itu berubah sedih. Penuh luka. Kuroko memang tahu ini akan terjadi.

Sejak awal mungkin apa yang ia rasakan telah salah. Karena cepat atau lambat pun ia dan Akashi memang harus melangkah di jalan yang berbeda. Jadi jika memulainya dari sekarang, mungkin akan lebih baik. Sebelum perasaan Kuroko berakar semakin kuat, sebelum hati Kuroko dipenuhi Akashi hingga ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Perpisahan ini absolut bagi Kuroko. Jika ia ingin menjaga perasaannya juga perasaan Akashi, maka inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Kuroko yakin, dengan berpisah maka perasaan itu akan menghilang darinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan terasa normal. Ah~paling tidak, itu yang Kuroko pikirkan.

'_Aku tak ingin melihatmu.' _itu mungkin perintah terakhir sang Akashi Seijuuro untuknya dan perintah Akashi itu…absolut.

.

"Setelah hari itu, yang kutahu, Kuroko tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan diri di hadapan kami." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil mendengus, menatap Kagami dan Takao bergantian dimana wajah mereka berdua tampak syok begitu mendengar kisah yang baru diceritakan.

Antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

Aomine mendesah frustasi, "Tak peduli seperti apa kami berusaha mencari Tetsu, kami tetap sulit menemukannya. Dengan auranya yang sangat tipis, mudah baginya bersembunyi dari kami."

"Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir kalau Kuroko dan Akashi ternyata bisa sedekat itu." Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tak bisa percaya bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuuro mampu bersikap sangat lembut di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi yang arogan itu? Jangan konyol!

"Winter cup mungkin pertama kalinya mereka berhadapan setelah sekian lama kejadian itu berlalu." Aomine menambahkan, melirik Kise yang sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

Tatapan mata Kise tampak terluka. Sekarang tentu ia merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari semuanya, padahal Aomine yang lebih bodoh saja bisa membaca perasaan Akashi dan Kuroko sejak SMP dulu. Jadi selama ini, memang apa yang Kise rasakan itu jelas-jelas salah. Tak ada kesempatan sedikitpun baginya.

Pantas Aomine mengatakannya; _Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, hanya ada seorang Akashi Seijuuro untuk Tetsu. Bukan Kise Ryouta._

Suara angin yang berderak kencang di luar membuat Takao menatap jendela kamar mereka dengan ekspresi cemas. "Kuharap mereka berdua baik-baik saja." Bisiknya pelan.

~OoOoO~

Dengan susah payah Akashi mendaki menuju bukit, berusaha melawan badai yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Salju sudah menumpuk di pundak dan mantelnya dan wajah Akashi mulai memucat karena udara yang teramat dingin malam ini. Namun pikiran tentang Kuroko membuatnya nekat dan terus mendaki. Ia sama sekali tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ternyata ia tak menemukan Kuroko nantinya.

Sesosok tubuh yang meringkuk di atas permukaan salju membuat Akashi tegang. Refleks ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Kuroko yang meringkuk, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh nyaris tertimbun salju.

"TETSUYA!" Hati Akashi pias seketika, semua tenaganya serasa menghilang ketika ia bersimpuh disisi tubuh Kuroko. "Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" Ditariknya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha membangunkan Kuroko yang tampak tertidur dengan wajah pucat. Pipi Kuroko dingin, nafasnya terputus-putus dan bibirnya gemetaran

"Tetsuya! Bangun! Ini perintah!"

DEG.

Kedua mata Kuroko yang terpejam perlahan bergerak terbuka, hanya setengah dan itupun tampak dibukanya dengan susah payah. Bibir pucat itu bergetar pelan, seakan tengah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu kepada Akashi.

"Tetsuya…" Nafas Akashi tersengal-senggal sekarang. Ia ketakutan.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak lemas, menuju wajah Akashi. Namun sebelum ia mampu menyentuhnya, tangan itu kembali terkulai. Kuroko menarik nafas sekuat tenaga dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan tidur! Bertahanlah!" Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, berusaha membopong tubuh anak itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Butuh waktu semenit agar Akashi benar-benar bisa berdiri tegap sambil menggendong Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Kedua kakinya nyaris membeku karena tertimbun salju setinggi tujuh sentimeter. Namun jika ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu, keduanya akan mati disini.

Ini salah Akashi. Seharusnya ia tak menyuruh Kuroko diam disana tadi siang.

Jika saja perintah Akashi tidak absolut…

"Sial, bukan waktunya menyalahkan diriku sendiri." Selangkah, Akashi berusaha maju menembus salju yang sudah menenggelamkan kedua sepatunya. Langkahnya berat dan terseret, nafasnya memburu dan tubuh Akashi semakin menggigil.

Sesekali ia melirik Kuroko hanya untuk mengecek apakah Kuroko masih hidup atau tidak. Deru nafas pelan dari Kuroko membuat Akashi sedikit lega karena pemuda kecil itu masih bertahan.

Kuroko tak boleh mati! Akashi tak akan membiarkannya mati sekalipun itu harus membuatnya melawan takdir.

Tapi badai semakin kencang. Butuh waktu satu jam jika Akashi benar-benar nekat menuju penginapan sekarang. Jika itu ia lakukan, mungkin keduanya akan sampai di arena ski dalam sosok mayat es yang kaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pondok tampak di sudut pandangnya. Tak terlalu dekat dan kelihatan gelap, sepertinya kosong. Namun tak ada tempat lain yang bisa ia tuju sekarang selain pondok itu. Akhirnya, sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, Akashi segera berlari menuju pondok itu. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang toh hanya satu…

Menyelamatkan Kuroko.

~OoOoO~

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan tak ada satupun kabar dari Akashi sama sekali. Ia pun tak kunjung kembali. Sekarang bukan hanya Kiseki no Sedai yang merasa cemas, semua anggota Seirin dan Rakuzan yang menginap disana pun mulai bingung karena kehilangan dua orang anggota itu. Bibi Izuki telah menghubungi polisi untuk meminta bantuan. Namun karena badai, mereka tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Resikonya terlalu bahaya jika menerjang badai begitu saja.

Sinyal terputus, sudah hampir puluhan kali Aomine berusaha menghubungi Akashi tapi tak ada jawaban. Kise satu-satunya yang hanya duduk di lobi penginapan, menjaga jarak dari semua orang. Pemuda itu duduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas lutut, menopangkan kening disana dan menunduk dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Semuanya berkecamuk di pikiran Kise. Semuanya. Mulai dari tentang Akashi dan Kuroko sejak di Teiko dan sampai sekarang. Lalu tentang Aomine. Dan tentang kedaan Kuroko yang mungkin masih belum jelas sekarang. Kise tak tahu harus memikirkan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Semua terlalu membuatnya pusing.

Sebuah tepukan di atas pundak membuat tubuhnya tersontak. Kise menatap ke samping dan melihat Aomine sudah duduk disana. "Aominecchi?"

"Aku tahu kau cemas, aku juga sama." Aomine duduk di samping Kise, menyandarkan tubunya di bantalan sofa dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Kise kembali ke posisi semulanya. "Aku tak tahu, Aominecchi. Hanya saja semuanya terasa memusingkan bagiku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dan konyol selama ini setelah mendengar yang sebenarnya dari kalian tadi." Bisiknya. Suaranya bergetar antara ketakutan dan patah hati.

Tak mengatakan apapun, Aomine hanya melirik Kise dari sudut matanya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sebenarnya memang sejak awal Aomine ingin mengatakan hal itu kepada Kise—tentang Akashi dan Kuroko. Tapi melihat ekspresi polos dan naïf Kise ketika jatuh cinta kepada Kuroko, selalu membuatnya tidak tega menghancurkan hati pemuda seriang mentari itu. Mungkin juga Aomine terlalu egois. Ia hanya tak ingin senyum ceria itu pudar dari wajah Kise jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya, karena itu Aomine menyimpan rahasia itu dari Kise. Hanya agar Aomine tetap bisa melihat senyum ceria Kise.

Jadi, bolehkah Aomine menyimpulkan bahwa ia juga bersalah?

Tapi ini bukan saatnya bagi Aomine untuk membahas masalah pribadi mereka berdua. Kise sudah cukup terpukul selama ia berada di Hakuba beberapa hari ini dan hilangnya Kuroko hanya memperburuk mentalnya. Aomine tak ingin membuat pemuda itu semakin tertekan jika ia mengatakan lebih dari ini.

Jadi Aomine memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Tidak benar-benar diam, karena perlahan tangannya merangkul pundak Kise, membawanya merapat dengan pundaknya dan mengusap kepala Kise lembut. Sesuatu yang membuat Kise mematung diam diperlakukan begitu.

Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Aomine hanya berdeham sekali dan menghela nafas. Kise hanya memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa perasaan Kise mendadak tenang karena Aomine. Tenang dan hangat.

Ah~ Kise tahu… Mungkin beginilah rasanya jika dicintai seseorang… Tenang dan hangat.

.

Takao tersenyum kecil ketika ia melirik ke sofa dimana Kise dan Aomine duduk saling bersisian. Ditariknya lengan kemeja Midorima iseng, menyuruh pemuda berkacamata itu agak menunduk agar ia bisa berbisik.

"Nee, Shin-chan… Kurasa kau tak perlu menghawatirkan kedua orang itu lagi." Takao nyengir.

Sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya, Midorima berdiri tegap, melirik ke tempat yang Takao maksud. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil, namun tentu ia tak membiarkan Takao menyadarinya.

Sekarang Midorima hanya menghawatirkan kondisi Akashi dan Kuroko.

~OoOoO~

Pondok kayu itu gelap dan Akashi tak menemukan saklar lampu disana. Setelah membaringkan tubuh Kuroko di lantai, di samping tumpukan gelondongan kayu bakar, Akashi segera melepaskan mantelnya tanpa pikir panjang dan menjadikannya selimut untuk Kuroko. Segera ia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan penghangat. Apapun itu.

Pondok itu hanya memiliki satu ruangan dan semua terbuat dari kayu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada sekotak bara bekas yang sepertinya digunakan untuk membuat api unggun kecil sebagai penghangat pondok. Jika ada bara penghangat, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang digunakan untuk menyalakannya, bukan?

Akashi mengorek habis sebuah lemari kayu yang terletak di pojok ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Memberantaki seluruh isinya dimana hanya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk makanan kalengan yang telah berdebu. Di pojok lemari, sesuatu yang ia cari pun akhirnya terlihat. Sebuah korek api lama yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Bagus." Buru-buru ia mendekat ke tumpukan bara itu dan mulai menyulut api. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membuat api unggun, jadi dalam waktu beberapa menit saja bara api itu sudah menyala dan api kecil muncul di permukaannya. Tidak terlalu besar dan cukup sebagai penghangat dan penerang seisi ruangan pondok.

Menghela nafas lega, Akashi pun duduk di samping tubuh Kuroko. Kini ditatapnya pemuda yang masih kelihatan pucat itu dalam diam. Awalnya Kuroko masih gemetaran namun lama-kelamaan gemetar di tubuhnya pun menghilang. Sepertinya hawa panas yang mengisi pondok itu mulai menolong tubuhnya untuk kembali normal.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi seraya menyentuh pipi Kuroko yang masih pucat dan dingin. Diusapnya wajah Kuroko berkali-kali, berharap dengan itu kehangatan segera mengisi wajah Kuroko dan membangunkannya agar Akashi bisa merasa tenang.

Semakin lama, badai semakin kencang. Atap kayu terdengar berderak-derak dihantam angin. Mungkin tinggi salju sudah hampir sepuluh sentimeter sekarang, terlihat dari beberapa butir salju yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah bawah pintu pondok.

Akashi meraih saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan ponsel hanya untuk mengecek kali saja ia bisa menghubungi seseorang. Tapi tak ada sinyal disana. Sambil mendesah, dimasukan kembali ponsel itu ke saku mantel. Ia kembali menatap Kuroko, mengusap wajah pemuda itu lembut. Hati-hati. Seakan-akan Kuroko sesuatu yang amat rapuh jika ia sentuh terlalu kasar. Sampai jemarinya berhenti di bibir Kuroko yang pucat.

Mungkin bisa saja baginya untuk diam-diam mencium Kuroko dalam keadaan begini. Tapi Akashi tak akan melakukannya. Mencium seseorang diam-diam merupakan suatu kejahatan menurutnya.

Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menguasai pikiran Akashi. Pemuda itu menguap pelan sambil bersandar di tumpukan kayu. Hati-hati ia mengangkat kepala Kuroko dan menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantalan kepala Kuroko. Di atas kedua tangan Kuroko yang berada dibalik mantel merah Akashi, diletakan tangannya sendiri. Meski terhalang mantel tebal, tapi Akashi berharap kehangatan bisa menjalar ke kedua tangan Kuroko.

~OoOoO~

Hangat…

Lembut…

Dan menenangkan…

Apa?

Kedua mata Akashi enggan terbuka, ia enggan melepaskan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang tengah mendekapnya sekarang. Tapi pikirannya mulai terusik karena ia penasaran. Kehangatan apa yang kini ia tengah rasakan? Seingatnya, ia tengah berada di dalam pondok tak terpakai di tengah badai.

Lalu?

Kedua kelopak yang menyimpan sepasang iris heterokromatik itu terbuka pelan. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Cahaya remang dari api kecil masih memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan meski masih terasa agak dingin, namun Akashi terasa hangat karena mantel miliknya berada menutupi tubuhnya. Dan tubuhnya bersandar di sesuatu.

Eh? Di sesuatu?

"Akashi-kun?"

DEG. Akashi terlonjak dan seketika rasa kantuk itu hilang. Ia duduk tegap, menoleh kesamping dimana Kuroko tengah duduk disampingnya, bersandar dan memandanginya khawatir. Kuroko duduk disampingnya, sangat dekat. Dan apa tadi ia bersandar pada Kuroko? Dan kehangatan yang menenangkan tadi itu karena Kuroko?

"Tetsuya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?"

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, Akashi hanya diam memandangi wajah Kuroko, seakan ia tak percaya anak itu bicara dengannya. Reflek ia menyentuh kedua pipi Kuroko, membingkai dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya mengejap beberapa kali. Masih tak percaya.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut, tapi ia membiarkan Akashi membingkai wajahnya. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau…masih hidup?"

"Tentu aku masih hidup. Aku masih bicara dengan Akashi-kun, bukan?"

Kelegaan membuncah di dada Akashi. Semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang tadi ia rasakan mendadak sirna begitu ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari wajah Kuroko. Senyum tipis terkulum di bibir pucatnya dan Akashi menunduk, terkekeh pelan. Aksi yang membuat Kuroko semakin keheranan.

"Sungguh," bisik Akashi, "aku benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Kupikir kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi, Tetsuya…" Perlahan kedua tangannya turun dari wajah Kuroko, beralih mencengkram kedua pundak Kuroko erat. Akashi masih menunduk tapi suaranya mulai gemetar, "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak membuka matamu lagi, Tetsuya. Sungguh."

"Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko sadar, seseorang yang ada dihadapannya ini tampak sekali tidak seperti Akashi yang ia kenal. Akashi yang arogan dan sombong itu menampilkan sisi lain dirinya. Ia merasa cemas, ketakutan dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Apa badai salju yang ada di luar sedikit mencairkan hati Akashi yang sedingin es—bukan membekukannya?

"Tapi akhirnya kau kembali." Akashi menatap Kuroko, menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang mungkin baru pertama kali Kuroko melihatnya. Kedua mata Kuoko hanya mengejap tak percaya ketika jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Senyum penuh kelegaan Akashi justru membuat Kuroko ikut merasa lega.

Menggeser posisi duduknya, Akashi bersandar ke balok kayu di samping Kuroko. Barulah ia sadar badai masih bergemuruh di luar sana. Entah jam berapa sekarang, yang pastinya masih malam. Tapi ia tak lagi merasa dingin sekarang karena ruangan kecil itu dipenuhi dengan kehangatan seadanya.

Kuroko melipat kedua lututnya, "Akashi-kun, maaf merepotkanmu. Aku tak berpikir kalau aku akan jatuh tertidur ketika tengah berusaha berjalan menuruni bukit. Seharusnya begitu badai tiba, aku langsung kembali." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau tak kembali sejak awal?"

"Karena…" Kuroko diam sejenak.

Sambil menghela nafas, Akashi ikut melipat kedua lututnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lutut dan menatap sudut samping wajah Kuroko yang selalu datar. "Karena aku memerintahkanmu untuk diam disana, kan? Meski kau bukan lagi anggota tim-ku, bagimu, perintahku tetap absolut. Begitu, kan?"

Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Bodoh."

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan kau, Tetsuya. Akulah yang bodoh." Akashi menatap ke cahaya api yang berpendar-pendar di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya berubah dingin meski ia tahu kini Kuroko tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

Akashi melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau selalu menuruti apa yang kukatakan—memegang prinsip ucapanku itu absolut. Aku melupakan fakta itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menyuruhmu diam disana. Seharusnya aku bisa sedikit menahan diriku sendiri, tapi toh ternyata aku tetap tak bisa menguasai pikiranku jika sudah berhubungan denganmu. Jadi, kurasa akulah yang bodoh disini." Akashi melirik Kuroko sejenak, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda berambut biru laut itu. "Jika bersamamu, rasanya semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kehendakku. Semua tak sesuai apa yang kuprediksi dan itu membuatku frustasi dan kacau."

Apa maksud Akashi dengan mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa jika bersama Kuroko, ia jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Itu benar-benar bukan seperti Akashi yang Kuroko kenal. Tapi dengan kalimat itu, satu kesimpulan pun menyeruak dibenak Kuroko.

Jika Akashi begitu karenanya, mungkinkah Akashi sebenarnya…

"Sejak kau memutuskan keluar dari tim Teiko," Akashi berbicara lagi, membuat pikiran Kuroko tadi terpecah, "aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi." Lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tahu hal itu karena Akashi telah mengatakannya dulu. Perintah terakhir Akashi adalah ia tak ingin melihat Kuroko lahi dan ia mematuhi itu. Ketika Kuroko keluar, sebisa mungkin Kuroko selalu menghindar jika ia nyaris berpapasan dengan Akashi atau anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya.

"Aku rasa aku telah membuangmu dan itu keputusan yang tepat." Suara Akashi kini memelan. "Bagiku, tak ada gunanya mempertahankan seseorang yang tidak bisa kukendalikan. Apalagi orang itu kau—Kuroko Tetsuya, seseorang yang ingin kukekang meski tak bisa kulakukan. Jadi ketika kau mengatakan keluar, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan memutus semua hubungan kita."

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun…"

"Tapi,"

Tapi?

Akashi tersenyum samar tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko. "Aku salah." Bisiknya. "Ketika bertemu denganmu lagi di Winter Cup, kupikir tak akan ada lagi perasaan yang mengusikku. Tapi melihatmu, menyaksikan semua pertandingan Seirin, membuatku kembali merasa terusik. Aku marah melihatmu tenang saja bersama dengan Seirin. Kupikir kau akan menunjukkan poker face-mu ketika berhadapan denganku. Tapi kau tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah. Dan aku jadi merasa bodoh karena perasaan itu berkecamuk di pikiranku sendiri. Lalu akhirnya ketika kita bertemu di final Winter Cup, kuputuskan untuk menghabisi Seirin dan kau sekaligus—mengalahkan kalian. Kupikir dengan itu semua keanehan yang kurasakan akan menghilang. Kupikir aku akan merasa puas begitu melihatmu kalah dan hancur, Tetsuya."

Apa? Hati Kuroko kembali merasa sesak mendengar penjelasan Akashi. Tidakkah Akashi teralu berlebihan kali ini? Kuroko memang berpikir bahwa sejak ia keluar dari Teiko, Akashi pasti membencinya. Tapi tak pernah ia bayangkan kalau Akashi membencinya sedalam ini sampai-sampai ia mencari kepuasan jika melihat Kuroko hancur dan kalah.

Tidakkah ini sudah keterlaluan? Bukankah ini saatnya Kuroko benar-benar harus membenci Akashi?

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajah di kedua lututnya. "Akashi-kun," panggilnya lirih, "maafkan aku…"

"Maaf?"

"Seharusnya aku benar-benar menuruti apa yang kau katakan—tidak pernah bertemu dengamu lagi selamanya. Jika aku sadar lebih awal bahwa Akashi-kun terlalu membenciku seperti ini, mungkin itu akan lebih baik bagi kita untuk mengakhiri semua ini dari awal. Tapi…sekalipun…" Kuroko memberi jeda untuk menarik nafas, "sekalipun aku ingin membenci Akashi-kun, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya…"

Ya. Kuroko tak pernah bisa membenci Akashi. Tak peduli seburuk apa perlakuan Akashi kepadanya.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. Akashi memandangi Kuroko dalam-dalam.

Setelah semua yang sengaja Akashi lakukan kepadanya, Kuroko tak pernah membencinya? Menghancurkannya di final Winter Cup, melukainya di malam natal, mengacuhkannya ketika mereka berpapasan dan bahkan nyaris membuatnya mati membeku di tengah badai salju. Setelah semua kejahatan yang Akashi lakukan, Kuroko tak bisa membencinya?

Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Ataukah harga diri Akashi Seijuuro yang terlalu tinggi sehingga ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti melukai Kuroko?

"Tapi," Kuroko menghela nafas datar, "jika aku adalah alasan kenapa pikiran Akashi-kun tidak berjalan dengan semestinya, aku juga sudah memutuskannya." Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam-dalam, "Aku akan keluar dari tim basket Seirin, dengan begitu aku dan Akashi-kun tak akan pernah bertemu lagi—di Inter-high ataupun Winter Cup, bukan? Jika dengan ini pikiranmu bisa sedikit lebih baik_"

"Apa aku menyuruhmu berhenti bermain basket, Tetsuya?" Nada suara Akashi kembali dingin dan membuat Kuroko terdiam. Tatapan matanya datar, menusuk dan Kuroko benci tatapan mata itu.

Akashi bergeser mendekati Kuroko, "Terlalu banyak kesalah-pahaman antara kita, Tetsuya. Kesalah-pahaman yang muncul sejak kau meninggalkan tim kita yang akhirnya semakin tumbuh dan berakar di pikiran kita. Semua itu membuat kau dan aku sama-sama kacau…"

"Jika semua ini tampak seperti kesalah-pahaman," Kuroko menatap kedua iris merah-emas Akashi dalam-dalam, "jadi apakah yang sebenarnya, Akashi-kun?"

Apa yang sebenarnya…maksudnya?

"Kau menanyakan tentang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Sebelum kujawab, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya tentang semua ini." Akashi tersenyum menyeringai ketika menangkap ekspresi tak terima di wajah Kuroko. Anak itu jelas kesal karena Akashi membalikkan pertanyaan Kuroko sebelum menjawabnya.

Tak ada alasan bagi Kuroko untuk menjawabnya. Jadi ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan menyandarkan dagu di atas kedua lututnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan karena rasa dingin yang kembali menjalar di permukaan kulitnya ketika angin bertiup cukup kencang dan masuk dari celah-celah pintu.

Akashi tidak lagi tersenyum. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan menatap lurus ke baa api, ke arah bayangan tubuhnyda dan Kuroko yang terpantul di dinding pondok.

Tersadar akan mantel merah yang kini di pangkuannya, Akashi melirik Kuroko yang hanya mengenakkan mantelnya. Diraih mantel merah itu dan disampirkan di kedua bahu Kuroko, membuat pemuda berambut biru itu terkejut dan menolaknya dengan beringsut menjauh dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, pakailah! Kau bisa mati kedinginan."

"Aku kuat, Tetsuya. Kau nyaris membeku tadi, kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Tidak. Api unggun kecil ini sudah cukup menghangatkan…" Kalimat Kuroko terputus begitu Akashi tetap bersikeras memakaikan mantel itu menutupi punggung Kuroko. Wajah pemuda itu menghangat karena kedua tangan Akashi kini mendekap tubuhnya. "A-akashi…-kun?"

Akashi melepaskan Kuroko, berdeham sekali untuk menyingkirkan kecanggungannya. "Jika tak kubegitukan, kau tak akan diam. Terkadang kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat cerewet, Tetsuya." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

Kuroko tak berani menjawab ucapan Akashi. Ia diam karena berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Ia takut Akashi mendengarnya, jadi Kuroko meringkuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia malu. Hal terkonyol yang pernah ia rasakan.

Tersenyum kecil karena gelagat Kuroko, Akashi pun meraih satu tangan Kuroko. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu seakan tersengat listrik namun tak sanggup bergerak sama sekali. Tangan Akashi menggenggam tangannya lembut, erat dan hangat. Hati Kuroko kini tenang. Diam-diam, Kuroko membalas genggaman tangan Akashi. Keduanya hanya diam, ditemani cahaya api yang berpendar dan suara gemuruh badai di luar.

Kedua mata Kuroko mulai terasa berat dan tak lama pun ia tertidur dengan posisi bertopang di kedua lututnya. Sadar akan Kuroko yang tertidur, Akashi tidak menyandarkan kepala Kuroko di bahunya. Ia hanya menyandarkan Kuroko di tumpukan kayu dibelakang mereka dan meletakkan mantel merahnya di depan dada Kuroko.

Akashi memandangi wajah itu lagi. Menyentuh rambut biru laut Kuroko yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan warna langit dan birunya laut. Mengingatkannya akan cinta yang dulu sempat tumbuh, lalu Akashi mematikannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata bibitnya masih tertinggal disana. Karena tanpa Akashi sadari sejak lama, bibit yang tertinggal itu diam-diam memupuk dirinya sendiri dan berkembang begitu saja dalam hatinya.

Ternyata perasaan itu memang tak pernah sekalipun menghilang. Tak peduli seburuk apa yang ia dan Kuroko alami selama ini. Sekali kau mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, toh cinta itu semalamnya juga akan tertinggal di hatimu.

Tinggal Akashi yang menentukannya. Haruskah ia membiarkan cinta itu berkembang semakin jauh atau haruskah Akashi mematikannya sekali lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu?

~OoOoO~

Badai berhenti sekitar pukul dua dini hari. Begitu badai mereda, polisi langsung berpencar untuk mencari dua anak yang dikatakan menghilang. Aomine dan Kagami yang bersikeras bergabung pun akhirnya turut ambil bagian dalam pencarian, meninggalkan anggota mereka yang lain di penginapan.

Langkah kaki Aomine semakin cepat begitu ia melihat sebuah pondok kayu di atas bukit. Kagami berusaha mengejar dibelakangnya. Memanggil Aomine untuk menunggunya, tapi si pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengabaikan teriakan Kagami.

BRAK. Pintu pondok kayu terbuka.

Baru saja Aomine ingin berteriak memanggil nama Akashi dan Kuroko, namun mendadak mulutnya terkatup rapat saat menemukan ruangan itu terasa hangat dan kedua orang yang ia cari tengah terlelap saling bersandar satu sama lain—kepala Kuroko bersandar di bahu Akashi, sedang kepala Akashi bersandar di atas kepala Kuroko. Bara api itu masih memercikan api kecil yang berpendar-pendar di tengah kegelapan.

Kagami tahu Aomine menemukan mereka. Jadi sebelum masuk, Kagami pun memanggil beberapa polisi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Mereka ada disini!" barulah Kagami masuk, "Aomine? Mereka benar ada disini…kan…?" Kagami ikutan tercengang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Terkekeh pelan, Aomine mengacak rambutnya. "Dasar… Mereka membuat semua panik dan ternyata mereka baik-baik saja disini. Benar-benar…"'

Kagami hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa mereka sekarang sudah bisa saling memahami perasaan masing-masing." Bisiknya, takut membangunkan kedua pemuda yang tetap terlelap itu.

~OoOoO~

Hari dimana Seirin dan Kiseki no Sedai keluar dari penginapan adalah hari yang sama dengan anggota Rakuzan pulang. Hanya dalam waktu sehari, penginapan itu akan setengah kosong karena kehilangan cukup banyak pengunjung di saat yang sama.

"Bibi, terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu." Izuki membungkuk sopan, diikuti oleh semua anggota Seirin yang lainnya.

Van milik keluarga Aida yang dikendarai ayah Riko pun sudah menjemput mereka semua. Sedangkan anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai harus menggunakan kereta menuju Tokyo—dilarang ikut dengan mobil Riko karena tidak akan muat mengingat semua anggota Kisedai itu bertubuh besar dan jangkung. Kemungkinan lainnya, anak-anak Kisedai akan pergi menunju stasiun bersama dengan anggota Rakuzan.

"Tetsuya," Ogiwara sempat menemui Kuroko sebelum Kuroko naik ke dalam van. "Kuharap kita bisa liburan bersama lagi."

"Jika senggang, datanglah ke rumahku, Ogiwara-kun. Okaasan pasti senang mendapat kunjungan darimu." Kuroko tersenyum lalu menatap Kise yang memandanginya. Tatapan mata Kise tampak sedih bagi Kuroko meski ia tak benar-benar paham alasannya.

Kise menghampiri Kuroko, menepuk kepalanya lembut, "Jika aku tiba di Tokyo nanti, aku ingin bicara dengan Kurokocchi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun dan Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko kini melirik ke sekumpulan anggota Rakuzan dan memperhatikan Akashi yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Ayo, Kuroko." Kagami menepuk pundaknya.

Kuroko mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam van. Ia memang tak mengatakan apapun kepada Akashi sebagai salam perpisahan, Akashi pun tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Kuroko karena ia tahu semua masih belum selesai hanya karena mereka berbicara banyak semalam.

Jadi Kuroko tahu…cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali bertemu. Kuroko telah bertekad, jika hari itu tiba, Kuroko akan mengtakan semuanya kepada Akashi.

.

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Etto~ Doushite? Doushite? Seperti yang kukatakan, AkaKuro nyais full-kan, sou doushite? Hope you like it, minna. ^^ And for AoKise, tolong tunggu karena chap berikutnya barulah kupersiapkan surga chapter untuk AoKise(?).

For all typo(s), hontou ni gomen. Aku udah baca beberapa kali tapi kuyakin mungkin masih banyak yang nyelip. Silahkan kritik, komen dan sarannya, minna. Arigatou gozaima~ ^^

.

**Special thanks for my beloved reviewers in previous chapter ::**

**SevenRadcliff, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, xxx, Akira Ichinose, Guest, anon silent reader, Vampire Bluer, Foschie Cielo, Rhie chan Aoi sora, Azure'czar, Yuna Seijuurou, Kumo-Usagi, Uzuchiha Go, Zei-chan seijurou, ai selai strawberry, Myadorabletetsuya, shirouta, sukikawai-chan, dee-mocchan, , Zizi Kirahira hibiki 69, , ai namikaze. **

.

See you in the next chapter!

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	8. Chapter 7 : My Heart Run Toward You

**~Love Confusion~**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: T for Hurt**

**.**

**Thanks for everyone's support. For read, reviews, follows and favs in previous chapters.**

**.**

**.**

C**hapter 7**

**My Heart Run Toward You**

**.**

Meski sekolah masih belum dimulai, latihan anggota Kaijou sudah mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Meski udara masih sangat dingin, seluruh arena gym tampak panas karena semangat anggota Kaijou di awal tahun. Kise berada diantara mereka, meski yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil melakukan peregangan badan.

"Kise! Aku tahu ini masih hari libur, tapi bukan berarti kau kuizinkan hanya duduk disana, bodoh!" Pukulan Kasamatsu yang telah lama tak dirasakannya pun mendarat di kepala Kise.

"Senpai, sakit!"

"Cepat bangun dan lari tiga puluh putaran!"

"TERLALU BANYAK-SSU!"

Rengekan kekanakkan Kise selalu membuat Kasamatsu jengah. Baru saja ia ingin menghadiahkan sang ace Kaijou itu dengan satu pukulan gratis lagi, Kise buru-buru meloncat bangun dan berlari kabur dari Kasamatsu yang sudah meneriakinya.

Meski sang kapten menyuruhnya berlari tiga puluh putaran, memangnya siapa yang sanggup melakukannya? Oke, Kise sanggup. Tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Di putaran kelima belas ia pun berhenti. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal berlari ke pinggir lapangan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai.

"Aku nyaris matiiiii~"

Kasamatsu mendengus sinis, "Baru segitu. Aku menyuruhmu tiga puluh putaran, Kise. Apa kau bodoh, heh?"

"Senpai! Kau jangan terlalu kejam! Ini kan hari pertama latihan!" rengek Kise lagi sambil menatap Kasamatsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang jelas ia buat-buat hanya untuk mendapatkan simpati sang kapten.

Malas menanggapi Kise, kapten Kaijou itu pun memutar bola mata dibalik kacamata minusnya malas. "Ah, kali ini kulepaskan kau. Lalu ada yang datang mencarimu dan ia menunggu di luar gym."

Kise memandangi Kasamatsu sejurus. "Siapa?"

Senyum Kasamatsu tersungging jahil. Sang kapten hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menoleh ke pintu masuk gym. "Coba saja kau lihat sendiri." Ujarnya.

Kening Kise mengkerut bingung. Kira-kira siapa yang mencarinya? Wartawan? Paparazzi? Tapi Kise kan tidak ditelepon manajernya untuk wawancara atau semacamnya? Ah~ Daripada bingung, Kise pun memutuskan langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk gym dan keluar melewatinya.

Seketika itu juga tatapan matanya menangkap sebuah bola basket yang melayang ke arahnya. Reflek Kise menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan, memandangi bola basket itu sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya bola itu.

Kedua mata Kise membulat kaget ketika Aomine tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Aominecchi."

"Yo, Kise."

.

"Akashi! Kau tahu, ini aneh sekali. Kau tidak pernah membolos dari latihan, apalagi ini latihan pertama setelah libur musim dingin. Tapi kau tak datang dan menghilang begitu saja," Ogiwara mengomel ketika menelepon seseorang yang jelas adalah sang kapten Rakuzan. Pemuda itu berdecak sebal di depan gym Rakuzan yang tampak ramai dengan anggota basket.

Balasan yang ia dapat hanya berupa dengusan simpel. Namun samar, Ogiwara bisa mendengar suara desingan kereta yang berjalan. Roda kereta yang bergerak cepat di atas rel besi selalu menimbulkan suara yang khas, dengan mudah Ogiwara tahu Akashi kini tengah berada di dalam kereta.

"Kau naik kereta?" tanyanya lagi dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau pikir aku naik apa?" balas suara di sebrang telepon Ogiwara dingin.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau kapten dan kau pergi tanpa izin. Kemana kau pergi, Akashi?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu, Shigehiro?"

"Akashi!"

"[Sebentar lagi akan memasuki stasiun Tokyo. Bagi penumpang yang hendak turun, harap bersiap-siap.]"

DEG. Suara itu terdengar sampai di telepon Ogiwara. Wajahnya keheranan hanya dengan memikirkan Akashi menaiki kereta menuju Tokyo. Tunggu! Kenapa Akashi naik kereta menuju Tokyo setiba-tiba ini?

"Akashi, kau ada di,"

TUUUUT~ TUUUUT~ Bunyi nada yang panjang terdengar oleh Ogiwara. Akashi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kini Ogiwara mematung tak percaya, memandangi ponselnya bingung. Ia tak tahu kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba datang ke Tokyo, tapi paling tidak ada satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya sekarang.

Kuroko Tetsuya…

~OoOoO~

Untuk beberapa alasan, Kise diizinkan selesai latihan lebih cepat dari pada yang lain. Itu hanya karena Kasamatsu enggan melihat Aomine Daiki berkeliaran di depan gym Kaijou dengan wajah arogan ala iblis pemalas yang sepertinya akan menghancurkan Kaijou jika sang ace perfect copy tak segera diserahkan kepadanya. Sekejam apapun Kasamatsu kepada Kise, rasanya mustahil ia bisa mengalahkan Aomine. He?

Jadi, kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kini tengah jalan bersisian. Sama-sama diam karena tak ada satupun yang memulai bicara sejak keluar dari gerbang Kaijou. Tampak mereka saling membenahi perasaan masing-masing, mencari celah untuk bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Karena memang sejak liburan kemarin keduanya tak lagi menghubungi satu sama lain.

Pernyataan Aomine membuat hidup Kise mulai berbeda. Sepertinya~

"Jadi…" Aomine dan Kise berbicara bersamaan, lalu diam dan saling berpandangan ketika langkah mereka berhenti satu sama lain.

Berdecak sebal, Aomine menatap lurus ke depan lagi, "Kau dulu, Kise."

"Jadi Aominecchi ada urusan apa denganku?" Diliriknya bola basket yang ada di tangan Aomine. Seingatnya, pemuda itu jarang sekali—atau hampir tak pernah— berkeliaran dengan membawa bola basket. "Dan bola basket itu…?"

Sambil memasukkan satu tangan ke saku mantel dan tangan satunya memutar bola basket di ujung jemarinya, Aomine terkekeh pelan. Matanya melirik ke sebuah lapangan basket yang kosong di sebrang jalan, lalu menatap Kise sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Kita kesana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke lapangan basket itu.

Kening Kise mengkerut, namun ia langsung paham apa maksud Aomine. "Aominecchi… One-on-one?"

"Tentu. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain one on one."

Nyaris tertawa, Kise hanya menutup mulutnya dan terkekeh pelan. Kedua matanya menatap Aomine tak percaya dengan apa yang Aomine katakan tadi. Padahal sebelumnya Kise agak khawatir Aomine akan melakukan sesuatu atau membicarakan masalah mereka di Hakuba dulu.

Tapi…one-on-one? Tidak buruk juga. Mungkin Kise bisa menjadikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Aomine senantisa menenangkannya ketika Kuroko menghilang tempo hari di tengah badai.

"Bolehlah…"

.

Nigou asyik berlari mengejar bola basket yang dioper oleh Tsuchida dan Koganei, mengabaikan Kuroko yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan Kagami yang tengah meneguk sebotol air terburu-buru. Ekor mata Kuroko mengejar gerakan Nigou tanpa henti, seakan-akan memperhatikan anjing kecil itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Meski begitu wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Sebenarnya Kuroko tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang.

Ya, tentang masalah di Hakuba. Sudah beberapa hari sejak hari itu dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang terjadi antara Kuroko dan Akashi. Entah kapan mereka mungkin bertemu lagi, Kuroko sendiri tak tahu. Mungkin ketika Inter-high nanti, atau di Winter Cup nanti. Masih sangat lama…

"Kuroko," Kiyoshi duduk bersila di samping Kuroko, "aku belum menanyakannya secara jelas, tapi sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau tekurung di tengah badai ketika di Hakuba dulu?"

Diliriknya Kiyoshi datar, "Aku hanya terjebak di bukit karena bingung kemana arah kembali. Akhirnya badai datang begitu saja dan aku tak bisa menemukan arah yang tepat." Kuroko berbohong. Lagipula tak mungkin ia mengatakan ini semua karena Akashi, kan?

Sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko, tentu sulit bagi Kiyoshi untuk mengatakan apakah pemuda itu menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak. Tapi Kiyoshi juga tak bisa memaksa. Jika ternyata Kuroko berbohong, pastilah ada alasannya.

Merasa tak ada yang ingin ia katakan lagi, Kuroko melirik Nigou yang berlari menghampirinya, menyalak riang dan meloncat ke pangkuan Kuroko untuk bermanja-manja.

Kagami agak berjengit menatap Nigou, masih belum terbiasa dengan anjing mungil itu. Tapi melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap bulu hitam Nigou, Kagami mau tak mau ikutan tersenyum. Kuroko kelihatan lebih tenang sekarang.

Dan itu hal yang bagus menurut Kagami.

~OoOoO~

-Yang memasukkan bola, boleh mengajukan pertanyaan apapun itu dan yang kalah harus menjawab dengan jujur- itulah peraturan yang dibuat Aomine untuk pertandingan one-on-one-nya dengan Kise siang ini. Tentu saja Kise tidak langsung terima karena pasalnya ia-lah yang sudah pasti menjadi korban menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

Baru semenit pertandingan mereka berlangsung, Aomine bahkan sudah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Ia tersenyum bangga dan Kise berdecak sebal karena kalah di menit pertama.

"Dimana kau sekolah ketika SMP, Kise?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Kise menelengkan kepalanya ke samping ketika ia menangkap bola basket yang terpantul ke arahnya. "Aominecchi aneh. Jelas aku bersekolah di Teiko Gakuen, bersama denganmu." Jawabnya gusar sambil berlari men-dribble bola secepat mungkin. Aomine sempat menghadangnya, tapi dengan teknik street ball yang Kise curi dari Aomine tempo hari di Inter-high, Kise bisa melewatinya dengan meloncat kebelakang dan melempar.

Aomine meloncat dan menepis tembakan Kise, bola itu memantul keluar lapangan dan membuat Kise berdesis marah.

"Curang-ssu!"

"Apanya yang curang?" Aomine tertawa pelan, mengejar bola dan segera mendribblenya secepat yang ia bisa untuk melewati Kise. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sebuah skor kembali ia cetak.

"Ini tidak adil!"

"Haha…apanya yang tidak adil?" Menangkap bola yang memantul di dekatnya, Aomine menatap Kise. "Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa kau bermain basket?"

Kise berpikir sejenak. Alasan kenapa ia bermain basket itu karena… Tunggu! Alasannya kan karena Aomine. Gara-gara melihat permainan basket Aomine dulu, Kise pun tertarik mencoba bermain basket. Tapi jika Kise mengakuinya sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka kemarin, tidakkah itu hanya akan membuat posisinya salah tingkah?

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kise, buru-buru ia menatap ke arah lain dan menarik nafas pelan.

Kise tak akan mengakuinya. Tidak dihadapan Aomine!

"Tidak bisa diganti pertanyaan lain, kah?"

"Bisa." Aomine memantulkan bola ke arah Kise, "Pilih salah satu, basket atau modeling?"

Sambil menangkap bola, bibir Kise cemberut. "Itu tidak mungkin! Modeling itu pekerjaanku dan basket itu duniaku! Aku pilih keduanya tentu saja-ssu!" balasnya ketus sambil mendribble bola, melewati Aomine yang tidak mencegahnya sama sekali.

Kise melakukan lay-up dan memasukkan bola. Ditatapnya punggung Aomine yang tidak bergeming setelah jawaban Kise tadi. Tatapan mata Kise tampak nakal ketika menatap punggung Aomine. Ia pun melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Aominecchi suka Momochi, ya?"

"HA?" Segera Aomine melotot sambil menoleh ke arah Kise. Kalau pemuda itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya, ingin sekali Aomine menendang Kise atas pertanyaan super bodoh itu.

Jelas sekali Aomine dan Momoi sahabat dari kecil. Lagipula Kise kan tahu siapa yang Aomine suka!

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Ganti!"

Kise memutar bola matanya sambil mengusap keringat yang menetes di dagunya. Ia bergumam pelan, lalu menatap langit cerah dan seketika mengingat Kuroko. Senyum tipis penuh luka pun muncul di wajahnya ketika ia mentap Aomine lagi. "Apa menurutmu Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi akan bersama?"

Tubuh Aomine kaku selama sepersekian detik. Meski tersenyum, Aomine benci senyum itu. Itu bukan senyum yang selalu Aomine inginkan, bukan senyum mentari seorang Kise Ryouta yang mampu menerangi Aomine. Itu hanya senyum palsu yang memuakkan.

Aomine berjalan menghampiri bola basket yang terlupakan. Di angkatnya, di tatap sejenak. Kise mengerutkan kening saat memperhatikan gelagat Aomine. Namun sedetik berikutnya, dengan sangat cepat, Aomine melemparnya ke arah Kise, membuat bola itu mendarat di atas kepala Kise.

"SAKIIIT-SSU! Aominecchi!"

Tawa Aomine meledak. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit sambil duduk bersila di lapangan. "Ooi, ooi, Kise. Itu tadi tembakan yang sangat mudah dihindari. Salahmu sendiri tidak menghindar."

"Menyebalkan!" Kise berseru sebal sambil berlari mengejar bola. Ditangkapnya bola yang masih menggelinding dan Kise berbalik, menatap ring yang terletak tepat di belakang Aomine.

Dari jarak sekitar lima meter, Kise pun melakukan tembakan. Aomine tak memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikannya. Ketika bola itu terpantul di belakangnya, Aomine tetap duduk diam sambil memandangi Kise datar.

Tatapn mata Kise sama dinginnya dengan Aomine. Tembakannya masuk, ini artinya Kise bisa mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi. "Giliranku lagi, Aominecchi. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

DEG.

Aomine hanya memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas perlahan dan beranjak berdiri. Ia menghampiri bola yang ada di belakangnya, meraihnya dan menoleh untuk menatap ekspresi Kise yang menanti jawabannya. Senyum iseng muncul di wajahnya, "Kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya…kau harus memasukkan dua bola lagi, Kise."

"Heee?! Tidak adil!"

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan menghadap ke ring yang benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Tanpa susah payah atau melompat lebih dulu, Aomine sudah melempar bola dan memasukkannya begitu saja.

Ditatapnya Kise yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggerutu. "Kau lebih suka Horikita Mai atau Tetsu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa lagi ini?!

"KUROKOCCHI tentu saja!"

Tawa Aomine seketika pecah lagi karena ekspresi Kise yang terlalu kekanakkan. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti tertawa meski Kise meneriakinya. Dan karena Aomine tak mendengar, Kise langsung menghentakkan kaki ke tempat Aomine berjongkok dan menendang kaki pemuda itu pelan.

"Jangan tertawa, Ahominecchi!"

"Uuhh~" Tawa Aomine berhenti, ia menatap Kise gusar, "Aku tidak bodoh, Kise." Sergahnya sebal.

"Sekali Ahominecchi tetap Ahominecchi! Bisa-bisanya Aominecchi membandingkan Mai-chan dengan Kurokocchi! Tidak sebanding. Bagaimanapun juga Kurokocchi itu manusia super innocent di bumi ini-ssu!" Kise sontak nyengir iseng saat menangkap ekspresi sebal di wajah Aomine.

Ekspresi kesal plus cemburu.

Beranjak bangun, Aomine langsung berlari menghampiri bola yang agak jauh. Sadar Aomine berniat mencetak skor lagi, Kise segera mengejar untuk menghalangi. Tentu Aomine yang lebih cepatlah yang mengambil bola lebih dulu. Ia mendribble, berusaha melewati pertahanan Kise yang kali ini agak sulit dilewati.

Kise tersenyum iseng ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, "Aominecchi manis, ya?"

DEG. Semburat merah otomatis menghiasi wajah Aomine.

Reaksi sedetik itu langsung digunakan Kise untuk menepis bola di tangan Aomine dan merebutnya secepat kilat. Kise sudah tertawa senang dan berlari menuju ring, melempar bola dan mencetak skor sedangkan Aomine masih mematung dengan wajah syok.

Masih tertawa, Kise berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Aomine geli. "Kenapa, Aominecchi? Apa dikatakan manis itu membuat harga dirimu terluka-ssu?"

"Sial kau, Kise. Kau curang!"

"Giliranku bertanya!" Kise menepuk tangannya sekali, "Mana yang Aominecchi pilih. Horikita Mai atau…." Sejenak pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, membuat Aomine menanti lanjutan pertanyaan dalam keheningan yang aneh. "Atau aku?" Senyum Kise pudar, wajahnya kembali serius sekarang.

DEG.

.

.

.

"Kau…"

Kedua mata Kise mengerjap tak percaya dengan jawaban itu. Aomine tersenyum tipis. Dada Kise berdegup cepat dan ia tahu kini wajahnya pasti merona karena Kise merasakan panas di seluruh wajahnya.

Bahkan Aomine tak butuh waktu panjang untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan Aomine tak perlu berkilah untuk memikirkan jawaban itu—tidak seperti pertanyaan pertama Kise.

"Mai-chan tak bisa dibandingkan denganmu, bodoh. Mai-chan itu cantik dan manis, juga sexy. Sedangkan kau berisik, kekanakkan dan kelewat naif. Kerjaanmu hanya teriak disana-sini atau melempar senyum sok keren bak artis nomor satu ke para penggemarmu. Menyebalkan melihatmu begitu. Tapi sialnya, aku juga suka melihatmu yang seperti itu." Lanjut Aomine lagi kali ini sambil menatap ke sudut lain lapangan itu.

Malu. Itu yang Kise rasakan sekarang. Ia menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, menatap ke aspal untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kacau dan kedua kakinya terasa gemetar. Rasanya seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan Kise membenci perasaan seperti ini.

"Aominecchi, bodoh…" bisiknya sangat pelan sehingga Aomine tak mungkin mendengarnya.

Aomine bodoh. Ia tak perlu sejujur itu dalam kondisi begini, kan? Padahal, meski memang serius, Kise sudah menebak kalau Aomine akan menjadikan sebuah lelucon sebagai jawabannya. Tapi prediksi Kise salah. Permainan one-on-one ini sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi baginya.

"Kise."

Kise melirik Aomine enggan. Tak mau menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku mencetak angka lebih banyak dan kurasa permainan ini sudah harus diakhiri. Jadi ini pertanyaan terakhirku untukmu," Aomine menarik nafas sejenak, menghembuskannya dan menatap Kise lembut dari kejauhan. "Apa akan tiba saat dimana kau bisa mencintaiku?"

Degup jantung Kise semakin kacau. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat lalu berjalan mendekati pinggir lapangan, menyambar mantel yang tadi ia letakkan disana dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Aomine tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aomine sendiri tak mengejar. Tubuhnya seakan terpasung di lapangan ketika memperhatikan punggung Kise yang semakin menjauhinya.

Mungkin…itu adalah jawaban Kise. 'Tidak mungkin'. Ya, mungkin memang itu jawabannya. Hanya itu saja yang mampu Aomin pikirkan sekarang.

Perlahan pemuda berkulit gelap itu terkekeh pilu, berjalan mengambil bola basketnya dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam ring. Pantulan bola basket menjadi satu-satunya suara di lapangan kecil itu.

"Pertanyaan yang tak sempat kutanyakan tadi. Kise… Apa Tetsu benar-benar berharga untukmu…?" bisiknya dalam kekosongan.

.

Kise berlari secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa. Mengingat sifat Aomine, bukan mustahil jika ia mengejar Kise hanya untuk memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Dan Kise tak mau hal itu terjadi. Kise tak bisa menjawabnya. Lebih tepat lagi, Kise takut menjawabnya karena ia tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya melukai hati Aomine.

Yang terjadi di Hakuba memang sedikit banyaknya membuat Kise berubah, tapi itu juga bukan berarti ia serta merta jatuh cinta pada Aomine. Perasaannya kepada Kuroko masih terasa cukup kuat di hatinya. Jika Aomine tulus mencintainya dan Kise tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, maka hanya perpisahan selamanya yang akan mereka temui nanti.

Kise tak mau. Ia tak mau kehilangan Aomine sebagai teman.

Mendadak langkah lari Kise berhenti saat pikiran itu mengusiknya. Ia menerawang kosong ke jalan yang ada dihadapannya. Disentuhnya dadanya yang berdegup cepat entah karena berlari atau karena Aomine. Tapi kini kata 'teman' berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Teman…"

Tangan Kise agak gemetar ketika ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ditekannya nomor ponsel Kuroko. Namun jemari Kise berhenti sebelum ia menekan tombol dial.

"Kurokocchi… Apa kita juga hanya teman…?"

~OoOoO~

Senja tiba, Kuroko menatap Nigou yang mengekor di sampingnya dengan riang. Mereka berjalan melewati blok menuju rumah Kuroko yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Bahkan ketika rumah minimalis dengan atap berwarna biru cerah itu mulai terlihat, Nigou berlari lebih dulu meninggalkan Kuroko di belakang.

Di depan pintu pagar rumah, Kuroko melihat Okaasan yang sepertinya baru pulang dari suatu tempat.

"Okaasan…"

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun," Sang Okaasan memiliki rambut biru laut yang panjang, mirip dengan rambut Kuroko. Namun bola matanya berwarna kecoklatan. Ia tersenyum menatap putranya lembut ketika Kuroko menghampirinya. "Kau sudah pulang…dengan Nigou?" Lalu ia menatap ke bawah ketika anjing kecil itu menyalak riang kepadanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Okaasan baru kembali berbelanja atau darimana?"

Okaasan menggeleng, "Baru saja mampir ke rumah Bibi sebelah untuk memberikan kartu pos yang tertinggal."

"Ooh,"

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun, apa kau tidak membawa ponselmu?"

Sejenak Kuroko terdiam, memikirkan ponselnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku meninggalkannya di kamar,"

"Ahhh~ Pantas saja! Sejak tadi Okaasan berusaha menghubungimu, tapi tak mendapat tanggapan." Okaasan mendesah menyesal sambil mengusap wajahnya yang kelihatan letih.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Karena Okaasan pikir kau akan pulang cepat, jadi Okaasan memintanya menunggu. Tapi karena Tetsuya-kun tak kunjung kembali, dia pun pergi karena takut ketinggalan kereta terakhir—katanya." Ujar sang Ibu sambil menatap putranya. "Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto."

DEG.

Kyoto…?

Tubuh Kuroko tak bergeming. Ia agak menahan nafas ketika meluncurkan satu pertanyaan kepada Okaasan, "Namanya…Akashi Seijuuro?"

"Iya. Dia bilang namanya Akashi Seijuuro dan mengaku sebagai kapten tim basket semasa Tetsuya-kun SMP dulu. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu baru saja ia pulang. Okaasan kira dia,"

Kuroko tak mendengarkan kalimat ibunya sampai selesai karena ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Okaasan.

"Tetsuya-kun! Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya-kun!"

"Okaasan, aku akan mengejarnya!" Kuroko berteriak sambil terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Akashi ada di Tokyo. Akashi baru saja datang ke rumahnya. Akashi menemuinya. Dan Kuroko tentu tak ingin membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja tanpa kesempatan baginya untuk bicara dengan Akashi.

Mungkin mustahil. Mungkin Kuroko tak akan sempat mengejar Akashi. Tapi meski berpikir begitu, kakinya tak mau berhenti berlari. Dadanya berdegup cepat karena berbagai macam pikiran menyeruak di benaknya.

Tapi hanya satu yang pasti; Kuroko ingin bertemu dengan Akashi. Sekarang.

.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Aomine menerawang kosong di dalam kamarnya. Bukan pandangan pemalas seperti biasanya, lebih kelihatan sebagai pandangan seoarang pemikir. Yah, karena memang sekarang ia sedang berpikir masak-masak tentang apa yang terjadi tadi siang antara dia dan Kise.

"Hueh, sialan," keluhnya seraya membaringkan tubuh di lantai, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap karena Aomine tak menyalakan lampu. Ditengah kegelapan itu, justru wajah Kise bermain-main seakan menerangi pandangan Aomine.

Aomine kesal.

Seharusnya tadi dia tidak kelepasan. Gara-gara pertanyaan Kise yang membandingkan dirinya dengan Mai-chan, Aomine jadi kebawa serius. Dan sialnya lagi dia menanyakan hal teraneh yang pernah ia pikirkan.

'Akankah Kise mencintainya', katanya? Yang benar saja. Aomine kan tahu benar siapa yang Kise sukai.

Tapi Aomine juga tak bisa mundur lagi. Ini ibarat menendang sebuah bola. Jika kau tak berjalan maju untuk mengambilnya, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya. Aomine terlanjur memulai semuanya, jadi ia pun harus berjalan dengan kondisi yang telah ditakdirkan.

.

-TUUUT-TUUUT-

Nada panjang itu terdengar dari ponsel Kise ketika ia berusaha menghubungi Kuroko. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pemuda itu menghubungi sang phantom, yang jelas ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban darinya.

Sambil mendesah frustasi, Kise melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu bersandar di kaki tempat tidur sambil memanjangkan kaki di lantai. Pikirannya benar-benar tak tentu arah sekarang. Bahkan Kise mulai tak memahami debaran aneh dihatinya ini. Entah debaran karena siapa, Kise bingung.

Yang Kise tahu, ia ingin bicara dengan Kuroko. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya kepada Kuroko, seperti janjinya ketika berpisah di Hakuba kemarin.

"Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan semuanya…"

~OoOoO~

[Kereta terakhir menuju Kyoto akan segera berangkat. Bagi penumpang harap masuk ke dalam kereta agar tidak menghalangi pintu otomatis. Terima kasih.]

Pengumuman semacam itu menggema di sekitar stasiun ketika sebuah Shinkansen menuju Kyoto akan segera di jalankan. Satu menit setelah pengumuman tadi, pintu otomatis pun mulai bergeser menutup. Kereta mulai berbunyi bising dan perlahan roda-roda itu bergerak cepat meninggalkan peron tempat berhenti sebelumnya.

Sepeninggal kereta itu, suasana stasiun kembali hening sejenak sebelum kereta berikutnya tiba. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, jika pergi ke Kyoto maka jelas akan tiba tengah malam nanti. Atau mungkin nyaris dini hari.

Itu yang akan terjadi pada Akashi Seijuurou jika ia menaiki kereta tadi.

Ya. JIKA. Karena sekarang, pemuda berambut merah itu nyatanya masih duduk di kursi penunggu dengan memegangi sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Iris merah-emas itu menatap dingin lurus ke depan, tak mempedulikan banyak orang yang melintas di depannya.

Kenapa Akashi masih di Tokyo?

Itu juga yang Akashi pikirkan. Dia tak tahu kenapa enggan menaiki kereta terakhir menuju Kyoto tadi. Kakinya enggan berpindah dan seakan-akan ia tahu sesuatu akan datang menemuinya. Bukan Akashi sang emperor eye jika ia tak bisa memprediksi hal-hal semacam itu.

"A-akashi-kun!"

Seringaian tipis muncul di wajah Akashi. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, sesuatu akan datang menemuinya.

Akashi menoleh. Tepat lima meter dari tempatnya duduk, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru laut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mantel telah disampirkan di lengan kurus Kuroko, keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Jelas sekali ia berlari tanpa henti dari rumah sampai tempat itu, hanya untuk memastikan Akashi masih di Tokyo atau tidak.

"A-aku tahu…Akashi-kun.." Kalimat Kuroko terputus saat ia mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. "Akashi-kun, mungkin akan menungguku." Lanjutnya setengah mati dan langsung berjongkok, tak sanggup lagi berdiri karena tenaganya nyaris habis tak tersisa.

Barulah Akashi bergerak. Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan pemuda itu. Satu tangan Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali dan satu tangan lainnya menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sejak tadi belum dibukanya.

Masih dingin. Seakan-akan Akashi tahu Kuroko memang akan datang dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka dalam satu titik, "kenapa tidak naik kereta yang baru saja pergi?" tanyanya seraya mengambil botol air mineral yang Akashi sodorkan dan meneguknya cepat-cepat. "Terima kasih."

Akashi mengangguk kecil dan beranjak berdiri, di susul oleh Kuroko. "Kau sendiri kenapa datang kesini, Tetsuya?"

"Karena kupikir, mungkin aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebentar sebelum kau pulang ke Kyoto." Jawab Kuroko jujur.

Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum tipis kepada Kuroko. "Aku masih disini, karena kukira kau akan berlari setengah mati untuk menemuiku. Jadi aku putuskan menunggu sebentar sebelum kau tiba." Akashi pun jujur. Itu yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap sekali. Ia melangkah mendekati Akashi sehingga keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Diliriknya jam bulat yang dipasang di stasiun, lalu Kuroko melirik Akashi lagi.

"Kereta terakhir sudah berangkat, ini pun sudah malam. Akashi-kun, kurasa banyak yang harus kita bicarakan setelah kejadian di Hakuba dulu." Pemuda beriris langit itu tersenyum lembut. Satu tangan ia ulurkan ke arah Akashi, membuat Akashi terdiam memandangi uluran tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, pulanglah denganku. Bagaimana kalau malam ini Akashi-kun menginap di rumahku?" tawarnya tulus.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Akashi ketika pemuda itu mengacak rambut Kuroko lembut, penuh sayang. Kali ini tatapan mata Akashi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Perlahan ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Kuroko dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau itu tawaranmu, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Kuroko kembali bergetar namun kali ini bukan sebuah panggilan lain dari caller ID bernama Kise-kun. Kali ini masuk sebuah e-mail dari orang yang sama dengan yang terus-terusan menghubungi Kuroko sejak tadi.

**[From : Kise-kun]**

**[Kurokocchi, kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponmu? T_T Ah, apa besok kau ada latihan? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Yah~ Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kurokocchi, seperti yang kemarin kukatakan di Hakuba.**

**Jadi, Kurokocchi bisa kan? ^^ Aku harap bisa. Aku akan menunggu Kurokocchi di stasiun jam sembilan. Aku ingin Kurokocchi datang. Oh, iya, aku akan mematikan ponselku jadi kau tak bisa menghubungiku. Dengan cara ini, kau pasti akan datang menemuiku mau tidak mau.**

**Aku akan menunggumu, Kurokocchi. Pasti. ^^]**

.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

A/N :

**ATTENTION!**

**Chapter berikutnya adalah LAST CHAPTER!**

Ahahaah~ Minna, ohayou~ ^^

Meski sebelumnya kukatakan soal surga AoKise, tapi toh ternyata ga sebanding dengan nyaris full AkaKuro di chap sebelumnya. Tapi kuharap ini banyak-ssu. Gimanapun juga di chap terakhir semua akan jelas dan semogaaaa kalian suka.

.

**See you next chapter!**

**Sign,**

**InfiKiss**


	9. Chapter 8 : Everyone Got Their Happy End

**~Love Confusion~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic Presented by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the mangaka's :**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort-Drama about AkaKuro and AoKise**

**Rating :: Romance/Drama/Hurt**

**.**

**~THE LAST CHAPTER~  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**And Everyone Got Their Happy Ending**

.

Wajah Kise memucat begitu ia disapa oleh lima orang berambut warna-warni di stasiun. Biru, merah, biru tua, hijau dan raven. Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima dan Takao. Minus warna ungu, Murasakibara.

Tunggu…kenapa mereka ada disini?

"Eung~ Anou…." Kise salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil melirik Akashi serba salah sedangkan sang mantan kaptennya itu menatapnya super dingin, seakan-akan siap menghadiahi Kise dengan hujan gunting yang sudah sangat lama tak diperlihatkannya kepada semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai tersebut.

"Kenapa semuanya ada disini?"

Takao yang pertama besuara. "Eh~ Sebenarnya kami tidak janjian hari ini. Aku dan Shin-chan hanya ingin main ke taman bermain." Jawabnya kikuk sambil melirik Midorima yang tengah menaikkan kacamatanya dengan wajah gusar. Jelas sekali Midorima bad mood sekarang.

"Sama sekali tak kubayangkan kalian berempat akan pergi ke tempat yang sama. Pantas saja hari ini Scorpio berada di posisi terakhir dalam oha-asa."

"Ooi, Shin-chan! Jadi ini kesialanku!"

"Berisik, Bakao."

Mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang memilih agak menggeser posisi berdiri mereka, agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan empat sisanya. Aomine cemberut, melirik Kise dari atas sampai bawah dan berdecak menghina. Pasalnya, pemuda berambut kuning satu ini mengenakkan mantel krem panjang selutut dengan celana panjang berwarna senada. Di lehernya, dilingkarkan syal tebal panjang berwarna coklat gelap. Penampilan Kise jelas seperti seseorang yang akan pergi berkencan. Terlalu sempurna dan spesial.

"Apa ini? Mau pemotretan, Kise?" sindir Aomine tak tahan. Ia sendiri hanya mengenakkan mantel hitam dan celana panjang biru gelap.

"Kise-kun, maaf." Kali ini baru Kuroko bersuara seraya berjalan mendekati Kise. Pemuda itu menengadah untuk bisa menatap mata Kise, mengunci sepasang iris madu di pandangan emotionless miliknya. "Saat kukatakan aku akan pergi ke taman bermain denganmu, Akashi-kun mengatakan ia akan ikut. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Akashi-kun ternyata mengajak Aomine-kun. Lalu Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun, mereka benar-benar bertemu secara kebetulan dengan kami disini." Jelasnya karena Kuroko bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa yang kentara di wajah Kise karena kehadiran orang-orang tak diharapkan itu.

Kise tak pernah bisa marah terhadap Kuroko. Jadi pemuda itu memaksakan senyum sambil menepuk kepala Kuroko beberapa kali. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi-ssu." Erangnya pelan lalu melirik Akashi. "Kenapa Akashicchi ada di Tokyo?"

"Akashi-kun menginap di rumahku semalam." Kuroko menjawab lagi.

Seketika kedua bola mata Kise terbuka, seakan hendak meloncat dari rongganya. Kacamata Midorima nyaris saja retak dan Takao melongo tak percaya. Aomine satu-satunya yang mengangkat bahu acuh sambil melirik ke arah rel yang kosong.

Wajah Kise pucat. Dalam waktu sedetik, ia menarik syal yang menutupi leher Kuroko dan memperahatikan kulit putih Kuroko seksama. Pandangannya menyelidik sesuatu yang mungkin ada disana.

"Kise-kun?"

Kedua mata Akashi mendelik kesal. Kuroko mungkin tak paham, tapi Akashi paham apa maksud perlakuan Kise itu. "Ryouta…kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa terhadap Tetsuya?"

"Aaaa! Tidak, Akashicchi! Bukan apa-apa!"

Aomine menendang bokong Kise, membuat pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah dengan wajah sebal. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum merendahkan dan mengejek Kise lagi, "Pervert."

Wajah Kise merah padam. "Uaaa! Ahominecchi, jangan sembarangan! Yang pervert itu Ahominecchi, bukan akuuu!"

Akashi dan Aomine tak mempedulikan rengekan Kise. Akashi merangkul pundak Kuroko sesukanya, membuat rengekan Kise semakin mengganggu pendengaran mereka. Aomine beberapa kali berdesis sebal dan Kuroko satu-satunya yang hanya memandangi Kise dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Midorima dan Takao yang berjarak satu meter dari mereka memilih tidak ikut campur.

"Eh, Shin-chan. Haruskah kita membatalkan janji hari ini?" bisik Takao.

Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bersikaplah seakan-akan kau tidak mengenal mereka-nanodayo." Balas Midorima cuek sambil kembali menggeser posisi berdirinya satu meter lebih jauh dari keempat teman SMP-nya.

Takao hanya nyengir.

~OoOoO~

Karena hari-hari bersalju telah berlalu sejak tahun baru lewat, belakangan ini salju memang tidak turun. Meski begitu udara tetaplah akan sangat dingin hingga di penghujung Februari nanti.

Taman beramain hari itu agak ramai mengingat ini minggu terakhir liburan sekolah. Mulai minggu depan, kegiatan belajar akan kembali dimulai, jadi apa salahnya menghabiskan minggu terakhir dengan bermain ke taman bermain? Alasan itu juga yang Kise pikirkan ketika ia memiliki ide untuk pergi dengan Kuroko.

Hanya saja, jika saja HANYA mereka berdua disini.

"Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun tidak bersama kita?"

Aomine ikut mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling mereka dan kembali melirik Kuroko. "Kurasa mereka memutuskan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mana mau Midorima berjalan bersama kita ketika ia ingin berkencan dengan partner anehnya itu." Ejek Aomine malas.

"Kau sama anehnya, Daiki."

"EH?!" Teriakan sontak meluncur dari bibir Kise ketika ia menerjemahkan kalimat Aomine baik-baik. "Mi-midorimacchi dan Takao, mereka berdua, BERPACARAN-SSU!"

Akashi mendengus marah sambil beringsut menjauh dari Kise. Ia malas mengatakan apapun dan melirik Aomine dengan tatapan memerintah; 'jelaskan secepatnya dan bungkam mulutnya, atau kau akan terima akibat karena mengatakan kalimat nonsense itu dihadapannya'.

Kesal kuadrat. Aomine mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil mendengus. "Kau itu lamban sekali, Kise? Sekali melihat juga sudah kelihatan jelas kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi,"

"Berisik!" Aomine menepuk kepala Kise kencang, lalu satu tangan menarik syal Kise agar wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Saat itu Aomine tahu nafas Kise tertahan sejenak dan pemuda itu menyeringai iseng, "Kau lamban. Pantas saja selama ini kau tak bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan. Juga apa yang terjadi diantara Tetsu dan Akashi."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal karena ejekan Aomine. Sebelum rona wajahnya semakin menggila, ia langsung menyentakkan tangan Aomine kasar dan menarik tangan Kuroko. "Ayo, Kurokocchi! Ini kan kencan kita! Kita tinggalkan dua orang ini!" serunya terburu-buru dan langsung mengambil langkah kabur menarik Kuroko.

Kuroko tak mengatakan apapun ataupun protes. Ia hanya mengikuti Kise berlari.

Tinggallah Akashi dan Aomine yang terdiam berdua, memandangi Kise dan Kuroko dengan ekspresi antara heran, lelah dan sebal. Sampai akhirnya punggung Kise dan Kuroko benar-benar tak terlihat lagi dihadapan mereka berdua.

Aomine kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Dia itu…" erangnya.

"Daiki,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Ryouta?" Akashi melirik Aomine datar.

Menatap lurus ke depan, tatapan mata Aomine kembali serius. "Begitulah. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi melihat kelakuannya yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Tetsu. Dia terlalu bodoh dan menyedihkan. Aku jadi sebal." Jawab Aomine sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantelnya.

Aomine melirik Akashi, "Lalu… Apa kau dan Tetsu sekarang sudah bicara? Kau menginap di rumahnya semalam dan aku tahu kau tak hanya menginap. Kelihatan jelas sesuatu diantara kalian telah berubah sekarang. Kau terlalu memperlihatkan sisi cemburumu ketika Kise bersama Tetsu tadi."

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Kau bisa menebaknya, Daiki?"

"Hummm…" Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya enggan, "mungkin."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu MUNGKIN tebakanmu itu benar." Akashi melangkah maju ke depan, menapaki jalan yang tadi dilewati Kuroko dan Kise dengan cepat. Sedangkan Aomine hanya mengekor disisinya.

Keduanya tak bicara satu sama lain.

~OoOoO~

Matahari sudah bertengger tepat di atas kepala, berarti sudah tengah hari. Sudah saatnya untuk makan siang. Karena alasan itulah Kise menarik Kuroko masuk ke sebuah café dan memesan vanilla milkshake juga beberapa camilan sebagai teman mengobrol mereka nanti.

Kuroko sih bisa puas hanya dengan vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

Kise bertopang dagu, sesekali mencomot kentang goreng dari piringnya, mengunyahnya, namun tatapan matanya tak kunjung lepas dari Kuroko yang sibuk menyesap minumannya dengan wajah senang. Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sadar diperhatikan, Kuroko akhirnya menatap Kise. "Kise-kun, ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada-ssu. Hanya berpikir kalau Kurokocchi memang sangat manis, ya." Senyumnya tulus sambil mengulurkan satu tangan, menyeka sudut bibir Kuroko dimana ada sisa minuman disana.

Kuroko sama sekali tak merespon dan hanya memperhatikan kedua iris madu Kise ketika pemuda itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Satu tangan Kise masih berada di sudut bibir Kuroko. Untuk satu alasan saja, otak Kise tidak bekerja dengan semestinya ketika jemarinya menyentuh bibir tipis Kuroko.

Dan…

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Sangat cepat. Bahkan Kuroko tak sempat mengedipkan matanya ketika Kise beranjak berdiri, membuat meja tempat mereka berderak cepat dan Kise membungkuk, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko lalu kembali duduk. Entah ada yang melihat kejadian itu atau tidak, Kise sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing sekarang.

Ekspresi wajahnya serius ketika ia melihat Kuroko mengusap bibirnya pelan dan menatap Kise.

"Kise-kun,"

"Ketika aku menciummu begitu, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kurokocchi? Menurutmu, apa arti ciuman tadi bagimu juga bagiku?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Kuroko tak terlalu memahaminya. Tapi apa yang ia dan Akashi semalam bicarakan ternyata benar. Entah Kuroko yang agak lamban menyadarinya atau memang otaknya berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Kise untuk hal ini.

Satu hal yang akhirnya Kuroko percayai. Kise menyukainya.

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise lagi karena Kuroko hanya diam saja.

Perlahan Kuroko meletakkan vanilla milkshake itu di atas meja, menangkupkan kedua tangan disana dan menatap lurus menuju Kise. Ia tidak tersenyum, namun ekspresinya kentara jelas bahwa ia menyesal dengan apa yang Kise lakukan tadi.

"Kise-kun," mulainya dengan suara berat, "maafkan aku."

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kesana, Akashi?" Sejujunya Aomine sudah sangat gerah berada cukup jauh dari café dimana Kuroko dan Kise makan siang. Pemuda itu melihatnya dengan jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Kise mencium Kuroko. Aomine cemburu sudah pasti. Lalu Akashi?

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap lurus kemana Kuroko dan Kise berada. Akashi menarik nafas sekali dan mengangkat bahu ketika memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantel merahnya.

"Akashi,"

"Tidak perlu, Daiki. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi disana. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan Ryouta menyelesaikan masalah perasaannya kepada Tetsuya lebih dulu. Jika mereka tak dibiarkan bicara seperti ini, Ryouta tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Tetsuya sampai kapanpun." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula aku tahu, Tetsuya bisa diandalkan untuk menghadapi Ryouta di saat seperti sekarang ini. Jika Tetsuya, kurasa ia tak akan melukai Ryouta."

Aomine tak menjawab ucapan Akashi. Ia malas mengakuinya kalau Akashi memang benar. Jika mereka mengganggu Kise sekarang, maka masalahnya dengan Kuroko tak akan benar-benar usai. Kise sendiri yang harus memastikan perasaan Kuroko terhadapnya, bukan Aomine atau yang lain.

Dan jika Kuroko… Dia memang bukan orang yang mungkin melukai hati Kise. Aomine mengenal Kuroko. Ia juga mengenal Kise. Jadi membiarkan hal ini mengalir sesuai keadaan adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

~OoOoO~

Ini adalah yang terjadi satu malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana Akashi menginap di rumah Kuroko…

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke kamar Kuroko. Kamarnya tidak luas, hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan meja belajar. Jika dibandingkan dengan kamar Akashi, jelas kamar ini tak ada apa-apanya. Tapi Akashi justru merasa nyaman berada di kamar itu. Dengan lampu terang yang bersinar dan aroma Kuroko yang menguar di setiap sudut ruangan itu, membuat rasa lelah sang pemilik mata dwi-warna itu menghilang.

Jadi ini kamar Kuroko Tetsuya-nya…

"Aku akan menggelar futon untukku. Akashi-kun bisa tidur di tempat tidurku." Ujar Kuroko seraya membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan futon tebal dari sana.

Kuroko agak kesulitan menarik futon itu keluar. Akashi yang tadinya hanya diam memperhatikan, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kuroko, menariknya bersama dan meletakkan futon itu di samping tempat tidur Kuroko. Lalu dibiarkannya Kuroko merapikan futon itu dan duduk bersila di atasnya.

Akashi masih berdiri, memandangi Kuroko. "Tetsuya," panggilnya, "kau tidur disana?"

"Iya. Biar Akashi-kun yang menggunakan tempat tidurku. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan tamuku tidur di lantai." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis dan beranjak berdiri. "Makan malam akan segera selesai. Sebelumnya, aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi duluan. Akashi-kun istirahat sejenak saja disini." Lanjutnya seraya membuka pintu kamar dan segera Nigou berlari masuk ke kamar Kuroko.

Anjing kecil itu langsung berlari menghampiri Akashi dan membaringkan tubuhnya melingkar di atas futon. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Akashi hanya menatap Nigou datar dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Akashi memperhatikan kamar itu seksama.

.

Malam begitu saja berlalu, kini jam weker di kamar Kuroko sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Lampu kamar Kuroko sudah dimatikan, sang pemilik tidur beralaskan futon dan sang tamu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Mereka memang saling bersisian namun dengan perbedaan tinggi yang agak signifikan.

Tak seorangpun yang terlelap selain Nigou yang meringkuk di samping tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa tempat tidurku nyaman?"

"Tidak seluas milikku, tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku berada di atas futon." Suara Akashi terdengar datar. "Dan Tetsuya, apa disana nyaman?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Lumayan." Jawabnya.

Perlahan Akashi beringsut bangun, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandangi Kuroko yang berbaring memandanginya. Meski kamar itu gelap dan satu-satunya penerangan berasal dari sinar bulan yang merayap masuk melaluli jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai, Akashi bisa melihat wajah Kuroko dengan jelas. Kedua bola mata biru laut anak itu berkelip indah dimata Akashi.

Perlahan pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. "Naiklah kesini, Tetsuya."

Kedua kening Kuroko mengkerut, ia beranjak duduk namun tak menyambut tangan Akashi. Ia memilih menepuk kedua kakinya yang diluruskan sambil menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Akashi-kun akan kesempitan."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Akashi, "Apa tubuhmu sebesar Atsushi, eh?" sindirnya sambil mengacak rambut. Melihat pergelangan tangannya dimana piyama yang ia gunakan agak kekecilan, Akashi kembali tersenyum. Piyama biru laut Kuroko agak kekecilan di tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun,"

Tawa Akashi berhenti, ia menatap Kuroko sejurus.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Akashi-kun, tentang sesuatu yang belum sempat kukatakan ketika kita terjebak di badai tempo hari." Mulai Kuroko seraya menatap lurus ke depan, ke kamarnya yang kosong. Sepertinya ia butuh persiapan sebelum menjelaskan semuanya kepada Akashi malam ini.

Se-mu-a-nya.

Akashi sendiri tak mengatakan apapun. Namun Kuroko tahu, tanpa jawaban Akashi pun ia bisa terus mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku minta maaf." Kuroko kembali bicara. "Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini ketika aku menyatakan diri keluar dari tim dulu, tapi aku minta maaf. Hari itu keputusanku membuat Akashi-kun kecewa. Aku minta maaf." Kuroko meminta maaf sampai tiga kali seperti itu. Ia melipat kedua kaki dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya di tumpuan lututnya dan memeluk lututnya.

Akashi hanya mendengarkan Kuroko seksama. Enggan menyela sedikitpun.

"Itu bukan yang kuinginkan. Membuat Akashi-kun kecewa tidak masuk dalam tujuanku." Lanjutnya seraya menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya merasa jalan yang Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya pilih berbeda dengan caraku. Aku merasa tak nyaman dengan cara itu. Karena itu aku keluar. Sebenarnya setelah keluar aku berpikir bahwa aku dan Akashi-kun masih bisa berteman. Tapi apa yang Akashi-kun katakan ternyata berbeda. Kita tak bisa berteman. Jadi aku sadar, ternyata apa yang aku harapkan itu sangat egois. Aku mundur dari kalian dan aku masih berharap jadi teman kalian. Aku benar-benar egois." Suara Kuroko kini menghilang, digantikan kesunyian kamar dimana hanya suara detik jam yang menggema halus.

Dengan sepasang mata indahnya, Akashi memerangkap sosok Kuroko disana, memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan berbagai pikiran yang muncul di benaknya. Apa yang Kuroko rasakan tempo hari memang jauh dari prediksinya.

"Tetsuya," Setelah lama jeda keheningan itu, barulah Akashi bicara, membuat Kuroko menengadah untuk menatap sang kapten Rakuzan itu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, kan? Setiap bersama denganmu, apa yang kulakukan semua menjadi berantakan. Segala hal berjalan tak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharap dan kupikirkan."

Kuroko mengangguk dan Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "Yang kukatakan hari itupun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku memang marah, tapi membuangmu itu jauh dari yang kubayangkan. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang akan menarik kata-kataku, jadi kuputuskan semua berjalan sebagaimana yang kukatakan. Kita berpisah. Tak bertemu lagi. Selesai. Itu menurutku."

Untuk kedua kalinya keheningan mengisi kamar Kuroko. Namun kali ini kedua pemuda bertubuh kecil di Kiseki no Sedai itu saling berpandangan, membiarkan sepasang iris satu sama lain mengunci sosok mereka dalam-dalam. Seakan waktu mereka berhenti kala itu.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tapi kau sendiri tak mau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya." Akashi tersenyum tipis, agak menunduk agar bisa meraih kepala Kuroko dan menepuknya lembut.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku ingin Akashi-kun yang mengatakannya lebih dulu."

Senyum Akashi berubah menjadi seringaian tipis. Ia pun beringsut turun dan duduk di atas futon bersama Kuroko. Dipandanginya wajah Kuroko dari jarak yang cukup dekat, bahkan nafas hangat Kuroko menerpa wajah Akashi.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau mampu menerimanya?" tanya Akashi, masih dengan seringai tipis di wajah itu. "Maaf saja, Tetsuya. Tapi kau tahu, aku benci kekalahan dan bagiku sebuah penolakan itu berarti kekalahan." Lanjutnya santai.

"Itu artinya Akashi-kun egois." Kuroko cemberut dan menumpukan wajahnya kembali ke atas lutut. "Jika kau mencintai seseorang, paling tidak kau seharusnya berpikir demi kebaikannya. Jika ia tak mampu mencintaimu balik dan menolakmu, kau juga harus menerima. Setidaknya, itu yang seharusnya dilakukan seseorang jika mencintai seseorang. Kebahagiaannya adalah yang terpenting untukmu." Bisiknya pelan.

Akashi benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspesi lucu di wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kuroko tadi. Seringaian itu kembali berubah menjadi senyum lucu ketika ia mengacak kepala Kuroko pelan. "Tidakkah itu berarti Tetsuya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku?"

DEG.

Tubuh Kuroko kaku. Sontak ia menatap Akashi tidak terima. "Kenapa begitu?"

Akashi justru terkekeh pelan dan bersandar di pinggiran tempat tidur Kuroko. "Kau sengaja menghindariku setelah keluar dari tim, bukankah itu demi diriku? Kau juga mengatakan akan keluar dari Seirin asalkan dengan itu aku bisa merasa tenang, bukankah itu demi diriku? Hanya dengan itu saja aku tahu, bagimu, kebahagiaanku mungkin terbilang penting. Kau juga bilang, tak peduli sejahat apapun perlakuanku terhadapmu kau tetap tak bisa membenciku."

Tubuh Kuroko kini agak bergetar ketika degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bahkan Kuroko tahu wajahnya memerah hanya karena ia merasa panas di wajah. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Akashi menyadari perubahan ekspresinya itu.

Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lututnya. "Jika memang iya?" bisiknya.

Akashi mendengarnya, kedua matanya terbuka kaget karena dengan mudahnya Kuroko mengakui hal itu. Namun tidak akan menarik jika ini berakhir begitu saja. Tak ada salahnya sesekali menggoda anak tanpa ekspresi sepeti Kuroko, bukan?

Jadi, pemuda itu menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya di samping kepala Kuroko. "Apa, Tetsuya? Aku tak mampu mendengar suaramu tadi?" bisiknya, sengaja dilembut-lembutkan dan Akashi tahu tubuh Kuroko menegang hanya dengan kelakuannya. Membuat Akashi tersenyum puas karena ia menang.

Kuroko menggeleng, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Kau tak mau membuatku kecewa, bukan?"

"Aku tak akan mengatakan hal memalukan untuk dua kali, Akashi-kun. Tak peduli kau memintaku mengulangnya atau tidak." Balas Kuroko tegas sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akashi serius.

Namun kedua mata Kuroko justru mengerjap ketika kedua mata Akashi menatapnya lembut. Oke, sangat lembut. Itu tatapan mata Akashi yang ia lihat di pondok kayu tempo hari.

"Akashi-kun…?"

"Suka." Suara Akashi terdengar pelan. Kuroko mendengarnya. Tak peduli Akashi berbisik sekalipun, Kuroko akan tetap bisa mendengar suara itu.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Akashi. "Tidakkah ini cukup menjadi alasan agar kau mengulang apa yang kau katakan tadi, Tetsuya? Aku tentu membutuhkan jawaban darimu, kan."

Mendadak Kuroko mengerang frustasi dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar yang gelap, lalu melirik Akashi yang duduk memandanginya. Iseng-iseng, Kuroko beringsut ke pinggir futon dan menepuk sisi disampingnya.

Akashi tentu tahu maksudnya. Ia pun berbaring disana dan ikut menatap langit-langit kamar Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, besok kau akan kembali ke Kyoto, kan?"

"Hmm."

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Kuroko melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya, sedangkan sang pemilik emperor eye itu tetap memasang wajah datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Senyum Kuroko muncul. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi dan ia mengecup singkat pipi tirus Akashi. Hal yang membuat kedua mata Akashi terbuka tak percaya dan langsung menatap Kuroko syok. Akashi tak menemukan suaranya untuk melancarkan protes karena ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti tadi. Akashi merasa kecolongan satu kecupan dari Kuroko. Dia tak suka.

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun."

Memang Akashi tidak bodoh. Tapi Akashi butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa menemukan lagi nyawa yang sempat melayang jauh karena kecupan Kuroko tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi, ia tersenyum bahagia, untuk yang pertama kalinya Kuroko lihat.

Pemuda itu berbalik ke samping, merengkuh tubuh Kuroko dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Bisiknya pelan. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Pada akhirnya semua sudah terkatakan, apa yang mereka pendam selama ini. Hanya dengan kelegaan itu, rasanya Akashi dan Kuroko pun bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini tanpa dihantui mimpi masa lalu lagi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun," Kuroko kembali membuka matanya sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur. "Sebelum tidur, naiklah ke atas. Aku tetap tak mengizinkan Akashi-kun tidur di lantai."

Wajah Akashi berubah sebal. "Lalu kau? Kau juga harus tidur denganku di atas tempat tidur." Ia melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Kuroko menatap ekspresi kesalnya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tak bisa tidur di tempat yang sempit." Ia tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh ujung hidung Akashi dengan jemarinya. "Akashi-kun tetaplah tamuku malam ini. Jadi kumohon, patuhilah apa yang tuan rumah katakan."

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya, enggan berdebat dengan Kuroko. Segera ia beranjak bangun dan berpindah ke atas tempat tidur. Namun Akashi sengaja berbaring di ujung tempat tidur agar ia dan Kuroko bisa saling berpandangan. Akashi menjulurkan tangan keluar dari selimut dan Kuroko meraih tangannya. Kedua tangan itu saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

.

.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu bahwa Ryouta menyukaimu?" Akashi berdiri di depan meja belajar Kuroko dengan piyama tak terkancing, membiarkan kulit putihnya terekspos begitu saja di hadapan Kuroko yang masih setia berguling dibalik selimut futonnya.

Namun seketika Kuroko terdiam. Ia beranjak bangun, mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk ketika Akashi meraih ponsel Kuroko yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Akashi tampak membaca sesuatu di layar ponsel Kuroko dan menunjukkan apa yang ada disana ke hadapan sang pemilik ponsel.

Kuroko membaca pesan itu seksama, lalu melirik Akashi yang memandanginya meminta jawaban. Diraih ponsel itu, menekan nomor Kise untuk menghubunginya, tapi tidak tersambung.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Kuroko. "Yang kutahu, Aomine-kun menyukai Kise-kun."

Akashi hanya berdeham sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Kuroko, dengan manja, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Akashi sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan isi e-mail Kise kemarin yang baru dibacanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Akashi-kun?"

Diusapnya rambut Kuroko lembut. "Kau harus menyelesaikannya, Tetsuya. Untuk hal ini, Daiki dan Ryouta bergantung padamu. Jika kau, kurasa Ryouta tak akan terluka." Jawab Akashi lembut.

~OoOoO~

Malam. Dingin. Tentu saja, kan masih termasuk musim dingin. Lalu kenapa seorang model seperti Kise Ryouta memilih duduk sendirian di kursi taman bermain? Duduk sambil menatap langit malam yang kosong tanpa bintang. Sesekali ia mengusap kedua tangannya hanya untuk mencari secercah kehangatan, tapi toh pecuma. Tak peduli seperti apa ia mengusapkan tangannya, menghembuskan nafas di kedua permukaan pucat itu, Kise tetap tak menemukan kehangatan dimanapun.

Hatinya benar-benar dingin. Jika saja bisa, Kise sangat ingin menangis. Tapi di saat begini justru ia tak tahu harus menangis karena apa. Karena baru saja ditolak Kuroko? Ah~ Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan logis kenapa menangis. Tapi meski bepikir begitu, Kise tetap tidak bisa menangis. Air matanya tak mau keluar.

Kalau Kise sendirian, lalu dimana yang lain?

Tadi siang, di café, Kise masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun." Kuroko menunduk sopan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas meja. Terlalu formal jika kau melakukan itu untuk menolak sebuah pernyataan cinta padahal Kise sendiri belum mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Kise hanya mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

Tapi hanya dengan ucapan itu mampu membuat hati Kise pias. Senyum yang beberapa detik lalu Kise pasang dengan tulus masih ada, hanya saja tidak setulus sebelumnya. Senyum terpaksa, senyum yang menyimpan sejuta kekecewaan, senyum putus asa.

"Eh?" Kise berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, berpikir apa yang Kuroko katakan mungkin hanya delusi.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi kedua mata Kise dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu Kise-kun masih belum mengatakan apapun dengan jelas—hanya menciumku, tapi aku bisa menebaknya. Aku tak bisa memperlakukan Kise-kun seperti Kise-kun memperlakukanku. Aku tak bisa membalas apa yang Kise-kun rasakan terhadapku." Jelasnya panjang.

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sesak tertimbun di dalam hati Kise. Hatinya terasa penuh dan tertekan kuat, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas secara baik. Kedua matanya mengerjap, berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Kise kan tak mungkin menangis sekarang. Harga dirinya bisa hancur. Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan Kise Ryouta yang cengeng itu mempertahankan harga dirinya? Padahal ketika ia pertama kali kalah dari Seirin dulu saja ia menangis.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Karena Kise memang sudah mempersiapkan hal terburuk, ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menangis. Paling tidak dihadapan Kuroko, ia tak mau kelihatan lemah dan menyedihkan. Memang Kuroko tak akan menertawakannya, tapi Kise tetap menolak kelihatan rapuh dihadapan pemuda bermata azure yang teduh itu.

Kuroko cukup peka untuk membaca isi hati Kise. Pemuda kecil itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kise, menepuk kepala Kise lembut seperti seorang kakak yang berusaha menenangkan perasaan adiknya. Untuk hal itu, Kise menengadah menatap wajah Kuroko dalam-dalam.

"Diluar sana ada seseorang yang menyayangi Kise-kun." Bisik Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Kise tahu siapa orang yang Kuroko maksud.

"Aominecchi, kah?"

Dan Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa menyayangi Kise-kun sebagai sesuatu yang lebih. Sejak awal dan sampai detik ini, Kise-kun adalah sahabatku dan tak ada keinginanku untuk mengubahnya. Tapi Aomine-kun, dia menyayangi Kise-kun. Meski ia sendiri cukup bodoh dan enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, tapi aku tahu yang Aomine-kun rasakan itu tulus. Jika bersama dengan Aomine-kun, mungkin Kise-kun akan baik-baik saja."

"Kurokocchi. Kau memintaku mencoba menerima perasaan Aominecchi?" Kening Kise mengkerut sekarang.

Cepat-cepat Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tak meminta Kise-kun membohongi perasaan Kise-kun sendiri. Tapi tak pernah ada salahnya mencoba melihat sekeliling, bukan? Kise-kun berhak bahagia dengan seseorang yang lain." Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis.

Hening. Kise terdiam menatap kedua mata Kuroko yang teduh. Rasa sakit yang tadi memerangkap hatinya perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan ketenangan. Meski ia masih merasa terluka dengan penolakan Kuroko, tapi apa yang anak itu katakan toh bisa membuat hatinya agak membaik. Kise tak menyesal mencintai orang baik seperti Kuroko.

Perlahan Kise mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kuroko. "Kau mencintai Akashicchi, Kurokocchi?" tanyanya pelan.

Kuroko mengangguk polos.

"Apa Akashicchi mencintaimu?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu Kuroko tak mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas sambil menyentuh lengan Kise, "Untuk itu aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi aku percaya pada Akashi-kun."

Kise tersenyum pilu. "Kalian…bahagia, kah?"

"Paling tidak untuk sekarang," Kuroko menatap Kise dalam-dalam, "aku bahagia."

Susah payah Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak. Tak peduli sekuat apa ia berusaha menahan hatinya, toh ia tetaplah pemuda naïf cengeng yang sangat emosional. Kise paham betul jika dirinya sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, membuat Kise tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghapus air matanya.

Dia terkekeh miris, "Aduh, aku menangis di depan Kurokocchi, nih. Memalukan banget. Masa menangis karena ditolak, sih… Maaf, Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi bisa," kalimat Kise mendadak terputus saat dua buah lengan kecil merangkul lehernya dan Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di pundak bidang Kise.

Wajah Kise terasa panas, hatinya tercekat. "Kurokocchi…"

"Jika mau menangis, tak apa-apa. Anggaplah aku tak melihat apapun, Kise-kun." Bisik Kuroko lembut. Pelukannya semakin erat di leher Kise, membuat kehangatan menyesap ke dalam diri Kise.

Kise tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Satu tangannya memegangi lengan Kuroko yang melingkar di lehernya. Tak peduli sebanyak apa mata yang kini memandangi mereka berdua, Kise mengabaikan mereka. Yang penting sekarang hanyalah dirinya dan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi. Aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah mencintai orang sebaik Kurokocchi." Balasnya dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ketika Kise mengatakan hal itu, setetes air mata kembali mengalir di sudut matanya ketika ia memejamkan mata perlahan.

.

Genggaman di kedua tangan Kise mengerat ketika ia menunduk dan menatap aspal. Duduk di bawah lampu taman yang berpendar-pendar temaram paling tidak membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Tak ada siapapun yang mengganggunya meski sekeliling taman itu sudah penuh dengan pengunjung yang mencari posisi terbaik untuk menonton pesta kembang api yang akan dilangsungkan di taman bermain itu.

Sekelilingnya memang ramai. Dan Kise satu-satunya yang duduk sendirian. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah duduk seseorang di sebrang kursi tempat ia duduk. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan dan mantel hitamnya, memandangi Kise dalam-dalam dengan tatapan sedih.

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun kepada Kise. Kise tak menyadari kehadirannya. Tak lama berselang suara kembang api pun terdengar. Berbagai macam bunga api meletus di langit malam dan seketika suasanya berubah meriah. Semua bertepuk tangan penuh semangat ketika langit malam dihiasi bunga-bunga api yang menakjubkan itu.

Pendaran cahayanya menyinari Kise yang tak mempedulikan kembang api itu. Menyinari Aomine yang tetap duduk dalam diam dan menatap lurus ke langit malam. Menyinari kedua pemuda itu dengan sesuatu yang tak mampu mereka rasakan. Kebahagiaan yang tak mampu menyesap ke dalam hati mereka.

~OoOoO~

Jam tujuh malam Kuroko dan Akashi pun akhirnya berada di stasiun kereta. Keduanya duduk di kursi, bersisian dan untuk beberapa menit hanya diam seakan-akan mereka tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai suatu ketika Akashi akhirnya meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di pangkuan Kuroko. Sebuah kantung berwarna hijau gelap.

Kuroko tak langsung mengambilnya. Ia lebih dulu menatap Akashi penasaran.

"Untukmu, Tetsuya. Anggaplah itu bayaran karena menginap di rumahmu semalam."

Tak mengatakan apapun, Kuroko membuka bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan rajutan berwarna biru laut di dalamnya. Kuroko tak tahu kapan Akashi mendapatkannya karena ketika mereka bertemu sore tadi—setelah urusannya dengan Kise selesai— Akashi sudah meneteng bungkusan itu tanpa mengatakan apa isinya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Jawabnya datar. Ia kembali diam dan menerawang lurus ke depan.

Semenit penuh keduanya tak bicara lagi. Sampai perlahan Kuroko menghela nafas dan melirik Akashi yang memandang lurus ke depan tanpa minat. Sebenarnya Kuroko merasa cemas dengan Kise dan Aomine yang mereka tinggalkan begitu saja di taman bermain tadi sore.

Kuroko masih ingat bahwa Kise berjalan begitu saja setelah Akashi mengatakan ia akan pulang lebih cepat. Lalu Aomine mengekor di belakang Kise, agak menjaga jarak, dan keduanya berlalu dari hadapan Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Kau mencemaskan Ryouta dan Daiki, kan?"

"Iya."

"Tak apa-apa, Tetsuya." Barulah Akashi menatap Kuroko. Satu tangannya lagi-lagi menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko lembut dan satu lengkungan tulus muncul di bibirnya. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan Ryouta selama Daiki bersamanya."

"Seperti biasa, Akashi-kun mengatakan sesuatu seakan-akan mengetahuinya." Kuroko menatap lagi ke depan, mencengkram sarung tangan hadiah Akashi erat dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya ingin Kise-kun mendapat kebahagiaan yang pantas. Kise-kun orang baik dan Aomine-kun orang yang tulus ketika mencintai sesuatu. Menurutku, mereka berdua cocok." Ujarnya lagi.

Akashi mengangguk menyetujuinya. Perlahan ia bergeser mendekati Kuroko dan merangkul pundak kecil pemuda itu. "Karena itu kukatakan padamu untuk tak perlu khawatir." Bisiknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kuroko.

"Eung, Akashi-kun. Kita di stasiun." Agak bergeser menjauhi kepala Akashi, ia menatap sepasang iris heterokromatik itu enggan. Meski begitu nyatanya wajah Kuroko tetap terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Lalu? Kurasa apa yang kulakukan masih normal jika dibandingkan denganmu dan Ryouta yang berpelukan mesra dan berciuman di café tadi siang." Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Akashi ketika ia menatap kedua bola mata biru laut Kuroko mengerjap kaget karena Akashi mengetahuinya.

Kuroko menelan ludah, "Akashi-kun…melihatnya?"

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya?" Seringaian itu semakin lebar, membuat Kuroko merinding. Selama sepersekian detik Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

Untuk sesaat Kuroko sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi akan mencium bibirnya. Wajar saja Akashi marah, pasalnya dia sendiri saja belum pernah mencium bibir Tetsuya-nya. Jadi diam-diam Kuroko hanya memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan diri jika Akashi benar-benar akan menciumnya.

Tapi sedetik berikutnya kedua mata Kuroko kembali terbuka saat bibir tipis dan dingin Akashi ternyata mendarat di kening Kuroko sedang satu tangan Akashi mengusap rambut Kuroko lembut.

Senyum iseng muncul di wajah Akashi saat ditatapnya Kuroko yang keheranan. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Tetsuya? Kau menyesal karena aku mencium keningmu? Jangan-jangan kau ingin aku…"

"Jangan mengatakan ssesuatu yang tidak jelas, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menatap ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Akashi ketika ia menepuk kepala Kuroko lagi. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sampai kereta yang akan membawa Akashi pulang ke Kyoto tiba. Sebelum mereka berpisah lagi, Akashi hanya ingin menikmati siswa waktu itu sekenanya saja. Duduk bersisian dengan Kuroko, mengobrol ringan dengannya, bagi Akashi itu bahkan jauh dari cukup.

Karena Akashi tahu, setelah ini pun ia masih bisa menebus dua tahunnya yang hilang tanpa Kuroko. Juga tanpa Akashi mengatakan hal itu secara jelas, Kuroko pun bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Bagi Kuroko, bersama Akashi sebentar seperti ini saja cukup membuatnya merasa senang. Jika Akashi, rasanya semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

.

"Ahh~ Haruskah kita mengubah rute pulang?" Midorima menggerutu sendirian saat berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat duduk Kuroko dan Akashi. Ia sengaja pulang lebih cepat agar tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun yang ia kenal di stasiun, tapi nyatanya saat masuk ke peron untuk menunggu kereta, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah disana.

Takao nyengir polos. "Sudahlah, Shin-chan." Godanya sambil menendang kaki jenjang Midorima. "Toh, paling tidak, sekarang kau bisa merasa tenang bukan? Beberapa hari ini kau selalu menggerutu masalah oha-asa dan peruntungan Sagitarius, Akuarius, Gemini dan Virgo. Itu juga alasan kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman bermain, kan? Karena hari ini, lucky place untuk Gemini adalah taman bermain."

Enggan menanggapi Takao, karena apa yang ia katakan tepat sasaran, Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu malas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Tatapannya tetap tertuju ke kepala merah dan biru laut yang memunggungi mereka berdua.

Namun seulas senyum kini muncul di wajah megane tsundere itu. "Kau tahu, Takao. Pertandingan Inter-high dan Winter Cup nanti akan semakin menyenangkan karena mereka berempat akan bertemu satu sama lain. Tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada melihat sepasang kekasih saling bertanding di lapangan demi kemenangan."

"Eh, bukannya itu romantis, ya?" Takao nyengir lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Midorima yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tak tahu kalau Shin-chan memiliki ketertarikan dengan hubungan cinta orang lain. Shin-chan yang tidak bisa bersikap romantis dan jujur ini, lhooo~" goda Takao geli.

Alis Midorima terangkat. Dengan gusar ia melirik Takao. "Berisik, Bakao."

Takao tak peduli, ia merangkul lengan Midorima acuh dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi justru itu yang membuatku semakin menyukai karakter Shin-chan." Lanjutnya tulus, membuat semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Midorima.

Sayang Midorima tak akan mengakuinya. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Terserah." Balasnya cuek sambil menaikkan kacamatanya lagi dengan agak canggung. Dan Takao hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Midorima yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

~OoOoO~

Suara dribble bola bakset menggema di lapangan beraspal. Meski sudah malam dan yang menjadi penerangan hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang bercahaya temaram, Aomine tetap bisa bermain basket dengan baik. Tak satupun tembakannya yang meleset dan itu membuat senyum bangga terukir jelas di sudut bibirnya.

Satu tembakan kembali melewati ring. Ini mungkin tembakan Aomine yang ke dua puluh selama lima belas menit terakhir ini. Dibiarkan bola itu memantul di pinggir lapangan, bergulir ke sudut dan menjauhi Aomine, sedang sang pemain menoleh ke sudut lapangan dimana seseorang hanya duduk disana sambil berpikir.

"Kise," panggilnya, membuat si rambut pirang pun menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya, Aominecchi?"

"Tidak akan seru jika aku bermain sendirian. Ayo one-on-one denganku?"

Kise tersenyum tipis dan beranjak berdiri. Dilepaskan mantel panjangnya karena tak ingin terganggu ke pinggir lapangan dan dia berjalan mendekati Aomine yang sudah kembali berlari mengambil bola. "Asal peraturannya tidak seperti yang kemarin—yang memasukkan bola boleh mengajukan pertanyaan. Aku ingin one-on-one yang biasa saja."

"Tidak seru," Aomine menggerutu pelan, "Bagaimana kalau ini, yang kalah harus mentraktir?"

"Uhh~ Gayanya seperti Aominecchi punya untuk uang mentraktirku."

"Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu padahal aku tahu kaulah yang akan kalah dariku, Kise?" Aomine terkekeh pelan sambil kembali mendribble bola di hadapan Kise yang sudah memasang posisi pertahanan. Saat itu tatapan mata Kise serius dan Aomine tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Ya, tak ada salahnya bermain seperti ini sekalipun baru saja patah hati, kan?

.

Waktu bergulir cepat. Tak terasa tiga puluh menit sudah dan kini Kise dan Aomine sama-sama duduk memanjangkan kaki di pinggir lapangan. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, uap hangat keluar setiap kali mereka menghela nafas. Keringat membanjiri kaos mereka. Panas sekali tak peduli sebenarnya suhu malam itu sangat dingin.

Siapa yang menang?

"A-aku kira," Kise bicara semampunya karena nafasnya memburu, "aku yang menang?"

"Jangan bercanda. Sekalipun kau belum pernah mengalahkanku. Aku yang menang!"

"Uuh~" Sejenak Kise cemberut.

Aomine terkekeh sambil beranjak bangun tiba-tiba. Ditepuknya celana panjangnya sejenak sambil melirik Kise, "Tunggu disini." Ujarnya cepat dan akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Kise, keluar dari lapangan. Entah kemana perginya pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Kise mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Masih dengan mengatur nafas, ia berbaring di lapangan tak peduli bajunya akan kotor atau tidak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya Kise langsung pulang, tapi Aomine menahannya. Jarak dari Tokyo dan Kanagawa memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi juga tak terlalu jauh. Tapi mengingat ini sudah jam sembilan malam, tidakkah Kise membuang-buang waktu terlalu lama? Ah, paling tidak, Kise sudah menelepon orang tuanya dan mengatakan ia akan pulang agak terlambat. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya dulu. Bersama Aomine? Ya.

PLUK. Kedua mata Kise langsung terbuka saat sesuatu jatuh di atas dadanya. Hangat. Dan saat Kise melihatnya, sebuah kantung kertas ada disana dan Aomine duduk disisinya sambil meletakkan sebotol air mineral untuk Kise.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu beranjak bangun sambil mengambil kantong yang berguling ke pangkuannya. Aroma manis tercium dari sana. Manis dan hangat. Ketika Kise membukanya, matanya mengerjap tak percaya saat menemukan dua bakpao hangat di dalamnya.

Bakpao?

"Aominecchi pelit sekali. Aku hanya ditraktir bakpao. Dua pula."

"Ooi, jangan samakan aku denganmu yang banyak uang, model menyebalkan. Paling tidak aku seharusnya yang mendapat traktiran, bukan kau." Balas Aomine keki sambil memukul lengan Kise cukup kencang sehingga si pirang meringis sambil terkekeh.

Kise tak peduli, ia mengambil bakpao itu dan memakannya selagi masih hangat. Lalu melirik Aomine yang tak memakan apapun, hanya meneguk air dari botol minumannya. "Aominecchi tidak makan juga?" tanyanya.

"Kau saja. Kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi. Lagipula aku sudah tidak nafsu makan karena kelelahan."

Kise mengangguk dan kembali mengunyah bakpaonya cepat-cepat. Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya suara angin dan mulut Kise yang tak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Disampingnya, Aomine hanya memperhatikan Kise sambil tersenyum kecil, menyadari betapa kekanakkannya wajah Kise yang berbinar hanya ketika memakan bakpao hangat.

Manis. Meski menyebalkan, cengeng dan berisik, toh Kise tetap menyimpan sisi manis. Salah satunya ini, sifat kekanakannya yang kadang mengganggu karena suka muncul di saat yang kurang tepat, terkadang bisa membuat Aomine hanya mampu tersenyum tipis tanpa memiliki kata-kata untuk meledeknya.

Itulah Kise Ryouta di mata Aomine Daiki.

"Ah!" Seketika Kise berseru dan menatap Aomine, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi? Mereka pulang lebih dulu, kan? Apa Akashicchi menginap lagi?"

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi aku mendapat e-mail dari Tetsu, katanya Akashi sudah naik kereta menuju Kyoto dan Tetsu sudah di perjalanan pulang. Mungkin sekarang Tetsu sudah tidur."

Hanya 'ooh' yang meluncur dari bibir Kise sedangkan ia kembali mengunyah bakpaonya. Kunyahan terakhir dan satu bakpao telah terlahap habis. Pemuda itu meneguk air minumnya cepat-cepat, bahkan membuatnya tersedak dan berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk sendirian. Aomine semakin geli sendiri dengan gelagat Kise yang konyol. Sambil menepuk punggung pemuda berambut kuning itu, Aomine terkekeh.

Kise ingin protes, tapi yang keluar hanya suara batuk yang membuat tawa Aomine semakin menyebalkan. Namun beberapa detik setelah batuk itu menghilang, tatapan mata Kise berubah saat menangkap sorot serius di kedua binar biru gelap milik Aomine.

"Aominecchi…"

Aomine tak mengatakan apapun. Mendadak, dengan sangat cepat, ia menarik kepala Kise dan membenamkannya di dada Aomine. Erat, membuat Kise bisa mendengar suara jantung Aomine yang berdegup cepat. Membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Kise. Tapi ia tidak berontak.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Aku tak memintamu untuk menangis, Kise. Tapi jika ada yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menenangkan perasaanmu sendiri, aku akan menemanimu. Sekalipun kau memintaku bermain one-on-one denganmu sampai pagi." Ujarnya kalem.

Kise paham maksudnya. Aomine pasti tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Kise dan Kuroko tadi.

Memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, Kise terkekeh pelan. "Aominecchi pasti sudah tahu kalau aku akhirnya ditolak oleh Kurokocchi, ya? Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, ya? Aominecchi boleh kok menertawakanku kalau mau."

Sebal. Aomine menarik Kise menjauh dari dadanya dan menatap kedua iris terang pemuda itu. "Memangnya aku bilang akan menertawakanmu?" tanyanya sinis dan mencengkram kedua punggung Kise, membuat pemuda mentari itu mengerjapkan matanya lagi keheranan.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun soal ini." Lanjut Aomine lebih tenang. "Aku juga tak memintamu menceritakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, membantumu untuk memulihkan perasaanmu meski aku tahu mungkin ini tak ada gunanya." Dilepaskannya pundak Kise. Aomine menoleh ke sisi lain untuk memutus kontak matanya dengan Kise.

Sedang Kise masih memperhatikannya. Ekspresi malu di wajah Aomine membuat senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Kise. Disaat begini benar-benar kelihatan sebaik apa seorang Aomine Daiki yang biasanya bersikap malas dan menyebalkan.

Aominecchi…memang baik. Ya, Kise tahu itu. Meski arogan, menyebalkan dan sombong, Aomine yang sebenarnya tetaplah pemuda baik hati yang jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Pemuda baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada basket. Yang jatuh cinta kepada Kise Ryouta.

"Aominecchi," Kise memanggilnya masih dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya, "terima kasih. Aominecchi benar-benar baik."

Wajah Aomine menghangat. Ia melengos sambil berdecak sebal, "Jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Membuatku merinding saja, huh." Gerutunya sebal sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Senyum Kise tak pudar, ia hanya memperhatikan Aomine dalam diam, seakan tengah meneliti karakter pemuda itu. Dan sejenak kalimat Kuroko terngiang. 'Jika bersama dengan Aomine-kun…mungkin Kise-kun akan baik-baik saja'. Itu yang Kuroko katakan padanya.

Jika bersama dengan Aominecchi…

"Aominecchi, boleh aku bertanya satu hal saja?"

Aomine menatap Kise jengah. "Apa?" sungutnya malas.

"Waktu itu Aominecchi bertanya, apakah akan tiba kesempatan bagiku untuk menyukaimu, kan. Tapi aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab apapun. Jadi, apa aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

Sesaat Aomine ragu dengan ucapan Kise. Ditelitinya baik-baik ekspresi serius di wajah Kise, berusaha menemukan keragu-raguan disana. Tapi sayang Aomine tak menemukannya. Kise serius menatapnya.

Jadi Aomine menghela nafas sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Mungkin kau akan mengatakan, sepertinya tak masalah jika kau mulai belajar menyukaiku. Biasanya, itu kan yang orang-orang katakan ketika mereka patah hati dan mencoba mencari pelarian."

Kedua alis Kise terangkat. Bukan berarti Aomine bisa menebak pikirannya, karena memang itu yang ingin Kise katakan. Tapi ia terkejut bagaimana bisa Aomine langsung mengatakannya begitu saja? Tidakkah ia ingin Kise menjelaskannya dulu? Kalau diucapkan langsung begitu, itu hanya memberi kesan bahwa Kise menjadikan Aomine pelampiasannya. Kesannya Kise jahat sekali kepda Aomine, kan?

Setelah ditolak Kuroko tadi, kenapa Kise harus mengalami yang lebih menyebalkan sekarang?

"AHOMINECCHI BODOH!"

"Hee?"

Kise memukul Aomine kencang, menendang kaki jenjang pemuda itu serampangan. Susah payah Aomine melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Kise, membiarkan pemuda itu menghantam tinjunya di lengan Aomine tanpa ampun. Dan Aomine kewalahan sendiri.

"Oooi, Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit!"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aominecchi, aho!"

"Uuurgh~ Diam, Kise! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"BODOH! Sekali aho akan tetap aho! Tidak peka! Menyebalkan! Sombong! Tidak bisa membaca suasana! Kenapa, sih? Kenapa Kurokocchi harus mengatakan bahwa jika denganmu, maka aku akan baik-baik saja! Sebenarnya apa yang Kurokocchi lihat dari…" Mendadak kalimat Kise menghilang saat ia menyadari apa yang baru keluar dari bibirnya. Sekejap, ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan wajah merona merah.

Aomine tak kalah tercengang. "Tetsu…bilang begitu?"

"Uhh~"

"Ooi, Kise!"

"Berisik, ah!" Kise mendelikkan matanya ke arah Aomine yang masih tampak bingung. "Iya! Kurokocchi bilang begitu. Kenapa? Bangga, eh? Hanya karena Kurokocchi bilang kalau denganmu aku akan baik-baik saja, pikiranku jadi tidak sejalan sekarang. Apa yang baik-baik saja? Aominecchi selalu membuatku sebal!"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kise benar-benar malu karena keceplosan sedang Aomine tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Jadi mereka kembali duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Membenahi degup jantung masing-masing.

"Tapi," Kise kembali bersuara ketika angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan suaranya menjauh. "Gara-gara kata-kata Kurokocchi juga aku jadi berpikir…mungkin tak ada salahnya jika mencobanya dengan Aominecchi." Bisiknya sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan menopangkan dagu disana.

Untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Kise Ryouta berhasil membuat mulut Aomine bungkam. Aomine hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya ketika otaknya menerjemahkan makna dari kalimat Kise barusan.

Tak ada salahnya mencoba… Itu maksudnya…?

"Ki-kise, apa kau baru saja…menerimaku?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Kise panik sendirian, mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke hadapan Aomine dengan wajah merah padam. Rasanya jadi semakin aneh saja berada di pembicaraan begini dengan Aomine. Bagaimana bisa Kise bicara seperti tadi. Kalau begini, posisi keduanya hanya semakin canggung saja, kan.

"A-aku hanya berpikir…"

PLUK.

Kalimat Kise berhenti saat Aomine meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kise. Spontan nafas Kise tertahan ketika kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Aomine. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Bodoh. Kau cukup mengatakanya sekali kepadaku—Aominecchi, kau mau mencoba memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku? Cukup itu yang kau katakan, Kise, tak perlu berputar-putar dan mengelak." Bisiknya lembut dengan suara bass yang berat.

Kedua tangan Kise terkulai lemas. Masih dengan posisi yang sama—Aomine menopangkan kepalanya di pundak Kise— Kise menunduk sambil menghela nafas. Membuat wajahnya terkena beberapa helaian rambut biru gelap milik Aomine.

Wajah Kise sudah terasa terbakar. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang. "Jadi…kalau aku mengatakan hal itu, apa yang akan Aominecchi katakan sebagai jawabannya?"

Aomine tersenyum diam-diam. Ia memejamkan matanya saat menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak itu. "Itulah yang aku harapkan darimu, Kise. Jika kau berpikir untuk mencoba memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku, maka aku akan menerimamu. Apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti?" Kini Aomine mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kepala Kise yang masih menunduk dihadapannya.

Kise mengangguk pelan. Rasanya malu sekali sekarang. Hanya dengan anggukan itu, Kise paham bahwa pada akhirnya diantara dirinya dan Aomine kini mulai terjalin satu hubungan baru yang kasat mata. Hanya dengan satu anggukan, Kise sadar bahwa hidupnya besok akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Santai, diacaknya rambut pirang Kise. Aomine tersenyum polos seperti anak yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya. "Kise Ryouta," panggilnya kalem, "aku menyayangimu."

Tubuh Kise lemas. Satu tangannya bergerak meraih lengan Aomine yang menepuk kepalanya. Ia sendiri masih menunduk karena tak mau Aomine melihat rona merah di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Aominecchi. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku kepadamu. Mohon bantuannya."

Ahhh~ Ucapan macam apa itu?

Aomine tak mampu menahan tawanya yang akhirnya pecah. "Kau benar-benar konyol, Kise. Mohon bantuan, apanya? Kau pikir kita sedang melakukan apa, sih?"

Kise melengos ke arah lain, malas menanggapi ocehan Aomine. Sudut matanya menangkap bola basket yang menganggur di pojok lapangan, lalu menatap Aomine sambil tersenyum kecil. "One-on-one lagi?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bola dengan ibu jarinya.

Aomine melirik bola itu sejenak dan mengangguk. Ia berdiri, menjadikan kepala Kise sebagai tumpuannya dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengaduh pelan. Namun sebelum Kise protes, kata-katanya tenggelam saat tangan Aomine terulur ke arahnya.

Aomine tersenyum. Kise menatapnya terperangah.

Namun sedetik kemudian sudut bibir Kise mengulum senyum tipis ketika memandangi Aomine. Perlahan tangan Kise meraih uluran tangan Aomine. Aomine menariknya berdiri dan menggenggam tangan itu erat. Keduanya hanya berpandangan untuk mengunci refleksi diri masing-masing di iris madu dan biru gelap mereka.

"Yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang sampai stasiun." Kise bicara sesukanya.

Aomine mengangguk setuju. "Dan akan kubuat kau menggendongku sampai stasiun, Kise." Balasnya sambil mencuri start dengan berlari lebih dulu menuju bola basket dengan cepat. Ia tertawa senang saat melihat Kise terkejut begitu saja.

Kise membelalakan matanya, "Aominecchi, curang!" serunya cepat sambil mengejar Aomine yang sudah mendapatkan bola. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap ring dihadapannya, melempar bola ke sana dan bola itu masuk.

Skor pertama untuk Aomine. Kise berdecak sebal.

"Kalau tak mau menggendongku, paling tidak aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Bagaimana?" tantang Aomine sambil tersenyum meledek Kise yang lagi-lagi merona.

Kise menjunjung tinggi kepalan tangannya, menantang Aomine. "Kalahkan aku dulu, baru boleh sesumbar!" serunya cepat sambil tertawa dan mengejar Aomine yang sudah kembali mengejar bola. Kise tak akan membiarkan Aomine menang kali ini karena ia tak mau mengatakan apa yang ingin Aomine dengar. Paling tidak sekarang, mereka sudah mampu menerima hati masing-masing pihak. Perasaan Kise jauh lebih baik ketika ia bersama dengan Aomine dan Kise ingin ini menjadi jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar sekali di tengah kegelapan. Ada dua e-mail masuk bersamaan ketika pemuda berambut biru langit itu tengah berusaha tertidur.

E-mail pertama…

**[From : Akashi-kun]**

**[Aku baru saja sampai asrama, Tetsuya. Jika ada kesempatan aku akan segera mengunjungimu lagi. Paling tidak, mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau kali ini kau yang berkunjung ke Kyoto, itupun kalau orang tuamu mengizinkan. Lagipula masih ada satu minggu sebelum sekolah dimulai, masih banyak sisa waktu untuk bersama.**

**Untuk kedepannya, mari belajar saling memahami.**

**Ah, selamat tidur, Tetsuya. Semoga mimpi indah.]**

Kuroko tersenyum kecil karena pesan itu. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Bahkan, meski kini mereka telah saling memahami isi hati masing-masing, pun, Akashi tidak terlalu berubah. Isi pesan Akashi tetap terkesan dingin. Namun tak menutupi kalau tersimpan sedikit kelembutan dari tiap kata yang ia tuliskan.

.

Lalu Kuroko pun membuka e-mail kedua…

**[From : Kise-kun]**

**[Kurokocchi, kurasa apa yang kau katakan tadi benar. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku memulai sesuatu dengan Aominecchi. Jika dengannya, kurasa aku memang akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Kurokocchi. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Kurokocchi. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku ingin belajar menyayangi orang ini—Aominecchi, maksudnya. ^w^**

**Aominecchi…orang yang baik, kan? ^_^ Karena Kurokocchi tak pernah berbohong, jadi aku memperayai ucapanmu. Kalau nanti Aominecchi nakal, itu tanggung jawab Kurokocchi, ya? Hahaha~**

**Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Kurokocchi. Terima kasih yang banyaaaaak sekali untuk hari ini.**

**P.S : Aku dan Aominecchi one-on-one dan Aominecchi mengalah. Ia menggendongku ke stasiun karena kakiku terkilir waktu melakukan lay up tadi. =_= Kau tau, Kurokocchi? Jantungku berdegup saaaangaaat cepat! Aominecchi juga akhirnya mengantarku sampai rumah. Hehehe~]**

Bibir Kuroko melengkung lebih tulus sekarang. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu ke samping bantal tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini perasaannya benar-benar terasa ringan. Setelah kekacauan yang mereka berempat alami selama ini, akhirnya ini saat bagi mereka untuk menghela nafas lega.

Mulai sekarang semua akan tampak berbeda.

Untuk hari esok, memang Kuroko tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi tak pernah ada salahnya untuk berjalan mengikuti arus yang telah ada, kan? Toh apapun yang menghadangnya, selama mereka tak sendirian, Kuroko yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ya… Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Selama mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Klik next for **EPILOGE**~**  
**

P.S :: AoKise ada sekuelnya, kok. Jadi jangan cemas, minna, yang ngerasa AoKise disini kurang. ^^


	10. Chapter 9 : Epilogue

"Kau akan memahami arti cinta jika kau merasakannya."

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

Kau tahu, sekarang ada dua hal yang muncul di pikiranku.

Pertama adalah bahwa aku dan kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat baik. Orang-orang yang kini menjadi sangat berharga untuk kita.

Dan kedua adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Ya, mencintaimu.

.

**-AKASHI-MURASAKIBARA-AOMINE-MIDORIMA-KISE-KUROKO-**

**-Kiseki No Sedai-**

Guratan-guratan itu sekarang tak terlalu terlihat seiring dengan menuanya pohon sakura di halaman Teiko itu. Bahkan tulisan Kiseki no Sedai-nya tak tampak jelas seperti pertama kali Kise menuliskannya. Beberapa kanji tampak bersatu dengan guratan alami batang Sakura. Jika Kise bukan seseorang yang menulisnya, mungkin Kise tak bisa membaca kanji apa itu. Tentu saja, enam tahun telah berlalu sejak hari dimana Kise membuat guratan itu ketika kelas dua SMP.

Enam tahun?

Ya.

Diusapnya pelan guratan tipis itu dan Kise menatap guguran bunga Sakura yang melayang-layang tertiup angin. Halaman belakang Teiko kini dipenuhi dengan banyaknya kelopak sakura. Membuat perpadua birunya langit dan merah muda sakura semakin indah di mata Kise.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk batang kokoh sang pohon sakura.

"Sudah selesai?"

Kise menoleh kebelakang, menatap seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit hitam dengan mata yang tajam tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapan pemuda itu tertuju pada layar ponsel di tangannya, sesekali mendengus sebal lalu mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Sial," gerutunya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Satsuki bilang ia bertengkar dengan pacarnya. Pacarnya berselingkuh dengan senpainya di universitas dan dia memintaku datang ke apartemennya untuk membantunya menyusun rencana pembalasan malam ini. Sejak tahu Tetsu dan Akashi bersama, Satsuki semakin konyol saja." Jawab pemuda itu sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket hitam yang ia kenakan dan menatap Kise sejurus.

Kise menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil. "Momocchi tak berubah sama sekali, huh." Lalu berjalan ke arah Aomine, melewatinya begitu saja dan pemuda berkulit hitam tadi pun mengekor dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh sekilas ke belakang, "Ah, Aominecchi,"

"Hmm?"

"Sebelum kembali, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan makanan. Aominecchi ingin makan apa malam ini? Kalau tidak susah, akan kumasakkan, deh~" Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh sendirian sambil melirik Aomine yang memasang wajah sok berpikir.

Senyum di bibir Aomine perlahan muncul. Langkahnya panjang-panjang agar bisa menyamai Kise dan dirangkulnya pundak pemuda berambut kuning terang itu lembut. "Kalau kukatakan, aku ingin memakanmu, apa kau mau?" godanya sambil terkekeh iseng.

"Jangan mesum siang-siang, Ahominecchi." Tatapan mata Kise berubah datar meski kini semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. "Huh, sebelumnya kita juga harus membersihkan apartemen. Karena Aominecchi yang lebih sering di rumah dan aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadinya apartemen kita tidak terurus. Menyebalkan."

"Iya, iya,"

"Lalu, besok siang aku ingin mengunjungi Kasamatsu Senpai! Dia bilang punya pacar baru, aku mau lihat pacarnya seperti apa."

"Iya, iya,"

"Aominecchi juga jangan lupa kalau besok malam itu acara pembukaan café milik Muracchi, ya. Semua akan datang jadi Aominecchi jangan kabur kemana-mana agar kita tidak telat!"

"Iya, iya,"

Kise mendelik sebal ke arah Aomine yang tampak tak terlalu mendengarkan kata-katanya sejak tadi. "Hei, hei, Aominecchi tak mendengarkanku, kan? Iya, iya, apanya, sih?" sungutnya ketus sambil mengendikkan bahu agar Aomine melepas rangkulannya.

Aomine tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. "Kau berisik, Kise." Kemudian mengacak rambut Kise ketika mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang utama SMP Teiko.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Kise hanya cemberut dan wajahnya merona lagi. Malas menanggapi Aomine, ia pun menatap lurus ke depan. Namun tubuhnya sadar ketika tangan Aomine merangkak turun dari kepala ke tengkuknya. Perlahan tangan besar itu menarik wajah Kise agar menatapnya. Seketika itu juga, sebelum Kise sempat menghindar, kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Kise. Rona di wajah Kise semakin jelas ketika Aomine nyengir iseng kepadanya.

"A-aominecchi! Jangan seperti itu di depan sekolah!"

"Kenapa? Wajahmu yang malu begitu selalu membuatku tak tahan." Aomine tertawa kecil sambil mendorong punggung Kise. "Kau harus tahu. Setengah mati aku menahan diri untuk tidak menarikmu ke gang kosong agar bisa melahapmu sekarang, Kise Ryouta." Godanya lagi seakan-akan belum puas membuat wajah Kise nyaris menyerupai warna tomat.

"Gyaahh! Dasar Ahominecchi, mesum!" Kise mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Aomine dengan gusar. Rasanya jantungnya sudah mau copot gara-gara kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Dan di belakangnya, Aomine hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi kekanakkan Kise lalu berlari menyusul pemuda pirang yang semakin meninggalkannya itu.

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi sekolah yang telah mereka tinggalkan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Sekolah yang mempertemukan mereka dan semua Kiseki no Sedai yang kini berjalan menuju impian mereka masing-masing.

Sekolah yang melambungkan mimpi, impian, harapan dan cinta mereka sampai ke langit lepas.

.

.

Kuroko tahu ini sudah siang, hampir tengah hari, tapi ia tetap saja sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari untuk mengurus belasan siswa di TK tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu selama libur semester. Entah kenapa Kuroko banyak digemari oleh anak-anak kecil itu. Mungkin karena sifat lembut dan baik hatinya. Bahkan tak sedikit orang tua atau wali murid yang terang-terangan meminta Kuroko menjadi menantu mereka.

Kalau sudah begitu, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah saja.

Jam dua siang, barulah Kuroko bisa menarik nafas lega saat jam kerjanya usai. Dengan langkah kelelahan, ia menenteng tas berisi bola basket yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengajari anak-anak bermain basket dan melangkah ke gerbang utama.

Disana, sebuah mobil merah telah terparkir. Seseorang berambut merah telah berdiri menantinya. Tak ada yang berubah dari sosok pemuda berjas itu. Memang tingginya sedikit naik, namun postur tubuhnya tak berbeda jauh. Hanya sedikit lebih berwibawa ketika memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang disampirkan di punggungnya. Sepasang iris merah-emas itu juga tetap sama. Dingin dan menghanyutkan.

"Lama sekali." Sapa pria berambut merah yang melirik Kuroko datar. "Kau kelihatan lelah, Tetsuya." Lanjutnya saat Kuroko sampai dihadapannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Begitulah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan mengingat sebulan lagi hari penerimaan siswa baru. Kepala TK pun tadi bicara denganku. Katanya, jika aku ingin, aku bisa menjadi pekerja penuh waktu di TK ini jika tidak bentrok dengan jadwal kuliah semester depan." Kuroko menatap Akashi datar dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

Akashi memutar kunci mobil dan membukakan pintu agar Kuroko bisa masuk. Segera pemuda itu berjalan ke sisi satunya, membuka pintu dan menyelinap masuk ke balik kursi kemudi. Dinyalakan mesin mobil itu, membuat mobilnya berdengung samar dan bergetar halus.

Akashi berdeham kecil, "Tadi Shintarou menghubungiku. Besok Atsushi akan membuka cafenya—kau ingat, kan? Kita tak boleh datang terlambat."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Semuanya akan datang, kan?"

"Sepetinya begitu."

Perlahan mobil sport merah itu berjalan melintasi jalan raya dan bergabung dengan mobil lainnya ketika masuk ke jalan utama. Akashi menyetir santai dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan satunya sibuk mengacak isi dashboard, mencari sesuatu.

Ia berhenti saat tangannya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Akashi meraihnya keluar dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu pos kepada Kuroko. "Ini. Sampai tadi pagi ketika kau berangkat." Ujarnya singkat dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Kuroko memandangi kartu pos yang datang dari Amerika itu. Kartu pos foto itu menampilkan sosok Kagami dan Himuro Tatsuya dengan background sebuah gedung universitas bercat coklat. Keduanya memang sekarang ada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi dan menjadi pemain basket professional tingkat dunia.

Ya. Memang mereka mulai menapaki impian masing-masing.

Akashi Seijuurou yang mulai sibuk dengan dunia bisnis sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tunggal dari Akashi Group Corporation, perusahaan besar milik keluarga Akashi. Murasakibara Atsushi yang fokus menjadi patisserie dan akan segera membuka café. Midorima yang memutuskan menjadi seorang dokter dan kini masih mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Kise Ryouta dengan karir yang semakin menanjak di dunia entertaint. Aomine Daiki yang akan segera menjadi seorang polisi, seperti impiannya waktu kecil dulu. Ah, jangan lupakan Mamoi Satsuki. Gadis itu belajar di fakultas ilmu pendidikan agar bisa menjadi guru suatu saat nanti. Sedangkan semua anggota Seirin pun memiliki impian dan jalan hidup masing-masing yang kini mereka jalani sendiri-sendiri.

Lalu Kuroko… Dia memang masih belum yakin apa impiannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia merasa nyaman bekerja di TK, berkumpul dengan anak-anak dan mengajari mereka bermain basket. Akashi juga mengatakan, Kuroko cocok dengan pekerjaan semacam ini. Paling tidak menjadi guru TK tidak akan menguras tenaga Kuroko secara berlebihan, bukan?

"Kenapa melamun, Tetsuya?" teguran Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru laut itu menggeleng pelan sambil meletakkan kartu pos tadi di pangkuannya. Ia melirik Akashi yang fokus ke jalan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya berpikir, aku beruntung bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya."

Kedua iris merah-emas Akashi berkilat saat itu juga. Seketika Akashi menepikan mobilnya ke sudut jalan, membuat Kuroko keheran dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya. Sering kuingatkan untuk tidak memecah konsentrasiku ketika aku menyetir." Gerutu Akashi pelan sambil menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku."

Tatapan mata Akashi kembali tertuju kepada Kuroko, menangkap sosok pemuda itu di kedua bola matanya. Setelah beberapa detik hening, Akashi akhirnya terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, perlahan satu tangannya menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut.

Kuroko tersenyum. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Kuroko selalu suka saat dimana Akashi menepuk kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa sangat berarti untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu." Balas Akashi lembut. Tangannya perlahan turun ke belakang kepala Kuroko, menarik wajah pemuda itu agar mendekatinya.

Akashi agak menunduk. Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Tepat ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan selama beberapa detik. Ciuman kecil, hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, tapi itu cukup membuat wajah Kuroko merah padam dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Lagi-lagi Akashi tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menatap jalan dan menjalankan mobilnya. "Sampai rumah nanti, buatkan aku sup miso tofu." Lanjutnya santai sambil berdeham sekali.

"Iya." Dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Sebelum pulang, kita ke Maji Burger dulu, Akashi-kun." Lanjut Kuroko cepat sebelum Akashi akhirnya berbelok ke sudut jalan.

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau akan memintanya, Tetsuya." Balasnya santai.

.

.

**THE END OF EPILOGUE**

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Tamat! OWARI! Yahuuuuuu! xD

Ah~ Minna-tachi, aku gatau seseneng apa ini akhirnya cerita super panjang ini tamat! Akhirnya tamat, lho!

Makasih atas dukungan kalian semua... /bow ampe nyungsep/

Buat AoKise, aku tahu ini kurang. Tapi tenang, aku udah bikin sekuelnya mereka, kok.

Cari judul ini :

**Love Confusion Sequel :: AoKise's case.**

.

Balasan ripiuw buat yang anomin ::

.

**Azurec'zar** :: Makasih udah baca sampe sejauh ini, udah ngikutin love confusion dari awal. Makasih udah suka Love Confusion. Makasih~ makasih~ aku bener-bener terima kasih! /peluk/ TnT

Dan semoga ending ceritanya memuaskan. Semoga bisa diterima. Semoga ngga ngegantung~ Aku harap, yaa~ ^^

.

Ah, minna-tachi~ Makasih atas semua ripiuw, fav, follow, kritik dan sarannya selama ini. Berjuta-juta gunting/coret/ makasih kulempar ke kalian /ditambah cake buatan murachin/ :3 ahaha xD

Oke, minna~

See you in the next story~

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


End file.
